Living a lie
by Duckett Lights
Summary: read
1. Chapter 1

1: New Life

It was midnight and I was walking home when something came from behind me and bit my neck I screamed and was on the ground waiting for death to take me but, it didn't I open my eyes and was in my room I was sick for three months and today a doctor came to my family's house it was a female she looked at me and smiled to see my sitting up "You look well today Miss. Worthington." I smiled "Thank you Dr. Alexander." she smiled "Does anything hurt?" I shook my head "Okay." she put her hand on my head "Your body heat is normal, I think you can go to school today." she pack her things "Just call me if you feel anything." my mother looked at me and smiled "Okay Cindy?" I nod and see her son Jackson but all the kids in our school call him Jack "Hi Jack." he looked at me and smiled "Hi Cindy." they left I got dress in my uniform and went to school I was in school and I see the school yard empty I got out of my car and went inside the school the lights was off when they turn on everyone screamed I laugh my friend Beth came and hug me "Hi Cindy!" I hug her back "Hey Beth." all the kids was happy to see me "How are you?" I smiled "Good feeling healthy." she laugh the class rolled on it became lunch I grab my tray and took food.

I see a trail of blood I didn't panic I was done with my food I threw it out and followed the trail to an old shack to where kids have sex it stop there my hand was shaking as I raised it I open the door and saw a dead body in there a girls. I screamed and ran she had a bite mark on her neck like mines I bump into someone I fell on my back "Sorry Cindy." it was Jack I looked at him I got up and dust myself off "No its okay I should have watch where I was going." he nod "What where you doing anyways?" he ask "I was going to my locker." he laugh "You can't lie Cindy." he said I left the day ended and I went home for a reason I was thirsty I went and got a cup of water I drank it my father came in the kitchen he looked at me "Hello Cindy." I smiled I see his blood moving in his body and his pulse moving too I had a headache I went in my room I looked at myself in the mirror and jump at the sight of myself my blue eyes was black and my skin tone was white I had a mark on the right side of my body it glowed it disappeared the next day. I went to school it was history class me and Beth sat next to each other Mr. Zimmer's the history teacher was teaching us about how black people was never the first men to be slaves it was also some people in Spain the Koreans or something like that my head started to hurt again I put my head down "Are you okay Miss. Worthington?" I nod "Yeah just a headache Mr. Zimmer's." he nod and went on with work.

Jack looked at me the bell rang and it hurt my head I called Dr. Alexander "Hello Cindy." she said "Dr. Alexander I have a terrible headache is this normal?" I ask "How bad?" I walk "Whenever I hear something my head hurts." I can tell she's nodding "Okay Cindy come home okay?" I nod "Okay." I hung up and went home my parents wasn't home Dr. Alexander came she looked at me "Are you okay Cindy?" I shook my head "I have a very bad headache Dr. Alexander." she nod and put a cold wet cloth on my forehead and got a cup of water and pills for me "Swallow these Cindy." I took the pills and grab the cup and drink the pill she left when my headache was gone but I stayed home it was night and I wasn't myself I heard every movement in the house my eyes was looking like a cat the pupils was going up and down I heard something like a wind come in my room.

I looked back and see Jack "Jack? How the hell did you get in here?" I ask he took my hand "No time to explain! Come with me." he put me on his back and jump out the window I screamed and my door slam open "Cindy!" we was on the ground he put me down "Follow me! Don't look back!" we ran to the forest I stop Jack looked at me "I can't go in there." he looked at me "What yes you can!" he grab my hand and we ran inside the forest I look back and see torches and hear people yelling we was in we stop running I sat down and started to cry "I'm sorry this happen to you Cindy." I looked at him I got up and started to hit him "What's happing to me!" I ask him he sigh and stop me "Your becoming a danfear." my eyes widen I knew what that was I shook my head "No I can't be one of them." he looked at me "You was pick for this Cindy." I looked at him "But why?" he shook his head "I don't know Cindy." I press my lips together "I want to go home." I said "You can't go home!" he yelled at me "They will kill you Cindy even your parents!" he said.

"Then where will I go?" I ask "To my school." I cock an eyebrow "Your school?" he nods "My mom will tell you everything." I was shock it became morning "Come you need to hunt." we went and I hear animals I see a female deer I went to it and drank its blood so into the hunt I didn't find it grouse. "You're new at this and you have a good hunter skill." I heard I turn and looked at Jack was he watching me? "How do you do it?" I shrug "I don't know." my voice was wonderful like a singer I looked at him and smiled I can smell blood a mile away I got up "Come on." he grab my arm and pulled me he must have smelled it to I lick my lips as my mouth watered at the smell I see a large school I stop my head hurt "Cindy come on!" called Jack "Cindy! Cindy!" was that my good for nothing sister? "Lucy!" I called out and I followed her voice "Cindy!" as Jack said my name I heard Lucy's I see her I was in my white dress I had blood on it she saw me "Cindy what happen to you?" I smiled at her feeling her blood when she grab my hand feeling the blood in her arms go I looked at her "Lucy." I smiled she looked at me "Don't be scared I'm still your baby sister." I told her she nod I lifted her arm and trace one finger on her arm "What are you doing?" she asks I heard them.

I let out a ear perching cry she covered her ears I stop as the sound escape my own mouth I looked back at Lucy "Go back home don't remember this." she nod and left back home I ran where Jack was looking for me "Cindy." I followed him and saw a trail of golden dust I followed it and was in the school "Stay here my mother will be with you." I nod and stayed here I was still thirsty I see Dr. Alexander she look at me "Cindy?" I looked at her "Hi Dr. A." I smiled at her "God this can't be good." I cock my head to the side "What that a rich child is a danfear? I find it good." she looked at me then at my mark her eyes shot open "Follow me my child." I followed her seeing kids use powers and other cool things. "Wow." I said low to myself I see a pool of water no kids are in here "Let's see if she's the one Jack." he nod Jack came in the water and it change to a million colors then back to a clear color "I only have the power to change this and make the water be in my will we was looking for the one who can do the same." I looked at him he let his hand out I took it and walk in as he walk out the water change I let my hand out and had a string of water in my hand I smiled my new power "Well I can't believe it." I looked at Jack "I can do more." he was lost.

I went outside "Get fire all elements bring them." he dash off I had a sharp knife he came back with fire, water, earth no need for air if we are around it "I see this in my dreams I have more than water power." he put it around me I closed my eyes and didn't hear anything I open my eye that was black I put my arms out and the elements came around me I grab the knife and cut myself Jack step forward but stop when he saw the cut heal I was done showing off "The one amazing after thousands of years of searching we found you." I smiled at him when my eyes came back to blue my real hair color showed it was a blood red color he came to me and put one hand on my hair "And you are my mate." he smiled "I always was your mate Cindy." I smiled "Jack! Cindy it's going to be morning get inside!" we held hands and went inside the place was good and nice. "Cindy." I looked back and see Dr. A I went to her "Yes Dr. A?" she looked at me "Walk with me Cindy." I walk with her "Cindy I want you to understand that I didn't want this to happen to you at all." I laugh "Why I love being a danfear Dr. A." she nod "Please stop calling me Dr. A okay?" I nod "Okay." she nod "Call me but my name its Wanda." I nod "Okay?" I was lost "Go to your corridor it's to the right." I left to my corridor I heard someone whistle at me I see another danfear he came to me and smiled "You're the new danfear aren't you?" I nod "Yes I am." he smiled and grab my hair and played with it "My name is Drew. And you?" he ask "Cindy Worthington." he smiled.

Something about that smiled made me not trust him "Well Drew I have to go to my corridor." I said I walk to my corridor I see all danfear girls and they was beautiful I looked at them one looked back at me and smiled she got up and came to me "Hi Cindy I've been waiting for you." she said "How do you know my name?" I ask "I've seen you and heard your name for about five month's already." she said I nod "Come with me." I followed her to the spiral stars and to a room with a queen size bed, a kitchen, one bathroom, a widen screen TV I see half of my things on a bed "This is all your things we can get from your room Cindy." I looked at her and smiled "It's okay as long as I got my laptop and iPod it's okay." she nod "Yes we got the laptop and iPod." I smiled and took my things out of my bag and placed them in places.

"So you never told me your name." I sat on the bed "Kesha Skies." she said she sat on her bed and looked at me "The reason I know your name is because I was given a talent to seek people with powers and find their names." I nod "So Kesha what do we do here?" I ask "Learn like any school. But we don't have to if we have powers." I looked at her "Really?" she nod "Yeah if you're a fighter you go to gym and fight, if you're a sight seeker like me you go to the top of the school, and if you're an element user you go to the Guild." she said "What about healer?" I ask her "To the healing wing if you have all powers then get ready to get a headache." I smirk "What are you?" she ask "Element user and healer." she nod "Come on." we left the room and to the class's "But there are something's you have to learn as a danfear Cindy." I looked at her "What is that?"

She stops "To not feed on human blood and your new you should be craving for the blood." I remember that terrible night with my older sister and her blood running through her body "Do you hear and see the blood run in a human?" I ask she looked at me "No, no one can do that only the adult danfear's why you can?" I nod she looked at me "Cindy!" I heard I see Jack he was at us fast "Hey Jack." he smiled "Hi Cindy." I said "Where you headed?" he asks "To the dinning hall." said Kesha I looked at her "Can I tag along?" Jack ask "I was going to show Cindy the rest of the school Jack." said Kesha he nod "Okay see ya." he left "Did you tell the mistress?" I shook my head "No I haven't she only knows that I'm the daughter of a rich family." I said.

Kesha put her hand on her forehead like she was seeing if she was sick but danfear's can't get sick can they? "Come on." she pulled me the other way of the dining hall we was in an office I see Dr. A she looked at me "Cindy? Kesha?" she said lost "Cindy needs to tell you something." I looked at Kesha putting me on the spotlight "What is it Cindy?" she ask "I can see and hear the blood running in a human and I'm an element user and healer and I guess and mind reader, sight seeker, and fighter." she took me to a underground cave and I see weapons and other things _She's the one I never thought we'd seen the real one in another thousands of years_ thought Kesha "Oh shut up Kesha." she looked at me and smiled I did what Dr. A wanted me to do and she made it official I am the one with marks on me as well "Come on." we went to the dining hall and ate I see about twenty black hair girls a girl with red hair looked at me with an evil look "Who's she?" I ask nodding my head to the girl Kesha went cold and looked at the food she was getting "That's Rayne she a leader of the Great Night." I looked back at her she rolled her eyes "Come on." we went to a table with other danfear's they looked at us one smiled while the other three looked at me "Adam, Danny, Jordan, Yasmine this is Cindy Worthington. Cindy these is my danfear friends Adam, Danny, Jordan and Yasmine." she looked around Adam smiled at me "It's nice to finally meet you." she said.

I smiled "Yeah me to." she smiled again Danny and Yasmine went to talking "Where's Abby?" Kesha ask looking at Adam "She's in the Healing wing she should be here in about ten seconds." ten seconds past and I see a girl running she had black hair and green hair you can tell she's a Cherokee she sat down next to Adam "So Adam what power do you have?" I ask she looked at me "Power taker." I panic "Don't worry I won't take it unless you use it against me." I nod "Hey Abby how's healing?" she shrug "Same old sorry I was late love." she kiss Adam oh they are mates same as Jordan and Yasmine Danny was all alone so was Kesha or I think they are "Shit." said Yasmine after five minutes of silence we all looked at her "I forgot that I have class right now see ya!" she got up and kiss Jordan and she left he smiled "I am so lucky to have her." I smiled "Cindy." I heard I looked back and see Drew Adam looked at me "You know him?" I shook my head "No I don't." he sat next to me "Hey I called you." I nod "I know." I got up and threw my food out I went to the yard "Hey wait up!" I turn around and looked at him "What do you want Drew?" I ask rudely "I was wondering if you want to attend a party this weekend."

I looked at him "Okay." he smiled he left I went to my first class which was element user I don't know where the Guild is Jack saw me he laugh "Come on Cindy I have the Guild to." he took me to the Guild I took a seat next to him I see a teacher come in she was beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes "That's Magenta but they all call her Mage." she was like I said beautiful "Hello class," and she has a wonderful voice why can't I sound like that? "today we are going to learn how to deal with the element of air." she said "Everyone get up and lets go outside." we all got up and went outside "I want all of you to be three feet away from each other." we all took three feet away which I don't understand why air isn't a very dangerous thing "Okay watch me." she spread her arms apart and she moved her arms in a way of ancient dancers she stop as she had air in her hands "Now you all might not get it at first but don't give up." she smiled.

We all repeated what Mage did and they all didn't get it but I got it well she came to me "Very good Cindy." I smiled "Thank you." she smiled the class ended am I going to have to work on my powers forever? I see a girl she looked at me and smiled she dance her way to me and stop "Hi." she said cheerfully I smiled "Hello." I said "My name is Meg you must be Cindy Worthington." I nod "Yeah." Jack was still here "Meg is a sight seeker like Kesha." I nod "And I'm also his sister." I looked at them both and notice the resemblance they have I nod "You never told me that at my old school." I said he shrug she took my hand but jerk back of the shock I must have cause her "Well, well Jackson you came across a crition without knowing isn't that something." she cock her head to the side as if someone called her she sigh "Well goodbye mother is calling me I must go. Oh and Jack." she said before she left "Might as well tell Cindy the truth before she burns you where you stand." she dash away I watch at the speed "Amazing." I said low "Tell me Jack she's right tell me before I burn you." he sigh "Why does my sister have to be a sight seeker?" he ask "Okay a crition is what you are having all powers to help fight a war." he said war and my eyes shined like a thousand stars he rolled his eyes like why did I say anything.

"I really think it's not true." I hit him "Not true you came across me unknowingly and you think I was a mistake." I said he looked at me really shock "You're not a mistake." he paused and brushes my hair and moved my sleeve sweater so he can see my mark he took a deep breath and exhaled "You are a miracle. Cindy Worthington a great miracle." I blush "So how did she know I was going to burn you where you stand if you didn't tell me?" I ask lost he chuckled "Well my sister can see things that will happen she was first to become a danfear and the first sight seeker in this school she gets to see, hear, smell things more." I nod we walk to a tall willow tree I stop he looked at me and saw the worry on my face "Cindy what's wrong?" he ask I took a deep unsteady breath "Can danfear's get sick?" he sigh "I really hope you never thought of that." I looked into his green eyes "Jack?" I said he sigh again "Yes but being sick is a way telling your body that you won't be a danfear." my eyes widen in shock "You'll die?" he nod "How do we become danfear's anyway when the venom goes into the body all the way?" I ask I made no sense that I had to think about what I just said but Jack knew "Because we put only certain amount of venom in the bodies." I want to know who bit me during that night "Do you know who bit me?" I ask so low it was a whisper I don't want anyone to hear he let my hand go "No I don't Cindy." I looked at the stars.

"Are you going to Drew's party this weekend?" I ask Jack he shrugs "I don't know." he looked at me "Are you?" I nod "To keep him off my back." I paused and shook my head "I don't know something about Drew makes me think about what he's up to." he laugh "No one is up to anything that is why we have sight seekers they can see-" I cut him off "Yeah but some of them can't see them. Some like Meg have holes like trying to see something on a fuzzy TV screen." he thought about that "Your always like this?" he ask me "It's a good thing at least my family-" I stop and thought about my family.

Did Lucy tell them? Are they coming to look for me as we speak? I shook my head with tears in my eyes I walk away not talking about it "Cindy?" but I was too far away to hear Jack ask me what was wrong I was in my corridor Kesha wasn't there yet that's fine I'm used to being alone. I got my iPod and book I started to read I laid on my bed and then reach for my bag I open it and took my folder out I look at my stories listening to Do Got Us Falling In Love Tonight by Usher and Pitbull. I smiled and took them out at least I can still write I got something hard and got a pen out I started to write my unfinished story about a girl who is trying to figure out who she is in the world and the reason god has let her live when I had ten pages more I got my book out and started to read I got bored and turn my iPod off and went outside to the willow tree the leafs hanging over like a curtain in a room keeping you safe from unseen eyes I sat down with my head on the tree and back on the tree I closed my eyes and smiled _How good it is to be free!_ I thought to myself. I was very happy here like nothing can harm me or nothing can harm my new life.

"_I wonder of why thee is always lost in thy thought. To not be able to hear thee thought makes me simply wonder what thee is thinking."_

I heard I open my eyes and got up really fast and went on guard I see a boy that I know from healing I smiled it's just Noah I calm down and steady myself "Hello Cindy." he said through his heartbreaking smiled _what am I doing me and Jack are in love! Is Jack really my mate or just a boyfriend like in any school?_ I thought "You're a mind reader to?" he nods "Yes I can read all but your mind." I shrug "I guess I want my safe place from all this." I said in a solemn voice he chuckled at my word "Do you really hate this life as you said in your thought or did I get it wrong?" he ask me looking at me well I shook my head fast "No I love being a danfear I just don't understand all the powers I was given." I said and took a deep breath "It's all confusing." I said a little sheepish he nod "My first year wasn't easy ether." I looked at him "This is my forth year here." I nod "Really I am impressed by you Cindy every thought I have read has been wondering if you are even bloodthirsty and you show nothing of it." I looked at him bewildered at the fact he said that.

"I guess the smell of animal blood doesn't appeal to me that much not like human blood." I stop _idiot!_ I closed my eyes "Human blood is the most appealing smell isn't it." I nod I never had blood human at the most but I don't want to think of it smelling my fathers and my sisters was enough for me thank you. "Why are you out here?" I ask "I came to admire the night sky what about you?" he ask "Thinking about my family." and that wasn't a lie I was thinking of Lucy, Hector, and Lucinda I bit my lips it was silent for a few I open my eyes and see Noah in front of me I blink and almost staggered back he caught me and held me up "Thanks." I breathed he smiled "Your welcome." he breathed back his smell like honey and dew water at the same time my throat burn I want him! I stop myself and pulled free "Bye!" I ran out before I did something I was shaking my head so hard I thought it will snap off of my head if I kept shaking my head so hard.

I was in my corridor I change and went to sleep I woke up the next morning and see Kesha still asleep "Kesha." I said she moan "Why aren't you up?" I ask her she open her eyes and looked at me almost forgetting I'm new here "We don't have school Thursday through Sunday." she said tiredly "Now go back to sleep." she told me I got up from my bed and landed on my feet without making a sound I got dress and change I put my hood on and went around the school seeing everything at my new school I stop seeing a girl is that Rayne? She looked back at me she flips her long curly red hair and her blue eyes blazed at my blue eyes and she left "Cindy!" I heard I see Drew "Oh god." I said I smiled "Hi Drew." he smiled "Your still coming to the party this weekend?" I nod "Yeah I'm coming. But what is it for?" I ask "My eighteenth birthday." he said. I nod and he left me I gasp and heard something a fight maybe? I went to check it out I see Jordan fighting a boy from the watch tower class I look at the boy "Jordan! Alex!" I yelled at them I came in the fight and stop them both having hold of their hands "What is going on?" I hiss Jordan let out a sharp breath "I saw Alex snooping on my mate!" he hiss "I can't help it if she's so damn sexy." said Alex Jordan pulled free from my hold and punch Alex I got piss off "That's enough!" I made them stop making the earth lock on them and not move they looked at me "You two will both stop!" I growl at them I looked at Alex "If I see you looking at my friends mate I will come and handle you myself." he chuckled "You're just a girl." Jordan sucks in air "You really shouldn't have said that."

It was clear I was a fighter and sight seeker and mind reader I grab his shirt and lifted him off the ground "Just a girl?" I repeated he swallowed I toss him he landed on his feet he hiss at me I growl back "Stay away from Yasmine!" I growl at him they both saw my hands become claws he ran off I let Jordan free he put one hand on my shoulder "You okay Cindy?" I nod and took a deep breath "Yeah I'm okay. See ya later Jordan." I walk off and I really wanted to be free from here I went to my willow tree and sat down I closed my eyes and took my iPod out of my pocket I put both headphones on and took my book out Annie's Baby I read it when I was thirteen but reading it again because I understand what it all means I took my mini book out (Before you ask I took a little bag with me) I took a pen out and started to write a new story I heard something and notice my music was low I pause my song and listen again it was a howl I got up and put my things away I went to find the sound I stop as I saw a silver wolf with black highlights I stop and see it in pain.

I went to it the wolf look at me scared as if I'll kill it "Its okay." I took my bag off "I can help you. Let me help." he looked at me with deep ocean eyes I look back at them "Don't move." I put my hands over his body and focus on healing when I felt heat phase through my body I exhaled really fast he got up and lick my face _**Thank you ma'am**_ I blink back the shock this wolf did I smiled "Your welcome." _**My name is Albert I am the wolf leader in my pack**_ I got up so my legs won't hurt _**I have traveled to find you Cindy Worthington. What you have written down on the little book is all true you see things and write them down. But I want to thank you for healing me and for that you have me as your pet**_ danfear's as pets are like spirits so mine is a wolf. I've seen Jack's which are a hawk and my dear friend Kesha she has a fox's.

Her fox's is very lovely dark red fur like the color of Kesha's hair and green eyes like Kesha's my wolf look like me he nudge me with his nose as if something was wrong I shook my head "You mean my spirit?" I ask after my thoughts came all together he nod _**Be whatever you may call me I am by your side no matter what Cindy Worthington**_ I smiled "Please just call me Cindy not Cindy Worthington." he nod "Come on dinner must be ready soon." everything is backwards dinner, lunch, then breakfast he nod we ran to the dining hall we stop and took a time to catch our breaths we laugh mine was like bells and his was husky I open the door and everyone stop what they was doing and saw my spirit I went and got my things and sat with my friends I sat next to Kesha she gawked at me "What?" I ask she shook her head at me "Nothing Cindy." she said I put my papers and bag next to Albert while he ate after dinner we all went to the corridor we was in the room "A wolf! Okay girl you are the one." she said I don't know if she's Latin descendent or more into a Native tribe it's hard she looks both "You know I've been trying to wrap my finger around what you are Kesha my guess are Latin and a Native tribe." she nod "I am Latin. And I'm a Shawnee." I nod wishing I was a Shawnee I use to act like a Native princess when I was a child.

Really it was me and my sister. "So you're from Oklahoma right?" so that would explain the red curly hair and the greens eyes that her face (no one else see's) her freckles she's very beautiful. "Kesha can we not talk about this?" I ask glancing at Albert the wolf leader in his pack then back at her "I don't want Wanda to find out that I was pick by the great danfear goddess herself." which I don't know why people think of me like that which her name I haven't yet known it starts with a K but no one has ever talk about her at all I wanted to ask Kesha but her eyes was lock on my spirit wolf "Kesha stop glaring at Albert it's not nice." she nod then looked at me "Okay. You got something to ask me then Cindy?" she ask I nod "Yeah who's the great danfear goddess all they say is K and that's it and I've seen some picture and stone picture (Statue) of her and that's about it other than her full name no one says." she press her lips and smiled "Her name is Keana." I nod "So Keana has made you to be danfear for a reason and my guess is that you want to know why." I nod she knows me so well like we was long lost sisters or something like that.

"Cindy I know you miss your family dearly but if you go back there they will kill you." she saw my face "It's not that Kesha is what happen that night." she sat cross legged on her bed "What?" she ask "I almost had Lucy's blood that night if it wasn't for her finally speaking I would have killed her. That's when I ask you about the blood thing remember?" I ask she nod remembering "At least you didn't right that's the thing that matters." I nod "Yeah." I mumbled to myself "Hey." she put one hand on my shoulder I look at her smiling "This life is going to be something who knows maybe your parent's will calm down and love you for being a danfear." I nod _If only if it was that simple Kesha_ I wanted to say but I kept it to myself because she would have told me otherwise I sigh "Hey come on." I look at her she got up "Where are we going?" I ask confused "To the stable I'm sure you'll love it there." she grab my hand and pulled me up with her "Uh really Kesha go ahead without me I have some Biology papers to get done with. And Wanda wants me to work on all of my powers I have not time for stable maybe later okay?"

She frown "Aw man and I really wanted you to come you're my best buddy." I smiled "And you are too but really do you want Wanda to cut my head off or want me to live still?" I ask with humor she laugh with me "Okay girl see ya'll later!" she ran off I grab my bag _**Where are we going?**_ I looked at Albert I shook my head "I just need to clear my mind out for a while you know?" he nod and laid back down he closed his eyes and was asleep I smiled and left the room I went downstairs and I see Rayne she smiled at me I smiled back it's the polite thing to do I walk to the door "Fancy meeting someone Cindy?" her voice was like a soft song kind of like Luna Lovegood in Harry Potter I stop and looked at her "No I just need to think." I said she smiled again I left and rolled my eyes I went to the willow tree but stop and saw a man there my breathing came unusual he was tall around 6`7 I don't know long sandy color hair to the middle of his back and I can't tell for his eyes but his body is strong he look like Jon Cenna in wrestling (Yes a girl like me watch's wrestling) I walk backwards "Don't go." he said I stop breathing "Please stay I don't mind people being around me." he said I took a deep breath and calm down I went to him he was sitting cross legged on the ground I just stood "Sit please." he didn't open his eyes I sat down.

He looked at me he's blind! I stared away from his eyes and look at the flowers growing on the willow its spring "My name is Blaze and you are?" he ask "Cindy Worthington." he nod "I know what you must be thinking young Cindy." my blood flush from my face "It must be bewildered to see a vamp blind isn't it?" he ask I nod "Yeah I mean yes." I said he laugh "Don't be scared child." I took another deep breath "What teacher are you?" I ask "I teach the ones who don't see. You see we people that are blind have a way of seeing the world different than others see it. Yes everything is white but we can hear and smell things well like I knew you were ten steps away. I saw you. Your color is like a red color." I blush "Yeah." I said "And we hear thought around us very well as well." I nod "Really?" he nod his non color eyes looking at me he got up and I got up.

"What where you doing out here child?" he ask "I wanted to think. Miss my parents to much." he nods "I know how you feel." I cock an eyebrow "You do?" he nod "Yes when I became danfear my parents tried to kill me but I was lucky that Keana found me and took me here to this school." I nod "This place is now my new home. All the danfear's come to me for guidance and for help. I want you to know that you can come to me my room is on the second floor two class's from your healing room." my mouth open so I closed it "I know you have many powers that you have Cindy. And your spirit is a wolf you must see mine one day." I nod "I will." I promise he smiled "Good. I must go child don't fear of coming to me for anything okay?" I nod he walk off I sat down and took my writing book out and a paper fell out of it I took it and read it

_A wolf is a strong spirit for a strong heart._

_Use it well for he might help you_

_Don't he will sure be vanish from your heart_

The name on the bottom was from Noah I smiled and my cheeks got hot I'm sure this was for me. I started to hum and realize that I haven't hum in the last ten years since of my grandfather's death Franklin Worthington my grandmother died when I was a baby I never knew her but my grandfather said 'She was like the moon she shined bright and I was like stars I never thought we be together for twenty-seven years.' he broke into tears I touch his face to sooth him telling him not to cry and he held me close to his chest hugging me so tight of fearing to lose me again. By again I mean when I was born I was dead but I don't know god wanted me to live. I tap my pen on my book "This heart it beats, beats for only you." I sang I stop singing and look around and just hum. Can I send my family a letter or something? Tell them I'm still Cindy. V. Worthington? (V= Veronica) thanks mom. I sigh a long sigh and tears fell down my cheek "Why are you crying?"

I looked up and see a girl with strawberry curly hair and blue eyes "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I smiled and wipe the tears away "No its okay please." I pointed to the ground she sat down "I'm kind of new here." she was wearing a long skirt, a white blouse and converse "My name is Cathleen I'm from Nashville." she said I let my hand out and she took it "Cindy Worthington nice to meet you Cathleen or do you have a nickname?" I ask "Cat." I nod "Cat." I repeated she smiled "You look beautiful Cindy." I smiled "Thank you Cat you look beautiful as well." she smiled "I was kind of hopping you show me around this school but you look kind of new yourself." she said I shook my head I got up "Come I'll show you around." she got up and I showed her around the school having nothing else to do. At least its clearing my mind out a lot talking to other danfear's is amazing to me "Do you have anyone here like a family?" she asks me I shook my head "No I don't."

She stop and felt bad at the voice I had when I answered "Do you know Kesha Skies?" she ask me changing the subject I nod "Yeah she's my roommate you know her?" I ask she nod "She's my step-sister." I stop and looked at Cat yeah Nashville roots but nothing of Latin or Shawnee descendant I tried to guess but nothing then "Cat! Holy shit!" I heard Kesha I look and see Kesha's long red long hair and green eye. Cat smiled "Kesha!" they ran to each other I watch them as they embrace each other crying and laughing at the same time my intuition told me to get out of there I don't belong here. My feet pick up as they was lock in each other I ran off keep my books close to my chest I stop and saw I was so far away I had tears. _Stop crying!_ I told myself I took a deep breath and sat down I took my iPod out and played my unfinished music and closed my eyes.

Singing along the words god is there someone I can call that will understand me? Then my eyes snap open my grandmother from my father's side I can call her oh what time is it? I look at my watch it read in digital 8: 37 P.M is she up? I took my phone out and crossed my fingers I waited and then "Hello?" I sigh "Gran." I said "Cindy how are you dear?" she ask me "Good then not so good." I said "Oh baby what's wrong?" she ask me "I became a danfear. I have good friends and all but I can't get use to this. I miss Lucy, I miss my parents." I said through sobs "Baby take deep breaths. I'll talk to them for you okay?" I nod "Okay grand." I said "I'll even ask Wanda if I can stop by one day." my eyes widen "You know Wanda Alexander?" I ask "Yeah she's my young sister." I laugh and she laughs "Well like my sister I watch over her when her parent's died." she said roughly "But I'll talk to your family and ask Wanda okay?" I nod "Okay I love you." I said

"I love you too Cindy." I hung up

"I always seem to find you here." I jump back a little and see Noah I smiled "Hello Noah." he smiled "Hi Cindy." it became night and it was lovely "What are you doing out here this time?" he ask me "I couldn't stay around happiness too much." and that wasn't a lie much I love happiness but not when it's not with me. He nods "Cat came hu?" he asks me I nod "Yeah Kesha's step-sister." I said sourly he came to me "Well remember I can be a friend or brother." I smiled and since we both look alike it can be possible I smiled "Or even a lover." I grin at him he smiled back at me "Your smile is like a thousand stars and to me it's like I am seeing the earth once more by the weak eyes of human." he said to me "Thy name has a meaning does it now Noah?" I ask him he nods "My name means ocean I guess." I nod "Yeah roman god." he smiled I heard something "Cindy?" I heard I look back "Oh shit." I said I see my ex-boyfriend "Kenneth what the hell are you doing here?" I snap at him he came to me "I came to get you." he said I shook my head "You can't Kenneth I belong here!" I said he took my hand and I felt his pulse and see the blood run "Who's that?" he saw Noah "That's just a friend Kenneth go home." he shook his head "Not if you're coming."

I rolled my eyes "God Kenneth go!" I push him he staggered and a tree cut his hand "Shit." I smelled it, it smelled like a perfume the smell its good my eyes went black "Cindy." said Noah "I won't harm him." I can't tell if it was lie or the truth I went to him and took Kenneth hand looking at his hand "I'm getting Wanda." and he was gone I look at the blood gushing out of his hand Kenneth was quiet "I want…" I said Kenneth nod "Yes?" he said "I want it." I said he nod "Go ahead." he lifted his hand and I took it _No Cindy don't!_ My head snap up _Runaway Cindy while you still can!_ I heard it was a female voice I drop his hand "Cindy!" I heard I was growling "Go runaway Kenneth now!" he shook his head my eyes blazed at him "I order you to run away and not remember this!" he nod and his pupils covered his eyes then back to his almond color then he ran off as did I "Cindy!" I heard I ran fast and stop I put my hands on my knees I felt sick before I knew it I vomit whatever I ate today I wipe my mouth I started to breathe through my mouth.

I stood straight and I heard a howl _**Cindy!**_ It was Albert "Albert!" I called I heard a wolf running _**Hold on I'm coming Cindy!**_ I sat down and put my head between my knees I felt something next to me and I see Albert I smiled "Hi Albert." he whine a little "I'm okay Albert." he nod I took a deep breath "This can't be happing to me Albert." he just looked at me "But it is and I can't stop it not unless the change will reject from my body." I shook my head as to get the bad memory of it out. "Lets just stay here boy okay." he nod and went on his haunches then laid down next to me I put one hand on his neck and scratch his neck. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep: 'Cindy.' I heard I look around and see I was in a night looking bell dress and my hair was done like a goddess 'Cindy.' I heard again then I heard singing I went for the sound I see a girl by a pond she was holding flowers and her legs was together and laid to the side 'Hello Cindy.' she said not looking at me. 'How do you know me?' I ask her she smiled 'I know all my children, now come.'

I went to her and sat down the way she was sitting 'I have marked you for a reason.' I just looked at her really lost 'I have given you the powers to stop what is happing at my school.' I look at the pond 'And what do you want me to do?' I ask 'Stop what's happing.' I looked at her well 'Your Keana.' she nod 'Yes child I am. Now I want you to wake up do not speak of what happen to anyone.' she put both hands on my face and kiss my forehead: I woke up with a gasp Albert woke up too and looked at me _**Cindy?**_ I put my hand on my head and felt it sting I wince I got up "Come on Albert we got to go back." he got up and we ran stopping by the courtyard I see a lot a kids there "Act normal." he nod we walk in and the kids didn't bother stop and to look at me its only normal that they all have marks on their arm I was in my room and went in the bathroom I see the mark I got by Keana I gasp I put my hand on my head and covered it with my bangs which happens to cover my new mark well I smiled and went on my bed and read a book the door open I looked up and see Kesha she was laughing with Cat tagging along her "Hey Cindy." I smiled "Hi Kesha." she smiled I went back to reading my book the TV got turn on and it went to music videos.

The song came to be Paramore- CrushCrushCrush I put my iPod on to block that one and listen to it on my iPod (I like my iPod music better than the TV music) I put my book down, got up, put my iPod in my pants pocket, and went to the kitchen I got cherry Pepsi soda and a snack I open the door and left Albert followed me I grab my bag before leaving I see Meg she saw me and dance her way to me she's like a little fairy I took a headphone off and smiled at her "Hi Meg." she smiled "Hi Cindy." she said "Where you heading?" I shrug "Somewhere quiet." she nod "Well see ya." she nod again I put my headphone back on open my soda and started to drink it I sat down under my willow tree I look at the clouds in the sunrise and see how beautiful it is. I sigh Albert sat next to me and went to sleep he's been working hard before meeting me I took my book out and pen. I went to my writing mode I put my music loud and wrote it's more like a diary I keep.

I was done explaining about my day and closed my book after a ringing in my ears I stop my music and put my iPod away. I look at my right Albert was gone maybe to check his pack I thought to myself I only wish I can draw this setting right now is beautiful I smiled _**Sorry**_ I heard I look and see Albert I smiled at him _**My pack was telling me something I should have told you**_ I shook my head "You have a free will Albert I don't control where you go as long as I know your safe." he nod _**What were you doing?**_ I smiled "Writing." he nod again "So what did your pack tell you?" I ask _**same old thing. They just tell me what's been going on.**_ I nod not really understanding "Cindy." I heard I see Jack I smiled "Jack." I got up and he came to me I hug him "What's up?" I ask I kiss him "I haven't seen you all day yesterday." I said with a frown he laugh "Yeah well mom has me working hard she saw something but is keeping me out of it and I hate it when she does that." I nod "Oh she wants to see you by the way." I sigh "Figures." I let him go "Okay come on Albert." he got up "Uh alone she said." I looked at Jack "Alone?" I repeated he nod "Yeah and I hurry if I was you." I rolled my eyes and ran to Wanda's office I stop by her large doors and open them.

She saw me and smiled "Cindy dear sit please." I sat down on one of the tall chairs and she sat in her computer chair "You're a talented girl Cindy how would you like to join the Great Night." my eyes widen and be with Rayne the nasty bitch (I don't know if she is I just go with my guts) she looked at me lost "Are you not happy?" I shook my head "Yeah… I mean it's an honor and all but why?" I ask not letting her down "Well I spoke with your grandmother," so she did know Wanda "and she ask me to do what makes you happy so I want you to join and I'm sure this will make you happy." she finish I nod "Okay but I won't go back if I hate it." she nod.

I got up "Here," she handed me a red bell dress it's the same one from my dream "It's what the girls wear." I took it from her "Tonight will be special it's going to be an Eclipse I'm sure that Rayne will be happy to have you." she said with a smiled I got up and left "Yeah really happy that a new danfear is there." I said when I was gone I did all my class's and it was night I look at my dress that was on the bed I sigh and put it on I looked at myself and smiled I twirl and left but where shit! I see Meg "Meg!" I called she was in a red bell dress she came to me "Lost?" I nod she smiled "Come on I'll show you where the place is." she took my hand and we left when we was at a very big room she let my hand go when I saw Jack and Noah there I stop. I followed Meg they both saw me and smiled I press my lips together _I'm dead_ I thought I took a deep breath my "friend" Noah and my boyfriend Jack it's like the movie Phantom Of The Opera two guys that love me but the only thing is that I don't know who to pick the poet? Or the fighter?

I see Rayne "Welcome everyone!" she said they all went in a circle I went next to Meg she smiled and maybe Blaze no he's and adult teenagers can't be in love with teachers well not humans but the rules apply for danfear don't they? "Tonight is the Eclipse and today is something special to celebrate!" everyone listen to her I looked at her and the dress was stunning I wasn't paying much attention to her. Can I really have three boyfriends well four Kenneth what am I going with him, do I tell Wanda? No she'll kill him Rayne came to me with a goblet "Drink it." she said I was last in the circle I took the cup and drink what was in it I gave it to her she smiled and drank the rest of it. I looked at her she smiled at me and put the cup down on the table "Today our goddess, Keana has praise us with happiness and she has granted our wish but we shall not forget, Keana has made some wish's true and she can take them back. May this month be happy, may this night be magical, may all hopes and dreams be true." and with that it was done Meg came and bump my shoulder.

The taste in my mouth was still there it was sweat and delicious "So you like it?" she asks I nod "Yeah I liked it." I said "Good." I haven't notice it was Rayne she smiled at me "I hope you attend more of the ritual we do here." I smiled "Yeah I will." her lips curled "I'm glad." she closed her eyes and smiled at me she walk off I watch her what was in that drink it's so good that I want more. Some girl came to me blond with green eyes "So you like the blood?" she ask me I looked at her "Blood?" she nod "Yeah wasn't it good?" I didn't answer her I ran out of the big room I stop by the willow tree I sat down under the tree and pulled my knees to my chest I haven't realize I was crying until the tears hit my knee I wipe my face and look at the night sky this time it didn't calm me down like it should always do. I felt someone nudge me I jump and see Albert "She's horrible Al." I said he looked at me this time letting me speak "I want to kill her for not telling me that there was blood in it." I said "But I can't she's a danfear like me." but I want to kill her damn!


	2. Chapter 2

2: Powers

I sat there crying like a baby who didn't get her way "Here," I heard I looked up and see Blaze he handed me a napkin "Thanks." I took it and wipe my face he sat next to me "What has you so upset child?" he ask me "I went to the Eclipse ritual today it was fine until Rayne gave me the goblet with I guess wine and there was blood in it I didn't know until a girl said it was blood." I shivered he chuckled "Well as long as it was danfear blood then it's okay." I looked at him "Danfear blood? We drink them?" he nods "Only in rituals not all the times." I took a deep breath "I don't think it was danfear blood Blaze." he looked at me "It tasted sweet and delicious more like human blood." I said his brows winkled together "Human I'm going to have to talk to her." he said "My danfear shouldn't be doing this." I cock an eyebrow "I am her protector and mentor." I nod now understanding he got up "I will talk to her for you." I shook my head "NO!" I said almost yelled I calm down "I mean don't tell her it was me at least." I said "She scares you." it wasn't a question I nod "Kind of she's kinda of wired." he chuckled "Rayne can be difficult at some points."

I nod "I have to go." he left me under my willow tree so if Blaze is Rayne's protector who is mine? I heard a car go by then CRASH! I got up and went to see what happen I see a golden BMW I see a girl trying to get out she was bleeding I went to her with inhuman speed. She looked at me "Please." she said "Help me. Please." I nod I took the car off of her and help her out "Come on." I threw her arm over my shoulder and drag her to the nearest hospital doctors saw us "Help she's been in a car crash!" maybe her car spun out of control I saw no other car they took her and put her on a gurney she looked at me and smiled "Thank you." I smiled "Your welcome." I felt weak. _Get back to school Cindy_ Keana told me they all took her I looked side to side and ran back to the school. I was by the school I stop and went to my room I change and put on pajamas I went to bed morning came I got dress and went in the bathroom I splash water of my face I grab my bag "Albert." he got up and followed me I went to healing class having a headache I was walking to class its early I had a danfear blood that's all I can think of _**Are you okay Cindy?**_ I nod "Yeah I'm okay Al don't worry." he nod I know I have to stop Rayne from what she is doing it's not right.

It's horrible I bump into someone I drop my bag "Watch it!" I know that voice I looked up and see Rayne her face was piss off "You told on me?" she hiss Albert's fur on his shoulder stood up and his muzzled pulled to show a warning "How'd you know it was me?" I ask she laugh she back me to a wall "Please, everyone knows that you almost had your super ex-boyfriends blood so I'm not surprise you told on me by Blaze." I push my hair back "Listen Rayne I'm just trying to fit in like you was when you came to this school." I told her she laugh again "Oh please, I fit in well you on the other hand cannot fit in this school at all freak." she said freak like it was venom "Yes I'm a freak and you know what?" I ask her I moved my bangs out of the way so she can see my new mark "I'm proud of it bitch!" I said through my teeth she back off and let me pass _**I could have rip her head off for you Cindy**_ I laugh and shook my head "No Al I can handle myself okay?" he nod we reach the healing tower I put my bag down and see Noah he smiled at me I smiled back he saw my mark I shook my head and my eyes beg he nod I covered my mark with my bangs the teacher professor Aceso which long ago was a great healing goddess.

She was in a long beautiful white bell dress "Okay class get ready." we all put our hands over the training body "Focus think of something." she said "Go." I focus but on what I don't know what I closed my eyes and just breath my hands was hot I open my eyes and see that I wasn't in the class I gasp 'Cindy.' I heard I see Keana again I was in the dress so was she 'Keana.' I said I see flames, blood, dead danfear's and humans 'What's happing?' I ask 'A war.' I remember Jack saying something about that she looked at me 'Your mark is filled in my child.' I nod 'Yeah.' she smiled 'Remember these powers I have given you can be taken back.' I nod 'I will use my powers well Keana.' she smiled 'Good.' I nod 'Get back to your time Cindy go.' I gasp and open my eyes I put my hands down they was all doing there healing I grab my bag and slip away. I left the class and went to the willow tree it's like the place calls to me I was there for about two hours I see someone come I looked up and around I see a girl with blond almost gold looking hair and very dark gray eyes she smiled "Hello danfear." I smiled "Hello can I help you are you lost?" she shook her head "No I'm not Cindy." my eyes widen "How do you know my name?" I ask she smiled.

"Do I know you?" I ask she smiled again I got up "Who are you?" I ask for a reason it's like I know her but where? "You do know me Cindy." I cock an eyebrow "How do you know what I'm thinking?" I ask her "I have intuitive." I nod "So it's kind of reading minds but only the important things." she nod "Take a minute and think about it Cindy." she told me I closed my eyes and tried remember who she was my eyes snap open "Aunt?" she smiled and nod I hug her "I didn't know you was a danfear." she smiled and laugh "I've been a danfear since I was your age." I laugh "How've you been? How's uncle?" she face faded from happy to sad "He's dead honey but I came to see you well get a job here." I nod "I'm your mentor and protector." I squealed and jump into her arms "How's your family?" I shrug "I don't know they tried to kill me." we walk she saw my wolf he growl "It's okay Al she's my aunt." he calm down "A wolf spirit." I nod "Yeah I found him he was hurt." she nods "Where's Wanda?" I shrug "I think in her office." which is also her room kind of weird "Come on." we went to Wanda's office I see the big doors that have ancient designs.

Fiona open the door and we see Wanda she looked up "Fiona." she said Fiona smiled "Hello Wanda." they hug each other "Did you come because of what I said?" I was lost Fiona shook her head "No I came because my niece was here my mother told me." Wanda nod "Oh I see you're her mentor and protector." she nod Wanda looked at me and smiled "Surely you knew she was danfear." I shook my head "No I didn't Wanda." she smiled "Well at least you have a family here with you." I nod and smiled "Yeah I do." Fiona looked at Wanda "Wanda I want to get a job here to teach my danfear all about her powers-" she has my powers to? Keana gifted her as well. I can't believe it that my family member was gifted by the goddess herself its amazing someone should just pinch me if I'm dreaming really Fiona was still talking to Wanda "Cindy." said Fiona I looked at her "Hu?" I said "I'm staying here okay?" I nod and smiled "Okay." I said with smile. "Okay Cindy go it's almost dinner." they finally fix it because some kids order dinner for breakfast so. I nod "Okay bye." I walk out Albert walk by my side I wrap my arms together and started to think how is my family? How's my grandfather? I want to see my grandmother.

I halted to a stop Albert stop two feet away from me he looked at me _**Cindy are you okay?**_ He ask me I can't answer him now grandma and grandpa what am I going to do if they die how will I live on? Keep myself moving ahead? Albert whine and nudge me with his nose I rub his head "I'm okay boy." I assured him "Come on." we went to the dining hall and I took my seat with my friends "What's for dinner?" I ask Kesha "Same thing pick." she said I grab a plate and put food on my plate I got something for Albert a nice steak we took our seat I was eating but only so little "Cindy are you okay?" I haven't notice Meg there I nod "Yeah I'm okay." I said my hearing is good I heard Rayne and the girl that told me about the blood in the goblet after I had a sip "No way a full colored mark?" she said "Yeah and get this she thinks she special." said Rayne they both laugh "She's not special then you are Rayne please you'll crush her." said Antheia the other three talk with her and I can tell who they are and they pick goddess with A's so it's easy Arae, Arête, and last is Ananke "Come on Rayne she didn't threat you and call you a bitch?" said Arae I got up and bang my hands on the table they looked at me "Cindy?" they said "Oh look she hears us and is getting mad." they all laugh I spun my body to face them like a light turn on flames was in my hands their eyes widen they went outside I followed them having the flames go up and down my arms.

"Leave me alone!" I growled at them throwing a fire ball to them "Cindy!" I heard it was Fiona they all laugh when I was caught Fiona grab me and stop my power I let out a shriek everyone covered their ears I stop "Let me go!" I hiss at her not aware of what I was doing all I knew was my body calming down "Listen to me they aren't worth it Cindy stop it you know better your grandparents taught you better." when she said grandparents I stop my eyes went back to blue. Fiona turn me to go the other way "Come on you need to go to bed Cindy." she told me I rub my hair back and everyone saw my new mark Fiona gasp "Not now." she nod "Night-night baby." that did it I spun "Cindy no!" I had flames again and I went to Rayne she smiled and jump out of the way I was blind I cried "Let me see!" I cried "No Cindy!" I got stood up and taken to my room the door closed. I can see again I could have taken her off with or without sight and how the hell is Blaze's Rayne mentor? Now that I think of it god damn what the fuck! I took a deep breath.

The door crack open "Is it safe." I rolled my eyes "Come in Kesha and hurry before I go find Rayne and rip her head off." she came and closed the door fast she put her hands up "Not here to fight okay?" I nod "Yeah I know you're my roommate." she nods "So is Cat sleeping here tonight again?" I ask her when I moved from my spot and went to the kitchen to get a soda "Um no she has a roommate." I nod "Yeah who is it?" I ask "You remember Jami Sullivan?" I nod "Oh with her?" she nod "Yeah and they like each other not the friend type I mean the love type so cute." she smiled and held her cover "You going to bed?" I shrug "Got some stuff to do." she narrowed her eyes at me "If you go find Rayne I can see you in my dream Cindy remember." I nod and grab my bag "Yes I remember Kesha." I open the door and left Albert was tired I let him sleep on my bed I took my iPod out low battery when I'm done I started to listen to Ke$ha- Take it off it died when it started I put it away "Hey." I looked up and see Noah sitting on a branch Blaze he doesn't like me but I think Drew does.

I smiled "Hi Noah." he held to the branch and swung forward "I saw what happen today I thought no one could stop you." I shook my head "No one can!" I said he cock an eyebrow "Really your aunt sure did." he stop me and he laugh "You going to Drew's party tomorrow?" he nod "Yeah I am are you?" I nod "Yeah." I said sourly he laugh again "Okay so see ya." he nod it was the next day I was in good cloths I went to the courtyard I see Drew he jog to me "Cindy hey!" it was night I was in tight silky red dress I smiled "Come on!" he took my hand and ran to the party he stop and I see all the kids "So you're like the popular kid hu?" he nod "Yeah there are three me, Noah, and Jack." my breathing stop I went inside and see Jack and Noah talking I went to them I was between them. Jack gave me a drink I see my friends I waved my hands at them "See ya!" I said and went to my friends Cat and Jon lock together I smiled so was Adam and Abby, Jordan and Yasmine, but the only three without a man or woman is Kesha and Danny.

"Girl you look great!" said Cat I smiled "Thanks." she nod "Cindy can I talk to you?" I nod we went to a bathroom she looked at me "You have four boyfriends Cindy and they all like you what the hell are you going to do?" she ask me I shrug "I don't know I really didn't want Drew or my super ex-boyfriend Kenneth." she nod and folded her arms across her chest "Go on." she said I sigh "God all I want is Jack Kesha!" I said I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head "God stay out of my business!" I snap I left the bathroom and into the big room where the kids was dancing I felt someone tap on my shoulder I looked back and see Noah smiling he took my hand "Come on!" he was trying to save me from a fight that was going to happen he ran outside and to the willow tree we stop and started to laugh I looked at him and he looked at me I smiled he put one hand on my face and one on my waist I put one on his face and arm and kiss him we was kissing for about twenty minutes _Cindy stop!_ I suck in air and stop I push Noah away "Keana?"

_Run child run!_ I looked for danger "Cindy?" said Noah I shrug and then see Jack "Jack!" I said he looked piss off he ran off "Jack!" I called to him I closed my eyes "You was with him?" Noah asks I nod "Yes." I said "I'm sorry." he said "Go away! Go!" I said he left me I put my hands on my face and started to cry great my boyfriend hates me and I might not get together with him ever again I went to the corridor and change I took a shower and went to bed.

I woke up at seven in the morning I see Albert laying on the floor I got up and put on pants and a shirt I tied my hair and grab my bag and left to fighting class I see Jack he looked at me I went to him "Jack please I want to talk." he looked at me his eyes blazed "What's to talk about Cindy?" he ask me "You like Noah end of deal just leave me alone." he walk off as it became to go the guild I stayed next to Jack I went to healing class Noah was smiling at me I didn't. It was lunch I sat alone I looked around to see Jack I saw him talking with my friends they looked at me I had tears "Oh look miss perfect doesn't have her friends anymore." said Rayne "Go away Rayne." I said "Aw what's the matter don't feel like fighting today?" she ask I looked at her "God your such an annoying bitch you know that?" I got up and she got in my face "At least I didn't lose my friends." I slap her everyone looked at us "Leave me the fuck alone freak." I said and I grab my bag and left the dinning hall "Oh no you didn't." she said like a typical white girl I heard her come after me I drop my bag and Albert came he was growling I spun and looked at Rayne she had flames in her hands.

"You didn't just hit me." she hisses I rolled my eyes and my hands became claws "Let's dance bitch." I said "Why you know who's going to win." she's toying me "Everyone knows your parents didn't love you. You was a rich spoiled brat and you almost had your super ex-boyfriends blood and almost killed your sister." my hands was normal I had tears I grab my bag and ran off "Cindy!" called Kesha I stop by the willow tree I climb the tree and stop at the top Albert was at the bottom _**You know it's not fun when I can't climb Cindy**_ he said "Just go Al I need to be alone okay." _**Call me if you're in danger**_ I nod "Okay." he left I stayed up here until dark not going to any of my class's boy I'm going to get it from Fiona _You're going to have to get down sooner or later Cindy_ I heard "Why? So people can call me a coward?" I said _Cowards mean little what you did was strong you didn't start a fight with Rayne_ I closed my eyes and see her 'Yeah but that means little to high school kids Keana.' I said she sigh this time it was the pond when I first saw her 'Come here child.' I went to her 'You are special not a freak.' I looked at her with tears in my eyes her eyes have no color she must be blind to and her hair was like the night sky black that you can swear it has blue and purple she has flowers in her hair 'What you call special they call freak.'

She smiled and moved her hair to the side and I see the marks I have 'You are my child dear. If they call you freak then they ashamed the goddess they praise.' I smiled she moved my hair and see the marks her face it look like something I've never seen like confusion 'It can't be.' I looked at her 'What is goddess?' I ask her 'Your mark its filled in yes and added.' no wonder I felt a burn on my back of my left side 'You are the one and so much more.' she said 'I wish I can believe that goddess.' I said to her 'Here,' she held something in her hands a necklace 'I was saving this for a different time but you need it now.' it floated in the air 'It's going to help you keep you in contact with me and I can show you danger when I see it.' I nod and took it looking at the night looking necklace I put it on she kiss my forehead 'Go my child.' I open my eyes and almost fell I landed on my back nothing hurt I flip and was on my feet 'Go get some rest okay?' I nod and went to my corridor "Albert?" I called I heard running I ran to the corridor he was there I smiled.

I was in my corridor I stop and cried out in agony _**Cindy?**_ said Albert I drop to my knees and wrap my arms around my stomach: My family dead, the house on fire, blood everywhere: my eyes shot open the kids was around me I drop my bag and ran to my house _**Cindy!**_ Albert followed me I ran out of the school. I smelled smoke I was close I see my house on fire I stop by the house and gathered the clouds and made it rain hard on the house it stop and I see my family "Cindy!" they said they came to me and hug me their blood hit me hard "Are you staying here?" my mother ask me I shook my head and showed my marks "I can't I have to go back to Athegato." she nod I see Lucy "Lucy!" I said she hug me I held her tightly "We will come in a month to see you okay Cindy?" I nod 'Go back Cindy before their blood gets to you and before you get weak.' I nod and smiled "By guys I love you okay?" they nod "Cindy wait!" Lucy took something off her wrist and toss it to me I grab it and looked at her and smiled I ran back to school I stop and laugh.

Albert looked at me like I lost my mind "I didn't kill them. Albert I didn't kill them." he knew what I mean about that _**No you didn't but that doesn't mean that you didn't kill them you won't soon**_ I stop laughing and nod "Right come on." we went to my corridor I grab my bag and went to bed after changing and taking a shower it became morning me and Kesha was talking about the homework we have for the sight seeking thing "So Keana really gave you that and you really speak to her?" I nod "Yeah sometimes when I dream or when she wants to talk to me." she nod "That's so cool the only danfear that could do that was well is Rayne." I looked at her "You're kidding right?" she shook her head "No Keana fancy's Rayne of her ability I really don't know what really." I didn't get it "Tell me more about the change." she sigh "I really don't like to talk about it after losing my twin sister to it." I look at my food "Sorry I didn't know." she shook her head and took a deep breath you can hear the sobs coming "The change is something we all fear. We don't worry about other things killing us only the rejection of the change healers like you and Wanda and everyone else can't save them at all." I looked at her "What did it look like?"

She put both of her hand on my ears blood coming out of the eyes, nose, mouth, ears and breathing hard coughing hard she let her hands drop "That was my sister's death." I must have a sorry look because Kesha and I had to leave when she said lets go we went to sight seeking I was to the southwest I saw nothing it became lunch "Come on I'm starving." I laugh we grab our things and left to the dinning hall I see Adam, Yasmine, Abby, Jordan, and Danny sitting already Danny looked at Kesha and smiled "I think Danny like's you Kesha." she smiled "He's just a good friend." I looked at her neck "He gave it to you." she nod "Last year for my birthday so…" she let her sentence trail I smirk and see Jack "How are you going to get Jack with you?" she ask me "I don't know." she nod we took our seats "Cindy can I talk to you?" I heard Jack say I got up and went to Jack I put my hands in my pockets "Yeah?" he grab my arm and took me outside "I'm sorry okay. I can't stay away from you anymore and I can't stay mad." I smiled "Is it because you realize you love me too much and your heart aches when you see my face or because-" he stops me with a kiss. I kiss him back he stop and had his forehead on mine "You can't shut up can you?"

I laugh and see Jack's hawk he was flying he stop on a tree near us "He looks somber about something." I examine he shook his head "He hates it when people are near me." I heard Albert snarling "Same here but my spirit likes the person fast." Jack nod "Albert this is Jack." he went on his haunches and howl _**Nice to meet you Jack**_ he smiled "You too Albert." Jack said 'Cindy.' I heard 'Keana?' I said 'Hello child I think you and Jack should go to the willow tree now.' I nod and looked at Jack "Come on." I grab his hand and went to the willow tree we stop and I see her Keana. Jack gasp and went on his knees he bowed at her "Goddess." he said Keana and I laugh "Get up Jackson." he got up and held my hand "Hello my kids." we smiled at her "Hello Goddess." she smiled she was in a white bell dress "I know this is very confusing but I called Cindy to tell her something." I nod "What is it Keana?" she looked at me and it was like I saw everything in her eyes I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and open my eyes "Can I stop it?" she didn't look too sure "I don't know Cindy I really don't know." she said I sigh "What? Stop what?" Jack asks "It's best to not ask a goddess what she sees Jack. Trust me." he looked at me but I keep my eyes at Keana.

"I'll be seeing you soon I trust?"

She nods "Of course my child now I need to go back to my realm before I fade away." I nod and smiled she came to me and hug me and whispered in my ear "Keep your friends close but the ones you hate closer they can help you in time." she let me go I looked at her she smiled and left Jack looked at me "Come on." he tighten his grip on my hand and we went to my corridor we stop "See you at the guild." I smiled "Yeah. Jack." he looked at me "Yeah?" I flung to him and kiss him "Thank you for being my boyfriend again." he smiled and tap kiss me "Anytime baby." I hit him he laughs and I couldn't help but laugh with him "Go my love sleep." I let my hand slid out of his and went in the lobby I see Rayne she looked at me then my neck "I see the goddess fancy's you as well?" she ask eating a salad "Mind your business Rayne." I fix my bag "Oh I'm scared." she laughs "Freak." I stop by the stairs "If I'm a freak then you shamed the goddess because she has all powers I have. And you shame your mentor and protector Blaze." she stop and I heard the glass cup she held break "I hope you'll pick that up before someone cuts there foot." I smiled and went to my room 234 I open the door and see Kesha making out with Danny I slam the door close they both jump and looked at me "You're kidding right?" I ask Kesha she blushes "Danny get out of here before Wanda rips your head off." he got his things and left the room I took my bag to my bed.

"So I guess you and Jack didn't get together?" she ask "No we did." she saw the anger on my face "So what's wrong?" she ask tying her hair "It's what Keana showed me." I said "What did she sow you?" she asks "I don't want to say it. It deals with me." her eyes widen "You're not going to die are you?" she ask horrified I shook my head "No its nothing Kesha just take a shower I can smell the love you to had." she grab her things and took a shower I went to the washing room and wash my cloths "Got anything you want me to wash?" I called "Nah I got it." she called back I started the washing machine and went to the kitchen I got a soda and a glass cup I poured the soda in the cup and started to drink it I heard the water stop and heard a towel being used to dry her hair. "So Danny and I are mates." I nod "Yeah?" I said "Yeah we were in poetry and he passes me a poem I read it and I fell in love." she said I nod "That's good. I'm happy." she smiled I closed my eyes 'Be strong Cindy. Be strong.' said Keana _Right be strong_ my sister is going to die how can I be strong? 'Try to!' she snap I sigh "What's wrong Cindy?" Kesha ask I shook my head "Hey did you do the biology homework?" I ask looking at her she shook her head "Come on." I grab my things and we started the biology homework we fell asleep when we done 'Cindy?" I heard I looked around I was in the forest I was in a black bell dress 'Cindy?' it was Lucy's voice that I heard 'Lucy!' I called 'Cindy don't go.' I see Jack I looked at him 'She's my sister I have to.'

He shook his head 'If you love me you won't go.' I looked back at the forest then at Jack 'Then I don't love you.' I ran in 'Cindy!' called Jack I see Lucy 'Lucy!' I called I see her fighting something off and it slice her 'Lucy!' I screamed I went to her she looked at me 'Cindy.' she smiled 'Hi Lucy.' I said 'I need to tell you something.' I nod 'What is it?' I ask 'Mom and pop aren't your real parents I am.' I looked at her 'Let me heal you Lucy please!' I beg she shook her head 'No it's my time. I should have told you when you were ten and I was twenty.' I had tears 'Please Lucy please don't die.' her eyes fluttered 'I love you Cindy always have always will.' she told me in a weak voice 'Lucy!' I screamed she died I woke up with a gasp I had tears on my cheeks. "Lucy." I said I got dress and went to find Fiona I see her walking with her hands pointing down like many years ago "Fiona!" I called she looked at me and smiled she let her hands fall when she saw my face I began to cry again.

I went to her and ran and grasp her she doesn't know what's wrong but she just held me I was crying and crying I didn't want to tell my mentor anything not even my friends it became fighting me and Adam fought she was very good "Your good at this." she kick I dodge "Eh I had seven brothers." I nod "None but I fight for the hell of it." she laugh I heard a kid cough and cough I looked at her she stop fighting we all did then I smelled it I dash to her and see her covered in blood the same way Kesha showed me and it was a friend I knew Ely "Get my mentor." and that would be the fighting teacher Vince "Vince!" he came to us "Ely!" he said he crouch besides us and took her "Follow me." I got up and he carried her body out of the gym "Get out!" the kids left Wanda was there she saw me "Cindy go." I shook my head "No." she gave me and ordering look "Go you cannot see this!" I stop "I can't believe Ely's body rejected the change." I shook my head "Horrible." I said to Adam "What will happen?" I ask "We move on." I looked at her "What?" she nods "In Athegato we learn to get past a death of a danfear." I snorted "That's fuck up." she nods "What about her family will they know of this?" I ask her "Yes. But her parents were abusive to her. I bet she's happy." we looked at her I smelled her blood I covered my nose "God." she nod.

"I hope I can keep my friends forever I don't want the change to get anyone I know and love." she nods. We went to lunch I sat with my friends "I can't believe she died." said Abby Adam grasp her shoulder "I won't let that happen to you honey I promise." Abby looked at Adam and smiled "Well we have to get past it." I gave meat to Albert he ate it "Something's up with Rayne and her lackeys." said Danny we all looked back "She might be sensing something." I looked at Abby "She's a tracker." I nod "A good tracker at the most." said Danny "So why is Blaze her mentor?" I ask "Because he's her uncle." I looked at Abby she nod "Yeah Blaze is that hag's uncle." she looked at Adam and gave her a grin Adam rolled her eyes "God I hate that hag." said Adam "Why?" I ask "She took some of my blood last time I was totally weak and shit." she shivered. "Cindy." I looked to my right and see Rayne there "Hi Rayne." she smiled at me "Today is the Meteor shower and I want you to come." I nod "Yeah I'll come today." she smiled "Great. Wanda has the dress for you go." I nod and she left I looked at my friends they glared at me "Look Keana said to keep my friends close but the ones I hate closer because they might help I'm not going to go against my word." I got up and went to Wanda's office I stop when I heard someone fighting "I don't care if you are her mentor!" Blaze? "Yeah but Blaze think about what this would do to her?" Fiona? What the hell? "Stop Fiona you're not going to tell Cindy about who Rayne is!"

I see Blaze and Fiona. Fiona got in Blaze's face "She has a right to know that Rayne is Cindy's twin sister." my breathing stop so Lucy had me and Rayne how don't we look alike I mean we both hate each other "I don't care Fiona just drop it!" Blaze warns "Fine!" she hisses and left I ran to Wanda's office she smiled and took a black bell dress out "Is bell dress common here?" she nods "Yes they are." I nod "Okay." she smiled it became night I change into it and smiled Kesha did my hair and I left we was outside Rayne smiled "Listen I got to talk to you." I said she cock an eyebrow "What?" she ask when the meteor was done "I heard Blaze and Fiona fighting they was talking about us." she nod and folded her arms across her chest "Go on." she said "They said we are twin sister. And that my older sister is our mother." her eyes widen and she laugh "Oh your such a joker Cindy." she left and went to her friends "She's going to die today!" she stop and looked at me "We can still save her Rayne stop being a bitch and help me!" I snap at her "Look whatever you saw I'm not helping." then I heard her scream I ran to the forest and stop "Cindy!" I heard "Lucy!" I called "Don't go." I see Jack I looked at him "She's my sister I have to." I said.

He shook his head "If you love me you won't do it." he said I looked at the forest then Jack then the forest then my eyes stayed there "Then I guess I don't love you Jack." I ran in "Cindy!" Jack called "Lucy!" I called I see her fighting something off "Lucy!" I screamed the thing slice her "Lucy!" I screamed I went to her she smiled "Cindy." I smiled back "Hi Lucy." I said "I have to tell you something." she said "What?" I ask "Mom and pop aren't your real parents I am." she said "Let me heal you." she shook her head "No its my time. I should have told you when you were ten and I was twenty I'm sorry Cindy." I had tears "Please I don't want you to die!" her eyes fluttered "I love you Cindy always has always will." she open her eyes and put one bloody hand on my face "Light and dark and the most things this world has. You my little dove must find which one is right for you." she said she kiss her two fingers and put it on my lips "I love you." and with that she died "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." I said I started to cry 'Go Cindy there's nothing for you to do.' said Keana.

"I didn't want this!" I screamed I don't know who, I don't know why, I just didn't want this. The smell of my real mother blood made me hurt in such a sick way "I won't leave her here." I got up and went to the meadow we ran to when we was little I buried her and made flowers around her grave and a pond around her I went on my knees "I love you too. Mom." I said I blew a kiss at her and hope she can get it and went to school not caring if my white bell dress is bloody and spotted with blood my real mother just died. A sister I thought I had, but, she was my mother so she must have gotten her period at ten and got pregnant at ten the school sees me in my bloody dress I paid them no mind I went to Fiona and she saw me I looked at her and she knew what my face meant she was my aunt or was she my sister? Was Blaze my brother or uncle? Who is my father? Who is my real family? She came to me and that did it I snap and let out a shriek it was close to a cry they all stop Rayne stop and her face twisted in sorrow and agony that her eyes watered up and she came to me she crouch and looked at me. We was both on our knees _Keep each other safe my daughters_.

I nod in my head Rayne hug me I held her tightly keeping her with me. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Cindy." she said to me "People make mistakes." she shook her head "I made a big one and not helping you save mom." she said to me "This change's everything between you and me Cindy." I looked at her "We have to keep each other safe no matter what." I nod I got up "You have to stop being mean to these kids Rayne." she nod "I have to change." she nod I went to my corridor I change into pants and a shirt I looked at myself I heard Wanda and the loud speaker "Will Cindy and Rayne come to my office." I ran out of my room and see Rayne in the lobby.

"What did we do?" she shrug we went to Wanda's office and stop and went inside together we see Fiona and Blaze I got suspicious "Yes?" said Rayne "We just want to talk." Wanda's eyes shifted to me my eyes narrowed "Talk about what?" I ask "About the meteor shower you went to last night." said Wanda "It was fine." I said she smiled they all did _Erase their memory they mustn't remember this and who they are to each other._

_Got it._ They both said "Back off!" I growl I got in my fighting stance they looked at me "Cindy?" said Rayne "They're planning to erase our memories Rayne." I said to her she looked at Blaze "Uncle and aunt." I said to her, thinking if she's confused I looked at Wanda "Stay back, I'm warning you!" I hiss at her "What?" said Rayne "She's trying to find a way around me around us to erase the memory we have." I told her Rayne tug on my arm "Come on sis lets get out of here." she tug my arm again until I got out of my stance "I'm warning all of you stay out of our minds." we left her office "You know they can't get into your mind Cindy." I nod "I know that but you they can." I said she sigh "So why do we look so different?" she ask me "Twins don't always have to be the same as long as they came from the same person." I explain she nod "I never understand twins sometimes." I looked at her "Well we're going to have to know each other Rayne. So how'd you become a danfear?" I ask she sigh "It was last year I was out in the meadow and a vampire was there and bit me I was out for three months and then the change happen." I nod 'You should have let them.' I ignored her "So how do you know the Goddess?" I ask she laugh "Well she favors my power really. A tracker you see when I first came I found all the danfear's and brought them here." I nod "And you?" I looked at her and she presses her lips together "Everything." she nod.

"Hey come to my room today okay?" I nod as all my classes was done I went to my corridor I heard someone whistle I see Drew "God Drew will you ever leave me alone?" I ask him I walk faster "Hey come on you know you love me doll." I stop "Doll?" I said looking he nod "Yeah don't think you don't the Drew knows when a girls likes me." I cock an eyebrow "Does the Drew knows when a girl is ignoring him and is totally not into the person?" I ask and walk off her grab my arm "No one says no to me!" he hisses at me he had a very tight grip on me "Let me go Drew!" I said "No not until you love me!" he said "I don't I love Jack." I said "Then I won't let you go." I got piss my arms burned he didn't even flinch it was like it didn't even phase him at all "Let me go!" I kick him and he let me go I ran fast and went to my corridor slamming the door and hoping to not see Drew ever again I took a deep breath and see Rayne she saw me "You okay?" I shook my head "Drew is acting like I love him and I don't." she rolled her eyes "He can be very demanding." I nod "Okay come on." we went to her room she closed her door "Can I see it?" she ask I looked at her "See what?" I ask "Your marks." I nod "Sure you're my sister do you have?"

She shook her head "No not really." she said I nod I took my jacket off and shirt she saw them "Amazing it's like a labyrinth. All knots, turns, and swirls its unique." she said "Thank you to bad I can't see it." I said "I'll take a picture and show you." I smiled "Okay." I see her getting her camera and see the flash I blink at the shock as it made me blind for a few "Wow." she laugh. I put my shirt back on "Okay ready?" she asks I nod "Yeah sure." I said I looked at her she gave me the camera and I see my own marks it doesn't even look like my back "Does it go to your legs?" I shook my head my legs haven't had a burning feeling to it.

"I want to see yours." I said she sigh and took her shirt off and turn so I can see her back her is kind of like mine but it's just swirls and curls "Mines isn't like yours." she put her shirt back on "I like it." she smiled "Thanks." I smiled she cock her head to the side "Shit you have to go." I looked at her "Why what is it?" I ask "Its Wanda and Blaze they're coming if they see you here they'll kill us both." and I can see in her eyes she means it "Hold on. Close your eyes." she closed her eyes and I dash off "Open them!" I called the door open and I held my breath "Hello Wanda and Blaze." I heard Rayne "Rayne." they both said "Is there something I can help you with?" she asks "Um no not really dear we are just looking for Cindy." I heard Rayne's breathing stop "Why is she in trouble?" she ask "We know you found out that you two are twins Ray so tell us where she is." said Blaze "I really don't know." said Rayne "Track her down and find her and bring her to us!" Blaze ordered "Yes Blaze." they door slam close I was snarling when I came out "They are going to pin me down and get into my head to erase my memory then do it to you." I broke half of a necklace I had "If they do we will always where this no matter what." she put it on I made a lace and then she put it on.

She hug me "Go jump out the window it won't hurt trust me and go to the willow tree you fancy so much." I smiled and jump out the window and ran to the willow tree I stop and climb the branch and sat there like a bird I smiled as the wind past _**Cindy**_ my eyes shot open I jump down it was Albert he sounded far "Albert!" I called _**Cindy!**_ It was pain I ran to find him _It's a trap don't go_ I heard Lucy say I stop and almost fell but I gain balance. 'Why?' I ask I closed my eyes _Fiona and Wanda is mimicking Albert's voice don't go_ I nod and went to my corridor and in my room I see Kesha on the bed reading one of my books I went on my computer I put in my earphone and listen to my music on Facebook and played games I took my book out and read it when I got bored of the games I heard the door open (Yes with the music loud I can hear the door open and close) I smelled three vampires and their scent isn't strange they thought they was quiet but they wasn't I looked at my computer screen and see them I smiled "You guys think I'm stupid." I got up and jump from the chair to the door I left and dash to find Rayne maybe they got her.

"Rayne!" I called I didn't see her "Ray!" I called then I felt a spasm of pain I fell to my knees and screamed I lock my jaws "Rayne!" I screamed I tried with so much effort to get up when I did I see Wanda and Fiona "What did you do?" I growl at them "Nothing now come." they grab my arms I struggle to get free "Rayne! Rayne!" I called "Scream all you want she won't come and remember who you are." I felt my arms burn and they hiss and let me go I ran to find her and to get her scent I found it and followed the scent "Rayne!" I called I see her at the stables I crouch in front of her "What do you want bitch?" I see the necklace I showed it to her "Remember? Remember who we are?" she got up "Get lost freak!" and walk away I grab her wrist and put both hands on her head I closed my eyes and she did _Remember what had happen to us both the connection we have the link we are twins_ I said she open her eyes and shook her head then smiled "God that was scary as hell." I smiled at her and hug her "I'm glad you remember." she smiled.

"What did they do to you?" I ask she shook her head "They got me and erase my memory Wanda put her hand on my ears and said 'You will remember nothing.' and I did." I let her go "You remember that's all that matters right?" she nod and smiled "God its late come on." I shook my head "We can't go back Ray we can't." I said "Cindy where are we going to go?" she asks me "I don't know but we can't go back." I said she sigh "They've stop Cindy they stop trying to fight it off with us both now since they can't get into your mind at all." I nod "Okay come on." we went to our corridors and I see Kesha sleeping hearing her snores I change and went to bed I woke up and had breakfast. Clearly Wanda doesn't want us to know who we are for a reason but why? I had a bowl of Cap N Crunch and finish I heard Kesha wake up I smiled at her and she ate and we left to healing class Adam and Abby was at a new class its nothing special really it's just something that we can remember history of the great goddess and gods the teacher is a man his name is Zax not a god name but that's fine with me we even went through what happen without the gods and goddess.

Today was Titanic and he asking when it sank and he wanted to know what time along with it. No one knew it and as guilt as I am to know is what a total nerd I am along with it I raised my hand he looked at me "Ms. Worthington please." they all looked at me I took a deep breath "It happen April 15, 1912 it was." I stop to think "It was at 11:40 P.M was it not?" he smiled and nod "Yes it was Cindy, I'm very proud of you." Kesha bump my arm and mouthed "Nerd." I just smiled at her and stuck my tongue out at her she did the same "Okay class tomorrow we will do Romeo and Juliet!" I smiled someone knock on the door and I see Wanda "I'm so sorry Zax, but may I please have Cindy for a minute?" he bowed his head "Yes Wanda." I got up and went to her really piss off "Listen I know me, Blaze, and Fiona did wrong things but that doesn't mean you and Rayne have to keep your distance from us." I nod "Okay." I said "I also wanted to tell you that you can change your last name to whatever you want part of your free will." I cock an eyebrow "Does that also mean that you don't have to see what I'm doing as well?" her eyes blazed and I smiled "Hunter I want my last name to be Hunter." she nod "And I want my first name change." she looked at me.

"To what?" she ask since I know Rayne's not her name (My sister) I want my name change as well "Lavon." she nod "Lavon Hunter it is then." I smiled and she left the gong went off I went to lunch I see Rayne "Heard you change your whole name." I nod "Lavon Hunter." she smiled "It fits who you are." she joked I smiled "Yeah it does hu?" she nod we got something to eat "Hey next month is the-" I stop her "Full moon ritual? I'll come." she smiled "Okay. Same dress as last time." I smiled and nod next month is Christmas I sigh and as the day ended I went to my corridor and went to sleep.

I woke up today and felt like crap I got up and looked at myself and see my skin paler then usual I thought I was going to die because the change is rejecting my body, but I'm not coughing or throwing up I took a deep breath 'Don't worry it happens from time to time you're not dying.' I nod and smiled and got dress it was breakfast today the parents are coming in "So you guys coming right?" I ask then they all looked at me "The full moon thing?" I nod "I don't know Lavon I mean it's your place and all." I looked at Adam who was getting pale "We don't want to intrude or anything." said Yasmine I shook my head "You guys." I said slowly so they can get it "Are my family you never intrude me or whatever it is I am doing." they smiled "Sorry but I won't go." I looked at Adam "Oh please Adam for me?" I ask putting on my baby face she shook her head "No way Lavon." I frown "Okay." said Abby wrap under her arms "How about for me then love?"

Adam groan and kiss her "Fine I'll go." she smiled "Thank you." she said cheerfully Adam rolled her eyes I smiled and laugh I didn't see Jack anywhere "Where's Jack?" I ask they shrug their shoulders I got up and see Rayne talking to her friends who then became my friends everyone is becoming friends yeah! I went to Rayne "Ray have you see Jack?" she looked at me with her blue eyes "No I haven't why?" my eyes widen of fear "Can you track him?" she nod I ran off "Wait!" she called I stop "What?" I said "What's wrong Lavon you're not making any sense." she said "I think Jack is." she press her lips together "You'll feel it though mate are like that." I shook my head "I feel you when you're in pain or danger only." she shook her head "Trust me!" I shook her off "Track him!" I said as I ran off I focus on his scent I stop by a cave I've never seen this before "Jack?" I called my voice echoed off the walls I stop "Lavon?" I heard a response I had flames to see and I walk in the cave _**Lavon wait for me!**_ I see Albert "Albert go back I don't need help." he shook his head _**I have a free will remember?**_ I press my lips together "Fine come on." I said he nod we went inside together I really don't like the fact Albert is here with me in danger.

He can get hurt or killed I can't live with him being hurt or killed he walk with me "Jack?" I called again "Lavon go back it's not safe here!" he called "Not likely Jack." I said "Where are you?" then I saw him with blood all over him I went to him "Put the light out you can see in the dark." I put the light out "Albert."_** I'm okay Lavon**_ I smiled I put one arm over Jack and help him up "Come on we need to get you out of here." he shook his head "I can't Lavon I can't." I nod "Yes you can Jack come on." I help him out the cave and to the sights of trees we both gasp at the bright lights that took us off guard "Come on lets get you to the healing wing." I dash to the healing wing and laid him on a bed Wanda came not long after we did "Jackson!" she gasp she must be his mentor and protector what about Meg? Speaking of Meg…

"Jack!" she yelled she ran to him and threw her arms over his body hugging him close to her "I thought you died I saw you in the cave dead but I didn't see." she looked at me "I didn't see you at all." I looked at her lost "Didn't see me how?" I ask she shrug "Ether you or your spirit." she spit the words like acid "Sorry if my wolf is making you blind Meg." I said back and walk off "Lavon." said Jack but I was gone before he went on I went to my corridor me and Rayne was talking about Lucy (Mom) and about the man we needed to find (Dad) we don't know who he is at all or if he's even alive "Did she have a picture of a man with him at all?" she ask me I shook my head "Not that I've seen." she frown "But there is one of a man and her at her college celebration I can get it." she nod "Tonight our grandparents should be asleep." she smiled it became night I put on all black and dash to my old home I climb in from my window that never close's and went to my mother's room (Lucy) and see the picture I was talking about I took it and heard a paper slip out of it I took it and heard someone get up I dash to the wall and see the light turn on I stop breathing.

I smelled something rose's, oranges, and lily's grandma? I heard crying it is grandma I wanted her to see me dearly but she can't see me until my bloodlust is under control the light got turn off and I climb out and dash back I went to Rayne's room. I showed her the picture and began to cough "Water." she got me a glass of water and I took a sip I took the note out of my pocket it was from Lucy "Hey come on." we sat on her bed.

_Dear Lavon and Rayne,_

_When you two read this I am already gone from this world. I guess I should have kept you two and told you I was your mother giving Rayne to her father's brother and letting my parents raise Lavon. Be whatever you think of me I still loved the both of you the man in the picture kissing my cheek is your father his name is RJ Hunter he is a nice man and I'm sure he'll remember you he will tell you the story of what happen when I was ten and he fifth teen trust me. I love you with all my heart my darling daughters and hope you love me as well._

_Lucy. Worthington_

We looked at each other Rayne was crying "So I was with uncle since I was a baby but which uncle? Blaze or a human?" she said I shrug "I don't know." I said "But we found a picture of him." I looked at her "Can you find humans?" I ask she shrug "I don't know I've never tried it before." I put one hand on her arm "No you can you have a picture of him you can find him." she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and put her hands on the photo I let my hand go I have no idea of tracking people at all maybe this is why Keana made Ray the tracker and me well everything in powers. "This may take a while Nessa go do something and I'll find you." I nod and left to my willow tree I put my iPod on and laid on the grass Albert laid besides me head on his paws I put my head on my hands one leg down and one in a 90 degree angle I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my music something I was never allowed to do because they said "You're going to pop and ear drum." I just didn't listen to them and now I'm doing it its funny: I was in the dream when I first saw Keana only Keana wasn't in it and I got scared I was in my dress 'Keana?' I called 'Here my child.' I heard I see her and sigh I went to her she was lying with her feet together and to the side.

'My child there is many things to tell you.' I sat the way she was 'Tell me.' she was playing with a flower 'I am dying.' I looked at her 'No don't say that great goddess.' she looked at me 'Do not cry my child it is only what life does.' she said 'Who will take over Keana?' I ask she smiled 'You will.' I shook my head 'When time comes you will take over my place and rule all danfears' watch over them as you do.' I was shaking my head she put one hand on my face and stop me I looked at her with tears in my eyes 'I don't want you to die Keana I don't.' she smiled at me. 'Oh my child if only I wish what you say is true but from daughter to daughter it has to happen.' I looked at her grabbing her hands 'What about Rayne?' she smiled 'The beauty of having twins is that they can both be in charge.' she said 'I must tell you this though.' she said 'Good isn't always light and Evil isn't always bad.' she said: I woke up with a gasp between a gasp and cry.

Albert didn't move or flinch I took a deep breath what did she mean? Good isn't always light and Evil isn't always bad? I took my book out and see the page I was on _Light isn't always Good just as Bad isn't always evil_ "She must have known about the book." I said to myself really. No it can't be she never seen this book or has she? I put one hand on Albert's neck and rub his neck I heard his heart race and hear his snoring I smiled and smirk "Nessa." I heard I see Rayne she sat down and I see her face she was crying "He's dead?" she shook her head "No." I cock an eyebrow "Then what?" I ask her she took a deep breath "He's here." so this wasn't tears of sorrow its tears of joy "Where?" I ask she grab my hand and help me up we ran to an office then stop I see Mr. Hunter he was writing papers grading them "You sure Ray?" she nod I knock on the door he looked up and smiled the door open automatically we came in "Lavon, Rayne so good to see you two." we smiled "Mr. Hunter may we please talk to you? It's very important." he nod and stop writing.

"Sit girls sit." we sat down "What is it that needs to be spoken?" he ask I took the picture of our mother and the note "You know Lucy Worthington." he took the picture and note water gain in his eyes "My daughters was here with me all this time." he said he looked at us "Lavon and Rayne." we all smiled and hug each other "Your mother wants me to tell you the story of what happen didn't she?" I nod "Yes." he smiled we went to the willow tree and sat down Albert came to my side I put one arm over him I see two other spirits one a white tiger and the other one a lion RJ took a deep breath and began "Your mother and I meet each other at a concert in New York I was fifteen she was ten we fell in love," as he was telling the story I felt like I was in it seeing what they saw, "when your mother and I became in love we had love days after that I became a danfear she wanted to see me talk to me that it was important I couldn't say no to my mate we meet at the meadow she was sitting down with her feet in the pond in a dress 'Lucy.' she saw me and smiled 'RJ.' she got up and hug me 'What's wrong Lucy you wanted to tell me something?' she nod we sat down she took a deep breath she looked into my eyes 'You're going to be a father.'"

"I just looked at her she was crying 'I know you're a danfear RJ I know you're trying to find yourself in this new life and I can't be in it but I had to tell you.' I hug her 'I want you in my new life Lucy I love you.' she looked at me with her blue eyes and smiled 'I don't want you to stay out of my life at all Lucy. Never.' I smiled back at her and kiss her we looked at each other I heard her parents call her 'Lucy!' she looked at me and got up 'You have to go if they know RJ they'll kill you!' I put her behind my back I saw the flames from the troches 'RJ please!' she beg me I looked at her never in my life has my heart torn into two her eyes beg me 'Please.' she whispered I put both hands on her face and said 'I'm coming back for you here.' I gave her the address and my phone number so she can call me and write she smiled 'When I do we are going to be together forever.' she smiled and kiss me I took my bracelet off and gave it to her and left after five months she wrote to me telling me its twin girls and she's trying to figure out names for them.

"As four months past she called me 'Lucy?' it was during class I got up and left the room 'RJ come please I'm scared.' I nod 'I'm coming Lucy don't worry.' I hung up and dash to the hospital I went to her room she saw me and smiled 'RJ!' I smiled back at her 'I came back.' she nod a doctor came in 'You the father?' I nod at him he nod back 'Okay I'm going to have to talk to you.' I nod we walk in the hallway 'She has a half chance of living you do know that right?' I nod 'I'm surprise she didn't get hurt over the nine months.' I nod to agree 'Listen son I know you're a danfear did you have love before or after?' he ask 'Before.' he nod 'Listen I just want her to live doc.' he nod understanding 'I'll do what I can.' we went back inside the room Lucy grab my hand she was telling me that her parents and my older brother will take one twin each and I agree with her she had the both of you named you 'Lavon. Vanessa. Worthington. Hunter and Jade. Lulu. Worthington. Hunter.' her parents change the name to Cindy and Rayne's name was kept until she was change. I had to go back and we see each other each day each month until she became twenty you and Lucy was out in the meadow I was there looking like her age you kind of panic when you saw me she smiled and kiss me 'Cindy, this is RJ my boyfriend.' you smiled 'Hello RJ.' I looked at Lucy 'She looks like you.' she shook her head 'She has your heart and spirit. Did you see Jade at all?' I shook my head and we both feared the worst that you died then after my heart ache I knew

"She was dead." he stops and looked at us "That's our story of me and your mother." I got up and looked at the moon "You two got married?" I ask "Yes we did." I looked at my bracelet "Is this yours?" I toss it to him he caught it and nod "Yes it is." he looked at me "She gave it to you?" I nod and as we can all hear her she said _Thank you my family_ I saw the spirit of her and clearly I wasn't alone they both got up and looked at her she was real to real she smiled in a white bell dress. "Hello my family." I had tears "Mom." I said she nod RJ looked at her "Lucy." she looked at him and smiled "RJ." she said he smiled "Are you alive mom?" I ask which was stupid when I saw her die and she died in my arms she shook her head "No I'm not dead Lavon." I looked at her "How I saw you die." she press her lips together and said "Come to the meadow." we went to the meadow and I have to admit I am lost when she died in my arms we see her over her grave her body was there "I am a white lighter I can't die." she said her spirit went in her body and she open her eyes and sat up it was like a robot she got up and smiled cleaning herself "It's kind of why I kept on talking to you two." she saw Rayne and smiled "Rayne." she looked at her "You know who I am?" she nod "I can never forget what my own daughter looks like." she said as she open her arms Rayne went to her and hug her "Mom!" she said she was crying I hug her to "My daughters are safe and loved." she said "That was one of the reasons the twins didn't hurt me because of what I am RJ." she said to RJ he smiled and nod "The reason I didn't die because the cuts healed." I step out of her arms "What about your heart? It stop." she shook her head "I made it stop." she said it made no sense 'Lavon Rayne.' I heard I looked at Rayne "You hear that?" she nod "Keana." I nod "Lavon? Rayne?" said mom I hush her she shut up I listen more.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Hunt

I walk to the pond 'Lavon come. Rayne come.' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I see Keana and Rayne 'Keana.' she looked at me and smiled 'Come here child.' I went to them and she grab both of mine and Rayne's hand 'You two was pick by me for a reason. I have made you two to stop my daughter doing something wrong.' she said 'A war.' she nod 'Meg?' she press her lips together 'Yes.' I looked at her 'But why? Why is she doing this?' she shook her head 'Something makes her snap and she makes the war happen. She can make a war happen anytime she wants and you two.' she looked at both of our eyes 'Need to stop her.' we nod at her 'I am happy you found your father and your mother is still alive my daughters.' she kiss both of our foreheads and we open our eyes we looked at each other I smiled "You have my mark Rayne." she put one hand on her forehead and smiled "Cool." I nod I felt the sun come up "We have to go and get some rest." I said to Rayne she nod we hug mom one last time and went to our corridor I went to my room I was dreaming of my mother and father finally finding them was something I never thought I could do. At least not alone I woke up this night at seven and had to wake up Kesha before we became late for Sight Seeking she groan and got dress we left she looked pale and tired.

She almost fell asleep a month has past and today was the Full Moon Ritual my friends was in bell dress and Danny he was in a black tux's so was Jordan he looked at Yasmine and smiled her gray eyes and blond hair with a black dress its weird. Adam and Abby held hands "Ready?" I was looking at them "We need Kesha." I nod "Kesha." we was in my room she came out looking really pale "Ready?" she nod "Okay come on." we went to the dinning hall where Rayne and her friends was at then to the willow tree everything was set and done we was in a circle a statue of Keana was in the middle Rayne started the circle I closed we held hands "Tonight is the Full Moon Ritual as we all know it mean Keana our Goddess is looking down on us and is loving each of us." she said "I want Lavon my sister to stand in the middle." I let Rayne and Jack's hand go and stood in the middle. I put my hands together like a pray "I call upon earth, water, air, fire, spirit, and peace to us all. Use the six elements to help Athegato bring balance, love, peace, and goodwill to all the children that has been put as a danfear." I open my eyes to a black color I used the elements and made it go in a circle feeling heat from my body rise and hearing faint gasps come knowing this is working.

I smiled and clap my hands together making it rain all elements hitting us all my eyes was back to blue I looked at Rayne she smiled and nod "Good job sister." she said to me in a whisper "Now I ask the Goddess to keep her word she has made us for decades and to keep her word decades more." and with that the ritual was done I heard someone cough I see Kesha she had her arm on her stomach and one hand covering her mouth my eyes shot open "Someone get me some water!" I ordered I ran to Kesha and smelled it I stop and stop breathing I looked at Kesha coughing blood coming out of her mouth 'She needs you Lavon go to her.' said Keana I couldn't move someone put one hand on me "Go to her." I ran from the persons hand and to Kesha "Lavon!" she said I put one hand on her head and smiled "Hi Kesha." I said to her "I'm dying aren't I?" I shook my head "No you're going to sleep is all." she shook her head "You can't save me Lavon it's impossible." I shook my head and laid her down "Nothing is impossible for me." someone gave me a cup of water.

I gave it to Kesha "Drink it." she drank it and was done lucky I have pants and a t-shirt on under I took the dress off and toss it far from me. I put my hands over her body crying hoping this can work I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and focus on something happy being Kesha's friend, kissing Jack, knowing Rayne is my sister, knowing mom isn't dead, dad was here with us this whole time, Seeing my friends happy. I open my eyes and saw no color am I blind? "Heal!" I said in a spirit voice I felt a jolt of electricity past my body and in Kesha she gasp I blink once and see color return to my vision I sat on my knees and see Kesha breathing and she stop coughing she slowly open her eyes and looked at me "You saved me Lavon." I caught my breath I got up and ran to be somewhere alone and through up my hair was in my face someone pulled my hair from my face and I smelled a scent "Thanks dad." I said "Sure thing. I saw what you did that was a lot for you wasn't it?" I nod "Yeah it was." I said he had a bottle of water he gave it to me I took a sip of it and spit then drank it "Thanks." he smiled "God I just focus on something happy and felt a jolt of electricity past my body and Kesha's and I felt sick." he put one hand on my shoulder and smiled "It's something can be use to." I sigh "I hope so dad." I said to him I hug him.

He wrap his arms around me "I love you daddy." I said "I love you too Lavon." he kiss the top of my head "Go." he push me and I went back to them they saw me Rayne saw me "Lavon!" she said she ran to me and hug me I hug her "How many powers does the Goddess want me to have?" I said she laugh "She's safe she went to the corridor and she's asleep." I nod "Thank you Rayne." she shook her head "No thank you Lavon for showing me right from wrong." I smiled at her and nod I let her go and put one hand on my head "I'm tired I'm going to bed." she nod I dash home "Albert!" I called _**Lavon what's up? **_He asks "Just wondering where you were at." I said he nod and I see him running in the forest "Hey race ya!" I said _**you're on!**_ He said he howl and I laugh I won "I win!" I jump up and down he rolled his eyes _**Yeah whatever**_ I rub his head "Whatever to you to." I said he lick my hand we went to the room and I took a shower I smelled something wrong and nasty I looked at Albert I was out of the shower "Oh Albert." he looked at me I had an evil smiled he shook his head I nod my head "Lets go you might have a free will but your still my spirit come on." he whine and went in the bathtub I started the water and wash him _**I can't believe you're doing this to me**_ I looked at him "How will you get a girl if you sorry to say smell?" he stop.

I smiled "It doesn't take that long Al so please." he rolled his eyes "Hey be good." he lick my face I smiled and kiss him "I hope he won't win your heart. If so then he and Jack has some fighting to do." I heard I looked back and see Kesha "Hey." she smiled "How are you?" I ask her she shrug "I feel like crap." I looked sorry "I save you though." she sigh and said "I wish you didn't." my brows wrinkle together "Why would you say that?" I ask "I wanted to be with my sister." I wash the soap off of Albert and he jump out and shook his body he wet us both "Albert." we complain "Sorry if I did that Kesha." I got up and change into pajamas "Lavon." she said "You're not being fair." I spun and looked at her "Not fair I saved you and you wanted to die if you wanted to die you could have told me!" I snap at her she step back I push my hair back and she sees all my marks I saw one on my hand and stop my fighting it's just like my other ones I huff. "The Goddess likes you." said Kesha "I have to go." I said.

"Where?" she ask

"Rayne" I said

"Why?" she ask me

"I just need to see her okay I'll be back." I grab my bag that I took out my books and put weapons in it and to Rayne's room she open the door and saw me "Lavon?" I pulled her arm and went in her room I closed her door and drop my bag "Show me your hands." I said she showed me her hands I see the marks "She likes us both." she saw my hands and arms I pulled my pants up and see the marks wrap my leg I smiled I looked at Rayne and gasp: I see Rayne and myself we was running in the forest I had Rayne's hand I looked back 'Come on Ray!' I said to her 'What's going on Lavon?' she ask me I didn't answer her 'Nessa please!' we stop by the meadow I see her marks disappearing I shook my head 'God no please.' my eyes beg 'Lavon what are you talking about?' she ask 'Your turning human!' I snap at her she looked at her arms the marks fading away she rip her necklace from her neck and threw it to me 'Take it Nessa! Take it use my power to find danfears'!' I shook my head crying 'Go Nessa before its too late!' I took it and put it on I ran then stop and looked at her she's been hurt she put her hands on her stomach 'Rayne!" I screamed.

She looked at me 'Go Lavon hurry!' she pulled the arrow out and face the enemies 'I'm coming back for you Rayne I promise!' she looked at me with tears flowing down her cheeks 'I love you Nessa.' I was crying 'I love you Lu.' I said and ran off: "NO!" I screamed I clamp my hands over my ears and shook my head "Lavon!" she said she put her arms on me "Lavon open your eyes sis please." I open my eyes and looked at Rayne's beautiful half living face by my watered eyes I hug her and started to cry Rayne rub my back like I was a small child Keana took the marks away and makes her human but why 'Things get explain in time daughter.' said Keana _But she has change Keana please don't do this to her… to me I need her in my life more than I need my own mate_ I pleaded I see her 'Very well Lavon.' she said I smiled _Thank you Keana_ she nod once and was gone "Lavon what happen? What did you see?" she asks I shook my head "It was a fake." I said to her I got up and wash my face. "Come on Lavon you have to tell me what you saw even if it was fake." I shook my head "No Rayne even if it was fake." which I knew it wasn't "I won't tell you." she sighs "Is it about our family?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"Then what was it please Nessa tell me." I pick at my fingers "You were going to become human." she looked at me "Your marks was disappearing and you toss me your necklace so I can have the power to track danfears'." I said she sigh and slump on her bed "That's something Lavon you have to tell Fiona." I shook my head fast "No! I won't tell her and besides Keana made a promise to me it won't happen." she cock an eyebrow at me "I'm going out." I grab my bag and Albert got up she looked at me "Where?" she ask "Just out." I said I left the corridor and went out I went to the meadow and sat down with my feet in the water I put my iPod on and listen to it I see a dandelion I pluck it and spun it back and forth I kick my feet in the water I don't know a thing about saving people or telling people what to do. I can't even tell my mind what to do my mind tells me to do something and I do it. Albert was asleep at my side I put the dandelion on the ground and looked at my feet in the water then my mark caught my eyes it filled both sides of my face it was flower like and a labyrinth like as well.

I sigh I looked at my arms and see the same marks then my legs I bet it's all over my body back and front my music was blast and I heard someone scream I stop my music and grab my bag "Albert!" he got up I ran to find the sound it was female and I can tell its Yasmine what happen? I ran faster and see Yasmine crouch by a body it was Jordan he wasn't breathing "Yasmine." I said she looked at me she was crying I crouch besides her "Can you heal him?" she asks I looked at her then at Jordan "I can try but tell me what happen." I said she nod "We was going for a walk like what we always do on a Tuesday night and then Alex came out of nowhere and stab him with a knife." I put one hand on her shoulder "I'll try okay Yasmine." she nod I put both hands over his body and took a deep breath thinking of happy things as I heal I felt something go in my body it was wrong this feeling I open my eyes and see Jordan breathing he open his eyes slowly then looked at Yasmine "Yasmine?" she cried and hug me "Thank you Lavon!" I smiled "Sure thing." I said she hug Jordan he sat up and hug her I got up a little bit lightheaded everything spun in my head.

I went to my room and went to bed. I woke up the next morning I bit sick I ran to the bathroom and lifted the toilet lid up and vomit it was rough and nasty and I feared the worst I was going to die "Lavon you okay?" Kesha's voice was worried and scared "God I don't know Kesha I just vomit my guts out." I said then I remember I healed two people yesterday Kesha and Jordan. But something was wrong with the healing of Jordan I clean my mouth out and went to see Kesha I moved my damp hair out of my face "Girl you look pale and sick." she said I just went to my bed "And cold god." I said she pulled the cover over my body "Want some soup?" I nod she went to the kitchen and made soup she came with a cup over ginger ale I took a sip of it she went to the kitchen again and took the soup out "I'll tell the teacher you got sick." I looked at her "Then they'll think I'm dying." she sigh "Okay so what do I tell them?" she ask "Nothing." she nod.

"Go you're going to be late." she grabs her bag and looked at me "Go I'll be okay." I smiled at her and she left I got out of the covers and see Albert missing I grab my things and went on my computer I turn it on and went on the danfear myths I went on you tube and type in the song _Colors of the rainbow_ my mother (Grandmother) played that song tons of times and I want to see it or at least hear it once more I looked at the video and see all the colors the door open I looked up and see Rayne she smiled her blue eyes look worry "Hey." I smiled back at her "Hey Rayne." she took a deep breath and I can hear the sobs come "I'm not going to die Rayne okay? I just don't feel good." she nod and took a seat on the bed "So what are you doing?" she ask "Watching a video it's called _Colors of the rainbow_ grandma always listen to this song and I want to listen to it and see the video." she nod "You can put it on your iPod you know that right?" I nod "I know that. I'm not stupid." she smirk I hit her and we both laugh "You know when a danfear is sick it means that they are dying right Nessa?" I nod "But I'm not do you hear me coughing?" I ask she shook her head "So I'm not dying okay so stop." I got dress and grab my bag "Isn't today when the parents come?" she nod "Yeah why?" I smiled and went to the dinning hall "Lavon wait!" she grabs my arm I looked at her "Are you crazy?" I nod "Hey maybe I can see your family." she smiled and let me arm go we went to the dinning hall.

We waited for our family to come Adam and Abby wasn't so happy about it because they are lesbians they're family left them I found that fuck up they came I went with them "Lavon this is my mother and father and my baby sister. Guys this is Lavon. Vanessa. Hunter." I shook their hands "And Lavon this is my mother and older brother Kenneth." we looked at each other "No way." he said I closed my eyes "I didn't know you knew my baby sis Cindy." I open my eyes and it blazed "Its Lavon now Kenneth and I didn't know that Abby is your sister." I said looking at her "You know each other?" I nod and smell his blood it called to me I cover my nose "God I have to go." I said "Wait Lavon don't go." said Kenneth "I'm not scared." I looked at him "I am Kenneth let me go I can't be with you anymore." I said I ran out of the dinning hall and to fresh air I stop by my willow tree god can this get any worse? "Lavon!" I spoke to soon and see my grandparents and great grandparents I open my eyes and looked at them I smiled and hug them they hug me back "Oh my god baby you look so gorgeous!" my mother squealed I smiled "Thank you." I see Rayne and smiled "Why don't you go to the dinning hall and have something to eat." they nod my great-grandmother came to me she put both hands on my shoulder "I knew that the Lakota blood was strong." I smiled and she left to follow them for a sixty year old lady she looks good for her age hu.

I went to Rayne she grab my hand "They don't like being seen by other eyes come on." we went to the forest and I see them "Lavon this my mother and father. Mother father this is Lavon my twin sister." they smiled and shook my hand I admit this they are something the mother has long beautiful red hair and sparkling blue eyes and the father has bronze like hair and golden brown eyes "Its so good to meet you Lavon." the mother grasp my forearm and I grasp hers "Its good to see you too Mrs." I stop "Crossworth." I nod "Mrs. Crossworth and Mr. Crossworth." they smiled and they have dazzling smiled I went to Rayne "Vampires?" she nod I press my lips together "Tell me late okay?" she smirk and nod once "Rayne dear." she looked at her mother I put one hand on my mark and they saw my marks and her marks "Amazing one has the flower and labyrinth and Rayne has the dragon and henna tattoo." she looked at her daughter my head started to hurt I closed my eyes.

I looked at Mr. Crossworth he was looking at me for the longest not at my marks I looked at him breathing unevenly I began to cough hard like someone was smoking a cigarette and they sound like coughing a lung out its hurting my chest Rayne looked at me "Lavon?" I had my hand on my chest I fell to my knees its like I can't hold myself together I put my hands on the ground and cough out something that tasted like metal and see blood on the ground "Lavon!" Rayne cried she looked at her father "Daddy stop it!" she yelled her mother held her she struggled out and came to me and it stop I looked at Mr. Crossworth my hair was down to cover my face and my eyes blazed "Big mistake." I got up with effort and had flames in my hands Mrs. Crossworth back up. "Come lets go love." he shook his head and put one hand to her "Hold on dear I want to see what this danfear knows." I was snarling "Go back." I said close to a growl he smiled at me.

Rayne put both hands on mine and the fames was gone I looked at her she shook her head "I know he can be a bit different." I pointed at him "Different? Rayne that's not different that's evil!" Mrs. Crossworth flinch so did Rayne "I'm sorry Rayne." I was shaking my head and began to walk away "I have to go." I ran back and heard her parents go back then I heard Rayne scream "Rayne!" I ran back to her I see her on the ground I help her up "Come on Rayne!" she got up and we ran I looked back and see nothing but flames I shook my head angrily "Lavon what's going on?" Rayne ask when we stop "I don't know Ray I don't know." I said "Lavon! Rayne!" I heard it was mom and dad "MOM! DAD!" I called to them "Where are you?" I heard Lucy I closed my eyes and made a trail for them "Follow the trail!" I looked at Rayne she was confused "What's going on Nessa? What aren't you telling me?" she ask I took a deep breath and heard something I got up and see mom and dad "Mom! Dad!" I got up and hug them so did Rayne dad put his hands on my head and rub my hair the day ended and we went to sleep.

A new kid came in today a boy he's cute kind of nice hair and beautiful eyes his name is Clark Rivers and he sat with us during breakfast I didn't see Meg 'Look for her Lavon.' said Keana I looked back at Rayne she didn't looked at me I sigh I got up Jack looked at me "Where are you going?" he ask "I'm not hungry and I have some homework that Fiona want's me to do." he nod I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the dinning hall and went to find Meg kind to think of it I haven't seen her since the full moon ritual last week. I bump into someone and it was Meg "Meg hey." she looked at me and smiled "Hello Lavon." I smiled "Where were you last week? I mean I haven't seen you since the full moon ritual." she push her hair back and huff "I've been busy." I nod "Doing what?" I ask "What?" she ask "Doing what?" I repeated "Stuff." I cock an eyebrow "What kind of stuff?" I ask her eyes blazed "Its nothing you need to worry mother." she said and left you know how kids say "mother" to another kid well that's what she just did its sarcastic.

I watch her go and push my hair back and began to cough again I stop and went to Fiona she see's me come in her room "Lavon." I smiled "Hi Fiona." I sat down "What are we learning today?" I ask "Today we are learning how to use your anger for fighting and not childlike things." she still hasn't forgotten when I almost killed Rayne of course that was when I didn't know who she was that is. I nod the class ended I went to healing, then the guild, next was sight seeking, last to a great place where you can read mind the boy Clark was thinking about me and I found it cute but annoying his power is making people die where they stand kind of scary. The day was done and I went to the meadow I see Albert came next to me I smiled at him _**Hey Lavon**_ "Hi Albert." I pet him and he grumbled "Get a girl yet?" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes _**Trying to get rid of me so fast?**_ he ask I shook my head "No just want to know." he bob his head my phone rang Ashley Simpson-Outta of my head Albert looked at me I pick it up "Hello?" I hear someone breathing in the background "Hello?" I said again irritated "Hello Lavon." I heard my breathing stop "Kenneth how the hell you got this number?" I ask "My sister gave it to me." I nod "Right."

I got up "What do you want?" I ask "To see you one last time I know you saw my blood last night when I saw you. Please you still love me and I still love you." I rolled my eyes "In your dreams Kenneth." I said he laugh "Please I have Abby here with me." my heart skip a beat and I almost gag "Fine when and where?" I ask "This Saturday at midnight." he said "Fine and I swear to god I don't care if you are her brother Kenneth I will hurt you if you hurt her." I threat through clench teeth "Bye doll." I hung up and went to find Adam I see her "Adam!" I called she looked at me "Lavon hey what's up?" she ask me "Abby she's been taken by her older brother." her eyes widen "But that can't be I just drop her off in healing class." she said "Then he took her."

Adam's eyes watered up "What does he want?" she ask "Me. He wants to see me this Saturday." I said "For what." I shrug she looked down I put one hand on her shoulder "I won't let him harm her Adam I promise." she nod "Lavon." I see Kesha and Cat with her lover Jami I went to them "Hey what's up?" I ask Kesha fish something out of her pocket and gave it to me "Meg drop this and it had a name it was for you." I took it and looked at the three of them "We need everyone get them in ten minutes and come to the willow tree." she nod I ran there and looked at the note it has my name alright in capital letters ten minutes past and they came Jack wrap his arm around my waist in a second. "Read it Lavon." said Jack I nod.

_Dear Lavon,_

_If you are reading this I am gone far gone and with the one I love the most mother always stop me from seeing him because she said he was evil and bad but I didn't see that in his eyes. I saw a nice man and a good heart and also one thing that you should know and I know you are reading this to everyone (friend wise) and so I'll say it I am with a child this was all my fault. I know my brother must think bad of me so Jack please as a twin don't find me at all ,don't think of me, and don't love me anymore. Lavon my friend and sister I saw one day marrying Jackson. DON'T COME AFTER ME AT ALL I can take care of myself I love you all goodbye._

Megan Alexander

I looked at Jack he had tears we all did "Shall we do what Meg tells us?" Kesha ask between sobs "If we want to keep our promise then yes." I said taking a deep breath I held Jack's hand tightly and squeeze his hand "Jack?" he looked at me and nod taking a deep breath and exhaling "I will keep my promise to my sister." he said I smiled at him "What are we going to do now?" Yasmine ask I looked at her "Move on." I said she looked down I see Danny and Jordan I haven't notice Rayne came 'I want you to see something.' said Keana: I see Meg and a man with a baby girl it was me, Jack and Rayne 'Meg please I didn't mean to do this!' blood was all over the place and flames on trees the bodies was of the kids in Athegato 'I'm sorry mother but you cause this all of this.' she looked at me and cried 'You!' she said I looked at her 'Please Meg stop we all love you very much and your daughter Kelly.' I said she shook her head and pointed at me 'You, you have poison running in your body the cure the tablet.' I blink and she was in front of me I kick her back and flip I was in my hunting position 'Stop Meg you don't know what your saying!'

She jump to me I moved out of the way 'The catalyst needs to die!' it was like she wasn't Meg anymore like a demon took over her body her finger nails grew long looking like razors my eyes widen I saw myself there 'Hello Lavon.' I jump and see Keana 'Keana.' I said I looked at her then at the scene 'Meg has reach her point.' I nod and then listen Meg jump to me but Jack got in the way I felt the pain and cried she stop and looked at her brother 'Jack!' her finger was back to normal he looked at me 'I love you Lavon.' he closed his eyes and his breathing stop 'Jack?' said Meg she crouch 'Jack? Jack? Jackson? Jackie?' she said she began to cry 'What have I done? Jack I'm sorry please say something! Talk to me!' she demanded he said nothing back to her she push my shoulder 'Heal him Lavon! Heal him please!' I looked at Jack's body his eyes closed his wound was close to the heart 'I don't know if I can Meg its to close to the heart.' I said 'Try to heal him!'

I took a deep breath my own life was draining my eyes was getting heavy I put my hands over Jack's body and closed my eyes thunder went it rain the wind pick up the sound was dead but I saw everything 'How long?' I ask she looked at me 'Until the red moon.' I looked at her 'That's when two powerful danfears' show their true sides.' I see myself my hair change to a jet red color well a real blood and I mean blood red color I open my eyes and it was black and white 'You killed him!' my voice was spiritual like when I healed Kesha Meg got up her fingers became like razors 'Stay back Lavon!' I shook my head and growl at her she growl back at me 'You will pay for that!' I said in my scary spirit voice I heard Keana again 'This is your war a war that you have taken from me Lavon.' she said: I open my eyes and everyone was looking at me someone sat me down I put one hand on my head Jack was next to me he put one arm over my shoulder "You okay Nessa?" everyone is now calling me Nessa I'll have to get Rayne for that later "Yes I'm okay." my gut told me to shut up of what Keana showed me "What happen?" he ask "I just miss Meg a lot." they nod to agree with me I got up and almost fell Jack grasp my arm "Come on lets get you to your room." someone else held my arm and took me to my room I must have past out because I heard a door open and close.

"Are you sure she'll be okay Kesha?" I was laid on my bed "Yes Jack she'll be okay if something wrong happens I call you okay?" said Kesha "Okay Kesha. Good night." he said "Thank you Jackson." the door open again and closed I heard Kesha walk "Kesha." I said she stop and she put her hand on my head "Yes Lavon?" she said I groan and looked at her with half closed eyes "What happen?" I ask "You past out in Jack and Jordan's arms and they took you back so you can sleep." I nod "Okay." I said "Okay sleep." she said I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of a clear white place where nothing can harm me then when I hit a meadow full of horse's they all ran and I heard thunder and saw blood and death I woke up screaming Kesha ran to my side "Lavon! Lavon its okay it wasn't real, it wasn't real." how wrong was she? Super wrong.

Rayne and her friend Ananke Rayne came and grasp me "Its okay Nessa nothing will hurt you." I got out of her arms and ran to Wanda's office I open her door and see her she must have seen the look on my face "She showed you didn't she?" I nod "I can't this, this is hard for me." I said she sigh and put her pen down "The one about Meg and the child with the death?" I nod "Meg will probably stop this-"

"What if she doesn't?" I stop her "What if she wants this to happen." I said "What made her snap?" she looked at me "The child made her see something." she said "The child makes you see things of her pick and what she sees in her eyes its like seeing a movie over and over again." I push my hair out of my face "Lavon are you okay? You don't look so good." I looked at her "I'm fine okay! Can everyone stop worrying about me?" I snap she flinch and looked scared to see my face "Lavon you have to see your eyes right now." I did what she said and looked at my eyes I jump back at the sight. It was black "I have to hunt." I bolted out of there and went to hunt. I went to the forest and saw a male deer I hunt it down to the meadow and killed it drinking its blood.

My phone rang I looked at it and see my mother (Lucy) number I pick it up "Mom." I said "Baby are you in the meadow?" I nod and got up "Yeah why?" I ask I heard her running and I also heard dad "Is she there?" I heard him say "Yes." she answered him "Mom what's going on?" I ask her "Get out of there now!" she ordered "Mom tell me, what's going on?" I ask I heard something and it hit me I screamed and drop my phone a string was on me and it shock my body I saw humans but they aren't humans they aren't even danfears' I got angry "Lavon? Lavon you there?" I closed my eyes and made a trail she hung up "Mom!" I called to I heard her and then see her I smiled she kick the people there and then I see dad he help her "Go mom go dad!" I cheered I felt weak and fell to my knees "Lavon!" they ran off someone put their hands on my back "Lavon honey what's wrong?" mom ask "Poison," I shook my head, "can't hold it any longer." they laid me on my back.

"Where's your sister?" dad ask "Home." he dash to get her I looked at my mother "What is going to happen to me?" I ask she put one hand on my forehead and looked at my marks and smiled "The Goddess has gifted and I'm sure she doesn't want you to die Nessa." great mom got the name to "I've always called you Nessa even before you found out." she said reading my face. "You're my open notebook Nessa." I smiled dad came back _Where's Rayne?_ before I can form the words to my mind I heard "Lavon!" _there she is_ I thought she kneeled next to me and grab my hand she was crying "God Lavon please." she couldn't finish I put one hand on her face and smiled she held my hand against her cheek "I won't die sis okay?" she nod I closed my eyes _Keana_ I thought 'Yes my child?' _I need to tell you something please let me see you while they heal me_ I said 'Of course my child.' I took one deep breath I see Keana "Keana." she looked at me and smiled.

"Yes child what is it you want to tell me?" she ask I sat down next to her "It's the child isn't it?" she sigh and looked at me and nod "Yes it is." I sigh "Why is she doing that to her mother?" I ask she hesitated never have I seen Keana hesitated before "Because Kelly wants her to see it what has become of the world because of other danfears' in the world." I looked at her "Can we stop them?" she shrug her shoulders "Someone has tap into my visions and I can't see them anymore." she grab my hand "That's why I need you and your sister Lavon." I looked into her colorless eyes "You two have to help me see what I can't and you saw it in your book that you have written." my eyes widen "My stories!" I gasp she nod "What should I do?" I ask she put one hand on my face my body got hot "Finish your story Nessa do what you are born to do the blood of the Lakota is very strong." she gave me a kiss "Are you giving me another mark?" she smirk "When will you see the beauty in you daughter?" she ask me "The marks are a thing of beauty and love and wisdom." I smiled and got up "Your healed daughter open your eyes."

I open my eyes and looked at my family and smiled I sat up and hug them "I love you!" I said they hug me "We love you too." they said I got up "Lavon!" I looked out of the meadow it was Fiona "Lavon!" it was Jack I see him "Lavon!" he gasp he hug me "Jack what's going on?" I ask "A danfear just died." he said "What's today?" I ask "Friday." I ran to the corridor "Adam! Yasmine! Rayne!-" even though she was with me I need her near me- "Danny! Kesha! Cat! Jami! Albert! Jordan!" I called I stop by the willow tree after I saw cloths there I change and toss my dirty cloths away they came "Lavon what's going on?" said Yasmine who cuddle next to Jordan he put his arm around her waist "Yeah Lavon its like four in the morning we got class soon." I hush them and they shut up I took a deep breath "Guys this is something I have to tell you and you need to trust me." the whole school came I didn't call them even my real mother and father came and the teachers "We trust you Nessa." everyone nod and cheered for a yes "Yes but for this you have to listen to me and when I mean listen I mean don't have you mind wandering in stupid land." they all looked at me "Its serious isn't it Lavon?" Adam ask I nod "Megan snaps," sorry Keana keeping secrets by myself its not healthy for me 'Go ahead dear.' I took a deep breath.

"How?" a student ask "She's with a child," they all made a nose between cries and hisses and growls "Hey!" they stop "Listen before you go to a riot. Meg is with a child that makes her see's what she wants and what she see's and what the child saw was death and blood and it all happen because of a danfear she saw we can stop him or her if we work together." I stop looking at all my friends that became my family "It's a war and it's a war we all have to fight for together to stop this danfear some may not make it the change isn't real this danfear is making us drop dead at any given moment. He or she is taking out the powerful ones first that's why Ely died." I stop so they can catch all of this I see Yasmine all the students hold to their mates close Jack held my hand I see Noah go to Ananke she smiled at him and grab his hand "I hope you guys are with me in this." they nod "This is our story and we have to finish it together as a family!" they cheered. We all put our fist on our hearts and the other one making it an X I tilt my head back and closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath and focus _We will watch everyone during this war we will not let anyone die! _My head snap and I open my eyes they looked at me I see Albert he came to me I howl and they all howl with me I heard wolves respond _**My pack will fight with you as well Lavon**_ I smiled Wanda came and she smiled she came to me and put one hand on my shoulder "I don't like this and you don't ether Lavon if it will cause half of the family to die." she whispered so only my ears can hear "I know seeing my family die for this its really stupid." I said "Then why let them fight with you?" she ask "This is our story everyone is apart of it. I wrote this story and I have to make it end." Jack came he smiled at me showing his teeth he grab my hand and squeezed it. "How will this story end Lavon?" she ask I smiled "Well were all going to have to find out." I looked at Jack "Together." he nod "Together." he repeated "Together!" the school said "Together." I heard mom and dad say I looked at them holding hands my mother's body press against RJ's body.

The next day came and I really hope that what I sad was all a dream but it wasn't I hop out of bed and got dress I grab my iPod and my book I played _Colors of the rainbow_ and kept it on repeat I went to my willow tree and put it blast I sat with my back to the tree I looked at the story

**I went to find Jack and his mother and I see them both with Meg, Kelly, and her mate Andy they looked at me I see a boy danfear he is an adult he has copper hair and red eyes the school was there "Hello Athegato." he said that voice I've heard him somewhere he saw me and smiled "Hello Lavon." my eyes widen "Kenny!" lets say I dated two boys that the names started with a K. "Kenny!" he laugh and it started newborn's came everyone fought them off Jack got someone "Jack!" I screamed I couldn't find him "Lavon!" I heard I see Kenny I got mad my eyes went black and white and my hair change "Why?" I ask**

"**You want to know who bit you that night Cindy?" he ask me I stop "I did. I did it to see if you are really the one and you are the one to stop me." I narrowed my eyes "But why change me if I'm going to kill you?" he laugh "I'm going to kill you first the catalyst dies before they can become to a full power." I smiled my hands became like claws and I had flames rocks circled my body and so did ice shards "Then your late I gotten powerful." I said and threw a fire ball at him.**

I looked at the story and blink "But how do I stop him?" I mouthed I rub my head and push my hair back _**Got a plan Lavon?**_ I shook my head and sigh I put one hand on his neck _No I don't Albert and he's my ex-boyfriend and the one that bit me that night when I was still human_ he looked at me _**He bit you one night and you became sick for three nights and became a danfear on the day you felt better did he ever come?**_ I shook my head I heard I twig snap and I looked around and see someone I narrowed my eyes at the shape its Megan! I stop my song that played for the tenth time and put it in my bag I threw it, got up, grab my bag, and ran to her I stop when I was near her "Lavon!" she hug me and I felt her stomach on mine "Meg what happen? Are you okay?" I ask her she looked at me "Kill me please. Kill me." I shook my head at her demand "I won't kill you Megan I won't." I see a vampire Andy I was snarling Meg looked back and saw him.

"Please kill me!" I put her behind my back "You! You did this to her!" I growl through tight teeth "I didn't want this as much as you Lavon." I stop "How'd you know my name?" I ask him he smirk "I've seen you while you was human and watch you when you became danfear." I was growling "Lavon stop." said Meg she's been so quiet I didn't remember she was behind me I looked at her and looked in to her green eyes they was pleading me to not do it "God damn it!" I hiss she smiled and went to Andy "Don't kill him Nessa please don't." right mood swings is one thing people or at this case danfears have nothing can change in a girl at all (And that's a fact)

I sigh "Okay Meg why are you here? I thought you ran away." I ask she nod "I did but," she paused thinking this might sound weird to explain "But what Meg speak now or forever hold your peace." she looked at me and meet my eye for a second then at Andy's golden brown eyes then back at my eyes and she scan my face, "but our daughter told me to come back." I cock an eyebrow "Kelly told you to come back?" she cock an eyebrow "Kelly?" I nod "You named her Kelly when you have her." I said she nod.

Then shook her head lightly "Meg look come back to Athegato please we all miss you and we won't discriminate you being pregnant." Andy's eyes went solid "She's telling the truth." I looked at him then back at Meg "Your mother want's you back and frankly we all do we all miss you even Rayne misses you Meg." she flinch at that "That is also a truth." I ignored him "Please Meg I'm asking you as a future sister come back. Come back and live with us to not be in stress, to not risk your life by giving birth, by staying happy with your family." she was about to speak but Andy cut her off "She's telling the truth love tell her why the reason." I got piss off "Okay what are you a lie detector? And second off let her speak damn it!" Meg presses her lips together to stop a laugh coming "She's right Andy my voice isn't gone." she looked at me "I can't Nessa I have to stay away from Kenny you know who he is." I nod "My ex-boyfriend I know." she nod "He can't see me." I cock an eyebrow "He wants to kill me not you Meg." she nod "True but your not the one of knowledge I am I know how to kill him." I put one hand out "Give it to me." she looked at me.

"Lavon I can't." I nod "You can Megan do it for me so I can keep you safe if your scared of that." she put her hand out I took it my pupils covered my eyes seeing what she saw I saw again and took a deep breath "Thank you Meg." she smiled then step out of Andy he put one hand on her shoulder "Do you want to feel the baby Nessa? A request from a sister in the future." I smiled at her "Okay." she took my hand and put it on her swollen stomach and I felt the baby. Andy was looking at me _**I'll keep her safe Lavon**_ I nod "I know you will Andy." I said after Meg went back to Andy he nod "I'll fix this Meg and you can come back home with your family." she smiled. "I know you will Nessa." I went in my bag and took something out and gave it to her "To keep in contact with you." she put it on and smiled at me "Bye Nessa." I nod "Yeah bye." I can see the tears in her eyes "Don't cry your Jack's twin sister and your family doesn't cry." she nod and took a deep breath and stop crying "I love you Lavon." I nod and put my hands in an X form and she did the same thing "Love you too keep safe." she nod "Keep safe." Andy put one hand behind her back.

They were gone _**So you got a plan now?**_ I put my iPod on listing to Linkin Park-Faint I nod "Yep and I know what I'm going to do." I looked at the forest and they was gone I looked ahead and took a deep breath I can't cry then it shows weakness I went back to the corridor running now listing to _Colors of the rainbow_ hey don't think it's a kiddy song there are two different ones a kiddy one then a techno one I like the techno one because its cool. Albert ran in the same pace as me I have to come with a really good plan about how to stop Kenny what will I do Shit! I change really fast wearing a blue navy blue bell dress and I grab my blades and hid them in my sleeve Albert looked at me lost "Kenneth wants to see me today so I have to go now!" he nod "Don't come Al." he whine softly "I can do this if something happens listen to a bellbird okay?" he nod.

I put both hands on his face and kiss the top of his head I left I went to the meadow I stop today is Saturday and its midnight I heard something and I see Abby and Kenneth "Abby!" I called "Lavon!" she called back Kenneth held her back I was growling I got my blades ready incase Kenneth does something "Hello Lavon." he called "Kenneth." I looked at Abby "Let Abby go Kenneth." he let her go she came to me I put one hand on her shoulder she hug me and went to get Adam "Okay I'm here Kenneth what do you want?" he came to me and smiled "I just wanted to see you one last time." I nod ignoring his blood calling to me he took something out of his pocket and I saw a blade he handed it to me "I know you want to Lavon I'm not scared." I took a deep uneven breath "No Kenneth go home please." I said he gave me the blade "I'm not scared just go ahead." I smack the blade out of his hands he had it back in his hands my body jerk back "How'd you do that?" I ask he smiled "String." then I see the thick string I nod "What you thought I was something more then human?" I nod "Yeah." I took the blade and threw it to a tree the blade stab the tree "Look Ken just go please." he took the blade back and cut his wrist I press my lips together and stop breathing "Take it Lavon I'm not scared you're still my girl." I closed my eyes.

"I am not your girl Kenneth we broke up seven months ago when you kiss a girl." he looked into my eyes or my bosom "Kenneth." he really looked at me and smiled "Take it." and I can't ignore it anymore I took his wrist and put one finger on the cut I felt the wetness of the blood on my finger and put my finger in my mouth and the taste exploded in my mouth my eyes brighten I put my mouth on his wrist and lapped his blood Kenneth drew me close to him. I responded to his touch putting one hand on his arm and one on his wrist holding his wrist to my lips "Go ahead Lavon its natural." he said I closed my eyes and just lapped his blood I stop with force and clean my mouth when he handed my a napkin "Go home." I said not looking at him "Lavon look at me." I shook my head "Go home and never come back here." he grab my chin and made me look at him. "I won't stay away Lavon I love you and you love me." I shook my head and freed myself from Kenneth "I'm coming back when I want and also there is the month that the family comes so your see me until you become a full danfear or when the change-"

"It's not real." I cut him off his brows wrinkled up "What do you mean?" he ask me "I mean when we are bitten by a vampire we become a danfear or when a danfear bites us we become one." his eyes brighten up "I won't make you one Kenneth find your life and live it." I said "My life is with you." I hit my head "No I found someone already Kenneth we have to move on. I can't be with you anymore." I said he frown "Kenneth if you still love me you'll go home." he nod "Can I ask you something?" I looked at him "What?" I put one hand on my hip "Kiss me." I almost gag "No just go home." he didn't and kiss me on the cheek I push him away and he went home I went to my room to clean my body and brush my teeth I came out of the bathroom towel drying my hair. I see Kesha laughing "Did I miss something?" I ask her she looked at me and shook her head "No nothing at all Lavon." I cock an eyebrow "Lets go to dinner." she nod we went to the dinning hall.

We took our food and I see Rayne sitting at our table I stop and see her talking to them. Kesha walk to them 'What is it Lavon?' Keana ask _I don't know something isn't right _I thought 'What do you mean?' she ask I lightly shook my head _I don't know I just know something isn't right_ I said 'I sense nothing maybe there is something wrong.' I nod Kesha turn and saw me standing there "Lavon?" I looked at her "What's wrong?" I shook my head "Nothing is wrong Kesha come on." I nod my head to the table "Hey you guys heard of that new teacher his name is Zax Belling." I looked at Abby "Zax Belling like the actor in _Save by the bell?_ Zax Belling?" I ask she looked at me and shook her head "No that's just his name Zax Belling." I nod.

"What kind of teacher is he?" I ask "He teaches us horses and poetry. So he's Noah mentor and protector and he's new." I nod I see Blaze come in "Rayne." she looked at me "Yeah?" I nodded my head to Blaze "Hu that's strange he only comes…" her sentence trail off when he came "Rayne we need to talk." she nod she looked at us "Friends." she said she looked at me meaningfully and then smiled I smiled back at her and she left with Blaze "When's the only time he'd come?" I ask Jack he looked at me "The only time he came was when he found out that he was going to leave her." I cock an eyebrow "Leave her what do you mean?" I ask "You didn't know he's her mate?" my eyes shot open "Your kidding right?" I said he shook his head "God I'm going to be sick!" I got up and ran to the bathroom I lifted the seat of the toilet and threw up my hair in my face is making it bad someone pulled my hair from my face "Thanks." I said to whomever "Sure." my heart stop then beat twice it was Ares "Ares?" I said "Yeah?" she said.

I stop and looked at her then wash my mouth out "God I can't believe that Rayne is mates with a teacher." she cocks an eyebrow "She never told you?" I shook my head "No she didn't tell me." she nod "Well that isn't a surprise the way we found out was that we saw them cuddle together one night." I see Rayne came looking worried I gave her the only look and left the bathroom. "Lavon?" she said I was in the courtyard "Lavon hold up!" I stop "What is wrong Nessa?" she ask me I spun and looked at her "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask but before she could have answered the bell hand rung and I went to my new class with Zax I was at the stables. I've been here a few times but never stop at all and sometimes (When I was human) I'd ride on my horse's when I go for some lessons but stop because we found out the guy who was teaching me had a thing and when we knew that he got arrested for that of a child molester I found it gross.

He was handsome long dirty blond hair its not long it reaches to his shoulder blade and his eyes are a clear ocean color his chest well you can he has a six pack he has a tan skin tone making him look kind of familiar he smiled at all of us "Hello class." he said "I am Zax. Martin. Belling you may call me Zax, Martin, or Mr. Belling." Yasmine came to me so I can hear her "Or mister handsome or Sexy boy." I put my hand on my mouth to muffle a giggle he looked at me "Ah Miss Hunter." I looked at him my silly laughter stop "Zax." I said he gestured me to him "Lucky." Yasmine whispered I looked at her she grin at me and I rolled my eyes I was at Zax and he let one hand out and a Clydesdale mare came she was beautiful a golden coat and brown hair "You look like the type of girl that knows a horse." I nod "Yes I've ridden a horse a few times." I said "Go." I went to the mare I let my hand out she smelled it and went on her knees she looked at her back I smiled and went on her she got up I rub her neck "Horse's aren't our car or our get away. They are an extinction of our body and you need to care of them." I said to him he nod I smiled at him 'Nice.'


	4. Chapter 4

4: Once In My Life

Yasmine was begging me to tell her what had happen and I said nothing and even though she was there she saw everything she knows when something has happen but I told her no that nothing had happen and she stop. "So what'd you name the mare?" she ask me "I named her Juno." she nod "Cool." I smiled "Did you get a horse yet?" she shook her head "Why not?" I ask her "Zax said I need to learn how to keep myself intact before having a horse." I frown "That's not right." she nod "I know!" she exclaims I looked at her and she calm down and hum "So I never found out your power." I said she looked at me and stop walking I stop and went to her "Yasmine?" I said she looked down holding her books to her chest "I can take away a life kind of like Rouge in X-men's." I got cold "That's why my parents don't bother to come and why I wear gloves." she said showing me her hands something I haven't notice "That's awful." she nod and sigh "I know if I take the gloves off and touch someone their face." she shook her head "You can see veins that are never there well there and they start to look old and their eyes will lose colors." she said I put one hand on her shoulder she looked at me and smiled "Come on lunch is ready and they will worry."

She nod and smiled we ran to the dinning room "Hey what's that song you listen to?" I looked at her when we were on the line "What?" I ask "The song you listen to what is it called?" she ask me "Oh the techno song?" she nod I smiled "Don't laugh okay?" she nod "Its called _COLORS OF THE RAINBOW_." she nod "Really it sound so cools." I nod "It is they made different types the kiddy one for the little children and the techno for us." I point at me and her she nod "Hey do you know why they are acting strange?" she looked at our friends "Yeah do you not know what this month is?" she ask me I looked at her "Should I?" I ask her back she sigh.

"I can't believe you forgot what this Friday is going to be." I still didn't know then I see Lucy "Mom!" I said I ran to her and hug her she held me and smiled "Where's dad?" I ask her "Working." I nod "Duh." I laugh she took something out and gave it to me "Happy early birthday." she said I looked at her with wide eyes and that was what this Friday was "Don't tell your father I gave it to you okay?" I nod "What about Rayne?" I ask "She got her things already." I nod and open the box and see a sapphire necklace I smiled "It was his mothers he gave it to me when his mother gave it to him." I just smiled and put it back in the box "Thanks mom." she smiled and nod I see Albert come he looks somber he looked at me "Oh no." I said mom looked at Albert _**Come Lavon you need to see this**_ I gave her the box "Lavon?" she said "Wait mom." I looked at Albert "Lets go." we ran to the place where I found Albert we stop and I smelled it the smell was wrong.

Mold, earth the smell of after rain, and puss I almost vomit what I had but kept it together "It was Kenny wasn't it?" I looked at Albert he nod _**We think so Lavon we aren't really sure. **_I rub my hair out of my face "God this story needs to end soon." I said he nod to agree _**You need to end the story not us Lavon you know it**_ I sigh "But I have my new family to help me." I rub his head he didn't do anything but sat there I look at the dead body of the wolf and just felt very sorry for him or her "Al I have to go okay?" he nod "Will you come later on?" I ask looking at him he shook his head _**I don't know Lavon just go I'll be there soon okay?**_ I nod and left rubbing Albert's head one last time and walk off then ran to the school I saw Adam "Adam!" she looked at me and smiled I went to her "Ready for fighting class?" she nod and we went to the gym and waited for Vince to come when he came he looked very sober "Get ready!" he ordered we got in our stance.

Adam wink at me and I smiled at her "Start!" we fought he walk to check us he stop at me and Adam I got her in a headlock then pin her arm behind her back and one hand on her neck she stop both breathing and fighting. Vince smiled at me "Nice job Hunter!" he says the last name of a danfear he only called his student by her name we all miss Ely Adam looked at me "Lavon?" she said my eyes was down I had my hair in a high ponytail wearing sweat pants and a black t-shirt I was sweating "Lavon you okay?" she ask I put one hand on my head "I have to go." was all I said I left without saying why or explaining myself I went to Fiona's class and see her in a red shirt and black pants I open the door and see she was writing "Fiona." she looked up at me and smiled "Lavon come in, come in." I closed the door and sat down on one of the chairs she put her pen down and smiled folding her hands on the desk "What's the problem?" she ask me she looked at my face "Lavon dear tell me." I didn't know what to say or better yet why I was here in her room.

She waited "I'm sorry Fiona I'm going to let you work." I got up and left her class and just walk with my arms cross on my stomach kids past me not to ask me what was wrong clearly my body and face showed it but I don't care. I let my arms drop and looked ahead and see a place it was a gate it had ivy and roses on it to cover it I put one hand on the handle and open the gate. It open and I went in the garden and see the beauty I gasp at the sight and what I saw from the past: It was Rayne and Blaze she was in a white dress of course it's a bell dress I see her sitting on the bench waiting for Blaze to come the gate open 'Rayne.' I heard I looked back we both did and see Blaze in normal cloths she got up and smiled she went to his and kiss him 'I was afraid you wouldn't come Blaze.' he show no emotion she looked at him well 'Blaze what is it?' she ask he walk to the bench and tap his hand next to him she went and sat next to him he grab her hand and pat it while speaking 'Rayne. My darling Rayne I will be leaving soon when I come to the dinning hall you will see me and I'll say your name and you must abandon your friends.' she pulled her hand free.

'Blaze what did you see? Tell me show me!' she said she was going to grab his hand but he moved his hand to not show he shook his head 'No Rayne if I show you then you'd want to come.' hu Blaze talks like a kid 'Is this about our love?' she ask suddenly taking a guess he looked at her and shook his head 'No Rayne its not about our love.' she look very confused 'Then what is it?' she ask he didn't answer her 'Blaze please don't keep me in the shadows not anymore! You've kept me in the shadow since I came here.' she said he put one hand on her face then took her arm with the mark he kiss her 'There is a time for explaining and a time for not explaining Rayne.' he said she shook her head 'What does that even mean?' he turn his head to a no more: I open my eyes and blink a few time then ran out of the garden and to find Rayne I stop by her corridor and knock on her door her roommate answered Ananke "Hi Lavon what's up?" she ask me "Is Rayne home?" I ask she shook her head "No she hasn't come home yet why what's wrong?" she ask me.

I shook my head "Do you know where she is?" I ask she shook her head "No I don't Lavon what is it that you need to tell her?" after knowing what Blaze doesn't want Rayne to know I need to stop them both "How about Blaze?" she looked confused "Hurry tell me!" I snap "He's a harbor Lavon but…" I ran when she said that I ran fast passing my friends still in my sweats and t-shirt I see a person at the harbor and made the shape out "Blaze!" I saw another shape it was my sister I ran to them I wasn't going to make it. I stop and closed my eyes then open them it was black I ran faster then ever and stop at them "Lavon?" they both said my eyes was its normal color I looked at Blaze "You don't have to go!" I said out of breath "What are you talking about Nessa?" Rayne ask I didn't look at her I kept my eyes at Blaze "Lavon I have to go." I shook my head I grab his hand and showed him what I saw many nights ago and what I see in my stories I see the whole things play in his eyes he blink a few times when it was done "You don't have to go." I said again he just smiled at me Rayne was confused. We walk off the harbor "I can't believe you saw that and I didn't."

I huff "Well the goddess gifted me with things no one can see so." I didn't finish only scared to hurt his feelings Rayne looked at me with her dumbstruck look I walk with them Blaze having a wood cane helping him to feel the things around him "What I don't understand is how you'd know it was going to happen." I stop walking then smiled "The way I knew was that I saw it one day in my dream so I wrote it down." I paused "When I write something down I have the same dream the next day and it continue where it left off." I said they both nod. The sun was coming up and me and Rayne went to sleep it became night I got up and got dress "Kesha come on." she groan but got up she gasp I looked at her picking up my hair "Kesha?" she was sitting on her bed she smiled "Two new danfears came today." we left to the dinning hall what would I do without my De-la- nes? That means sister in the old language I was eating a bacon egg sandwich with a cup of oj.

I heard all the kids talking then smelled Fiona and Blaze come "Rayne, Lavon." they said they made the X sign we nod and smiled "This is Apollo and his sister Artemis." my eyebrow raised at the names I had my hand on my cheek "They are going to be new here. Apollo is going to be the healing teachers mentor and protector while his sister Artemis is with me and you." said Fiona. I looked at her wide eyed the twins have blond hair and blue ocean eyes she was beautiful and Apollo was handsome they both left us and the twins just stood there lost. I smiled and got up "Hello Apollo and Artemis my name is Lavon. V. Hunter. Crossworth and this is my twin sister Rayne. Lulu. Hunter. Crossworth." I said looking at her she covered her eyes with her hands I looked back at the twins "Welcome to Athegato I hope you'll like it here." Apollo didn't smiled but Artemis did she smiled at me "Thank you Lavon." she said I smiled at her.

"Please sit eat." she sat down but Apollo acted in protection and came in front of her his blue eyes looking confused she put one hand his shoulder and spoke in Latin he took a deep breath and let her sit "Don't mind my brother he hasn't gotten the ideal of this life yet." I cock an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" I ask her she smiled and had egg and oj "When we became danfears he was so lost and after our family came after us I grab his hand on we ran here." she said with a shrug "But I guess your wondering why we have Greek gods and goddess name hu?" I shook my head with a smile "No trust me my name is Lavon pick after I don't know a fighting warrior in the old days." she nod and ate her breakfast we went to the sight seeking tower Artemis was very happy to be here after telling me her story about her family she was blissful that a vampire has bit her and her twin brother.

She ask me about my family and I told her my entire story when I was done her mouth was open I was laughing so hard it made me cry after two classes it became lunch Apollo was looking for Artemis. When he found her he ran and looked at her his eyes tracing her face to see if she was okay she sigh "God bro relax." he nod and relax we went to our table I was eating Jack came and he put his arm around my shoulder I looked at him "I haven't seen Noah have you?" I ask him he nod "Yeah but he's with Ananke now so." I nod "Right I remember." he nod "Oh this is Apollo and Artemis they came today." he smiled and shook their hands they smiled I was cuddling next to Jack when we went to the corridor watching a movie my friends was talking about the movie asking questions Artemis is roommates with Ares one of Rayne's friends so into the movie I sat up fast and suck in a sharp breath putting one hand on my heart its like someone has sent a dagger to it. Jack looked at me "Lavon?" he said they all looked at me somewhere in my mind someone is calling my name out of sorrow and agony my necklace shined. I heard someone running to get here then they was here "Where's Lavon?" I heard someone it was Andy I turn around and see him.

His eyes was solid he ran back to the forest my eyes widen I jump over the sofa and ran to follow him "Lavon!" Jack called I ran fast "Meg!" I called I ran fast to reach her hearing my name from my friends it was Jack and Kesha with the twins as well "Meg!" I called again more loudly then before "Lavon!" I heard her I slowed down to a sprint "Continue talking Meg!" I ordered her. "Lavon!" I heard then heard a bellbird I followed it and made the whistle and I see her in a cave I stop I went inside and made a fire and gave her a cup of water "Why didn't you see me in your dream?" she ask me I shook my head "I don't know Meg my mind was blank I'm sorry." I see Andy come in the cave "Lavon!" I looked at Meg "Should I?" she nod I made the cave invisible she was sweating Andy wanted to talk to me giving Meg my iPod she listen to it "Can you save her?" he ask me "I don't know I've never dealt with child labor its not the same as healing someone that is dying." he nod having one hand across his chest and one hand on his chin.

We both looked at Meg we don't know how much she can hear us even with the music on loud then at each other "I can try Andy that's all I can say right now." he nod my eyes was back at Megan "Unless." she looked back at me I smiled and she smiled she looked ahead and closed her eyes "Unless what?" Andy ask "You can find me a flower." when Meg told us in the letter she was with a child I've been reading some books on what to do healing is something but you need a flower "What kind of flower Lavon?" he ask me I looked at him with my eyes blazing and knowing he might not find it "Its called Adenium." he looked at me with solid eyes "That flower can't be found Lavon you know it." I nod I closed my eyes and sat on the ground like a Lakota with my legs folded "Sit Andy." he sat down the same way I was sitting "Close your eyes Andy." I open mine to see if he did I closed my eyes I can hear my grandmother telling me what to do "Grab my hand." I felt cold hands touch mine I wanted to jerk my hand back but I was steady.

I took a deep breath and tilt my head back I was focusing on where the plant might be at my eyes shot open and we both got up "You know where it is can you be back in time?" he nod he went to Meg she looked up at him he crouch down and kiss her she hug him holding the iPod in her hand he looked at me I nod. He got up I made a doorway for him and he dash off "Hurry back Andy." I whisper I went to Meg she looked up at me with tears in her eyes I crouch down and she hug me I was on my knees I held her to me "Hungry?" she nod I got up I made a bed of vines and leaves for her I help her on it she sat down I made a small pond and put water in it "I'll be back okay?" she nod I made the doorway open and left to find some food for Meg and myself we might be here for a while. I came back to the cave and see Meg sitting down she stop sweating I gave her an apple she took it looking at it "You know I'm going to have to need blood right?" I looked at her making my own bed of vines and leaves "Meg I can't get it now I'm tired. It was bad enough you was in pain and I felt it." she closed her eyes and shook her head I took a bite of my apple "Well we can't feed on apples and berry's for long Lavon." she said my eyes snap open.

"Meg stop please try to rest okay?" I laid down on my bed its not that soft but it'll have to do. I closed my eyes and fell asleep I woke up to the sound of the steady water of the pond move like a splashing sounds I open my eyes and see Keana there with and I was in a white bell dress I don't remember having this on "Keana." she looked at me and smiled "Lavon my daughter." I went to her and sat down with my legs to the side "There is someone I want you to meet." she said she waved her hand over the pond and I see a picture of a girl with shells to cover her top part and a fin "A mermaid?" she nod she has reddish orange hair and blue eyes "What's her name?" I ask her "Her name is Melisa but she calls herself Lisa." I nod "I have to find her?" I closed my eyes.

"If you want I haven't seen her in years since I was a girl." I looked at her feeling sorry "Where is she?" I ask her "She's at the harbor of Athegato." my eyes widen "At the school?" she nod "Well that's something." I said I heard someone I looked and see Meg about to wake up "Go." I was back in my cloths "I'll see you again Lavon okay?" I nod and she was gone I splash water on my face and Meg woke up "Lavon?" she said with heavy sleep in her voice I looked at her "Yeah?" I said she put one hand under her stomach her face was pain clearly showing it "I can't take it much longer." I put one hand on her arm "He's coming back don't worry." she nod _Andy where are you?_ I thought to myself I looked at Meg I sat down on her bed rubbing her back to comfort her "I wish Jackson was here Lavon I really do." I press my lips together "I can do that." she looked at me "How can you do that?" she ask I smiled and closed my eyes I focus on the scent on Jack and found him he flinch _Jack_ I said he looked around "Lavon? Where are you?" he ask.

_In a cave I want you to follow a golden trail I'm setting it now_ he looked at the ground "I don't know what you're doing Lavon but if it's to see you again then I'm trusting you." I smiled _Thank you Jack_ I open my eyes and looked at Meg "He's coming Megan okay?" she nod not sure what I mean but if she nods then she trust me she fell asleep around noon "Lavon?" I heard I left the cave and see Jack "Jack!" I said he saw me and smiled he came to me and hug me I hug him and kiss him "You have to come in." he came in with me and saw Meg he gasp "She looks sick." I nod "She is the baby is taking blood and I can't leave to get her blood when no one is here to watch her." he looked at me "You want me to stay." I nod "She was asking for you this whole morning told her I could without leaving and so here you are." he nod "Yeah." he went to her he stroke her face "Megan." he said she let out a deep breath and open her eyes "Jack?" he nod she smiled.

He hug her "Jack! Jack!" she said in a sob _I'll be back Jack okay?_ he glance at me and his eyes told me yes I left the cave to find a deer or something I smelled something and chase it down I took my handmade arrows and killed it I took it back to the cave walking with the male deer over my shoulders "Hello Lavon." I heard I stop and see a vampire she had red hair and red eyes "Do I know you?" I ask she smiled "No but I do. The one that will bring my mate down when time comes." my eyes widen "Kenny." she nod "Yes but I won't let that happen. So this means I'm going to have to kill you." I rolled my eyes "God can't this wait really?" I ask annoyed she shook her head I sigh and put the deer down I made flames come to my hands her hands became like claws she bared her teeth at me I growl at her she came to me knocking me to the ground I kick her she grab me and bit me I screamed out of agony "ALBERT!" I screamed I heard running the red hair vampire smiled at me blood on her mouth my eyes change my fangs came out.

"Wrong move." I said in a growl I toss a fire ball at her she jump out of the way "I'll be seeing you again Lavon." she was at a rock I toss a fire ball at her again and she was gone my eyes was back to its normal color and my fangs was gone my flames gone I put one hand on my bite mark and wince of pain I grab the deer _**Lavon!**_ I see Albert and smiled "Hi Albert." he whine softly and looked at my bite mark I pet his head "I'm okay boy." I went back to the cave opening the doorway and went inside Jack and Meg saw me I drop the deer on the ground my own blood came out of the wound I was feeling lightheaded I fell on my side and closed my eyes "Lavon!" they said I heard Albert whining to me "Lavon." I heard it was a soft voice I see a mermaid with reddish orange hair and blue eyes "Lisa?" she nod and smiled "Come in the water with me." I went in the water and my legs went into fins I gasp in shock she moved my red hair from my neck and looked at the bite mark "You've been bitten." I nod holding my hair to the side I looked at my red fins and moved my fin up and down playing in the water I smiled stupidly to myself.

"I can heal it for you." I looked at her "How?" she smiled "I am the daughter of the healing mermaid in my ocean I got the healing ability from her." I nod "Okay." she put her hand on my neck and I felt my neck go hot then cool off I looked at her "Your neck is healed." I smiled "Thank you Lisa." she nod I open my eyes and gasp I looked up and see the cave over my head I sat up and push my hair back then one hand on my neck nothing was there I smiled "Lavon?" I heard I looked to my right and see Jackson I got up and hug him "Jack!" I gasp he held me he put both hands on my face and kiss me I kiss him back. I heard Meg suck in a sharp breath we looked at her "Lavon!" I heard I open the doorway and Andy came I made a fire and got a cup I brew the flower with some of the juice of the apples and berries I closed my eyes and made it cool. I went to Meg "Drink this Meg." she took it and drank it "Get me the deer." they got me the deer I gave it to Meg but she shook her head "Lavon I can't." she said shaking her head "Why not?" I ask her confused "It's the baby Lavon." Andy and Jack was talking in harsh words I closed my eyes.

Meg was looking at me when they got on my last nerve I snap "Guys shut up!" I looked at the both of them my eyes was blazing "You two have to be kidding me. Andy your going to be a father very soon and Jack an uncle I cannot believe you two are going to be fighting over what to do if she doesn't live!" sorry but when people fight over something stupid I cannot lie no more "And sorry to say but that won't ever happen to my sister!" I said looking at Meg whose face had pain written all over it. I put one hand on her face and smiled "And Andy sorry to sound so cruel but this is also part of you. You got her pregnant knowing what could have happen. And you too Megan for having sex with a full blown vampire." she nod they both nod.

I took a deep breath and calm down I looked at Meg with calming eyes "Ready Meg?" she bit the inside of her lip and nod "Andy." he came "Lavon." I heard it wasn't Jack, Meg, or Andy I see Kean "Keana." she smiled and came to us in a white long bell dress. Jack made the X sign and smiled so did Keana Meg who was weak couldn't do it she kneeled in front of her next to me she looked at me "I think you might need some help with this." I smiled Meg laid down on the bed you can see the child moving in her stomach I almost got sick seeing the sight of this and clearly some of her bones was being broken Meg closed her eyes Andy held her hand and Jack held her other hand its clear they don't like each other but they are going to become brothers sooner or later. Meg was pushing the baby trying to not scream. It was about two hours past and the baby came Meg's color left her skin she named her Kelly she was weak just seeing her hold her you see the weakness in her arms she didn't cry the baby.

She looked at her mother and the place around her she put a smile on her face Andy took her when her arms failed to hold much longer. I was taking deep breaths I got up and put one hand on top of Jack's hand and Keana put both hands on top of her chest and one on her head I grab her other hand and took a deep breath Keana grab my hands and I held her hands with closed eyes Keana was saying old words that I don't know and I copied her words Meg's breathing stop along with her heart our eyes open hers no color mine black we went on our knees my eyes became normal we heard the heart of Meg beat once more I looked at Keana with a smile she looked at me nod and smiled she got and was gone. Meg open her eyes slowly and saw us she smiled the baby Kelly saw her mother and clap happily "Your going to come back home?" I ask her she looked at me and smiled she nod my eyes widen. She got up and held her daughter she smiled bouncing her very lightly.

She had cloths on I looked at Jack he smiled "Hey Andy no hard feelings right?" Andy smiled and as Jack let his hand out Andy took his hand and hit him on the back "Yeah man no hard feelings." me and Meg smiled at each other _Can we go now mommy?_ We looked at Kelly and smiled "Yes Kelly we can go now." we left back to Athegato I had my blades out incase something or someone comes we made it to Athegato safely and lucky us that Wanda was walking the school grounds. "Mom!" said Jack she looked at us Meg was behind us with Andy holding her child he came to us and hug us both "Are you two okay?" we nod "Mom I think you'll be shock to see who's here with us." she looked at Jack lost we moved and she saw Megan with Andy and Kelly in her arms.

"Meg." said Wanda in her mom voice Meg was at us she smiled "Hi mom." she put one arm to hug her holding Kelly close to her she saw the baby girl "Mom this is Kelly. Marie. Alexander. Worthington." she paused then looked at Kelly sleeping in her arms "Your granddaughter." Wanda was in tears "May I?" she ask Meg nod Wanda cradled her arms and Meg put Kelly in her arms. Kelly made a little whine but went back in her deep sleep Wanda smiled. I see Rayne she smiled at me _Good job sis_ I smiled at her "Come on lets get her bed and put her in it." Meg hesitated "I was thinking to get her purified first." Wanda nod "Okay lets go. Lavon call the whole school." I nod.

I dash to the clock tower I looked down and grab the string to the clock and hit the ball against the bell everyone stop and I went down they all saw me "Athegato today at midnight meet me at the meadow." they all nod it became midnight I was at the meadow then Athegato came Wanda was in a black bell dress we was in pants and shirts Rayne came next to me "What's going on?" I looked at her "Kelly, Meg's daughter, is getting purified." Rayne nod Wanda held Kelly in her arms Meg and Andy was there. Meg was on her right Andy on the left "Hello Athegato we are here to purify Meg's daughter so nothing will happen to her or her family." we don't do baptize we purify them kind of the same thing if you ask me "Lavon." she called on me I looked at her. "Come." I went to her Meg came to me and place a pearl necklace on my neck and put a silver bell dress on me "I have chosen you to guard my daughter Lavon. To teach her all that you know and to keep her safe." my eyes widen its kind of like being given as a godmother "Will you take my offer as my daughter's mentor and protector?" she ask me looking into my blue eyes speaking in her somber voice "Yes I will mentor and protect this child." I said Wanda came to me I cradle my arms.

She put Kelly in my arms Wanda moved her hand over Kelly's sleeping body down I felt a heat wave go in my body and Kelly must have felt the same because her eyes snap open and she looked at me with a very confusing look "The bond and the purification ask been made!" Wanda said I looked up and see the teachers here Kelly began to cry she wants her mother I gave Kelly to Meg and she stop crying I took the dress off and necklace I pulled Meg's arm to the side she looked at me confused "Why me?" I ask her when they was leaving "Because I know you can keep her safe Lavon." she said I looked at Kelly she put one hand on Meg's face and looked at me I heard her thought _Why is Nessa mad momma?_ Meg looked at me "I'm not mad Kelly." she blink at my voice _Then what is wrong?_ I shook my head "You won't understand Kelly. Each day I will tell you." she nod we went to the corridor Andy left to hunt Meg had a crib in the room Kesha came my group of friends came and hug me tightly "Guys… can't… breath." they let me go and I gasp for air they was laughing.

I looked at Kesha we went to the room where Kesha was sitting on the bed waiting for me to get out of the shower I came out drying my hair "Ready?" I looked at her "No Kesha it's not my birthday yet okay?" she shook her head "No I wanted to give you your present early I can't wait." I sat on my bed and she gave me something that was wrap up I took it and looked at her she was biting the inside of her lips I looked at the wrap present "Do I guess?" she nod I closed my eyes and thought "Is it a dress?" I open my eyes she gave me a look "Don't be stupid Nessa." I smiled at her and open it when I saw what it was I gasp and looked at Kesha "Kes you didn't have too." she shrug her shoulders I took the bracelet out and put it on my wrist it was golden and had pearls on it. "I wanted to. It's not like you can find that with Keana." I blush "Happy early birthday." I got up and went to her and hug her she hug me back.

When my birthday finally came they got me a very nice dress to wear on my birthday it was a golden dress a bell dress of course and golden heels it was hard to walk in then so they got me flat heels instead it was Meg's idea to do a Masquerade like in _Phantom Of The Opera_ so I had a golden mask that had stones on it. It took place in the dinning hall and the court yard Kesha was in a nice baby blue color, Danny in a baby blue suit, Yasmine looked very lovely in a white short bell dress with white gloves, Jordan was in a black suit, Adam and Abby in a purple dress. Rayne came in with a silver bell dress looking with us together a burning candle light "Seventeen." I smiled at her. "Come on." we walk down the stairs and into the courtyard I see Jackson in a golden suit he's looking more stunning then anyone I've seen Meg in a dark blue bell dress holding little Kelly in a pink dress in her arms Andy came with a dark blue suit. I held Jack's hands he looked at me and its like he couldn't hold himself any longer if he didn't to this he kiss me and I responded back the whole school cheered he looked at me "You look beautiful Nessa." I smiled "Stop dazzling me."

He smiled and laugh we walk in the dinning hall and it was beautiful that details can't explain this I heard the Dj play random songs but I mostly heard _Colors of the rainbow_ being played oh so many times the kids danced when they saw me they stop I shook my head at them and we begun the party I open presents from the school then a big cake for both me and Rayne was there chocolate of course everyone had the taste of it, it was great. "Hey Lavon you miss one." Jack held a white box with a blue bow around it "Who's it from?" I ask he looked for a tag he shrug "Don't know open it." I took it from him looking at him with suspicious eyes I open the lid and a small blue leather box I open the box and see a golden ring I gasp and looked at Jack I haven't notice my mother and father here my eyes was wide my mother crying RJ holding my mother.

"Jack." he took the ring I was bewildered he kneeled "Lavon I love you with my whole heart. You've completed me when I first saw you even though the times you was trying to know who you are I loved you even when you wanted to kill me." we all laugh even I laugh at the truth. He went on "The day you found me in the cave-" I flinch at the memory- "I knew you was the one to keep this school and myself together. Will you marry me?" I had tears running down my face I nod my head and hug him I heard someone crying and see Rayne crying I got up and went to her "You can't cry Ray you can't." she laugh and hug me "I'm just so happy for you!" she sob I shook my head Jack put the ring on my ring finger I looked at it being placed on my finger 'Go outside Lavon.' said Keana I grab Jack's hand and went outside and I see Keana in a very long white dress her hair done nicely and her makeup ever so lovely I smiled and she smiled back. "I am happy that my many times daughter is married to a Warrior." I looked at Jack and smiled.

"Thank you Keana." we said she came to me "All your marks are on your body I've taken the burning feeling away and put marks on you and your sister." she looked at Rayne and smiled she grab my hand and looked into my eyes she spoke in a language only me, her, and Rayne knew "Remember my daughters there is much danger that is coming to the school I need you both to stop it." we both nod and she spoke in the normal language "Happy birthday my daughters may this be happy forever." we smiled and she left us my happiness was filled of scared and worry I looked at my husband and press my lips together I looked at Rayne and she at me she nod at me knowing my thoughts I heard someone scream and we went inside one of the students was down. Its was Ananke.

Noah was by her trying to heal her but it didn't work the sickness has gotten in her body well "Yasmine!" I called she came to me "Yeah?" she said kneeling besides me I took her glove off "You told me you can kill but can you cure?" she shrug "I've never tried it." I took her other glove off and grab her hand feeling weak "Lavon." she said trying to pull her hand seeing my eyes lose color I shook my head "No Yasmine I know what I'm doing." she sigh I put one hand over Ananke's heart and closed my eyes I was breathing _**Drop dead Lavon drop dead soon**_ said Kenny _I won't ever die Kenny. You can go to hell _I heard him laugh I felt the breathing of Ananke I open my eyes and took my hand off of Yasmine's Ananke open her eyes and blink before her in wonder then at me "Thank you Lavon." I smiled at her Noah came to her side she hug him. I got up Yasmine put her gloves back on she got up and Jordan came he wrap his arm around her waist I felt someone put their arm around my waist I jump and see Jack at my side he smiled at me and I smiled at him I looked at the floor as the party ended me and Jack held hands and walked on the beach.

We are going to have to hold the wedding until all the danger has cleared off. What will Jack say? Will he feel sad? Angry? Or what if he feels both of them I looked at Jack he was looking ahead. I press my lips together "Jack." he looked at me "Yes Lavon?" I looked at him "I love you." he kiss me and smiled "I love you too." he looked ahead "You know we never dance to a slow dance." I looked at him "And we are still in our good cloths from the party." I smiled "Want to dance?" I smiled and nod "What music?" I ask I he took something out of his pocket and put it on a stub he played it and grab my hand and put one hand on my waist we dance he pick me up and we spun around in a circle I was laughing he kiss my neck he held me I looked down at him and smiled. "You know how to make my heart race Jackson." he smiled and kisses my neck while I laugh.

"You laughter sounds like music Lavon." I smiled at him "I don't sing." he smirk at me "Liar." he said I smiled "I know and I'm never going to sing." he made a face like a little boy "Not even if I ask you?" he ask me I bit my lip and shook my head "Why not?" he ask me "Because I'm not a good singer only writer." he nod "Do you know any songs if so tell me one, sing one to me." I hit him playfully "What part of no didn't you get?" he laugh "Your such a stubborn girl." I smiled "And I will be this way forever." I said he chuckled once and put me on my feet. We walk back to the school we reach the courtyard "Goodnight darling." I kiss him "Goodnight love." I went to my room and see Kesha sitting on the bed crying "Kesha?" I said I took my dress off and put on pants and a shirt and washing my face "It's my family." I sat on my bed "What about your family?" I ask her "I don't know I was trying to find my sister and she was no where to be found." she said.

My brows pulled together "I thought you only had a twin sister." she shook her head "I have five sisters'." I nod "Tell me the names so I know which one your talking about." she nod took a deep breath and calm down "My oldest sister is named Lilly, then comes Nelly, me and my twin sister Sage, and my baby sister Jay." I nod "I was trying to find Nelly she was going to come this month for the family visit and I saw her but then she faded from my sight." she said "Where was she last?" I ask her "I saw her at an old car shop down at 120th street." my eyes widen "I was close to that place!" I got up and put on pants and a shirt tying my hair up "Come on." she got up looking at me puzzled "Where are we going?" she ask me "To find your sister." we left Athegato to find Nelly we saw the car shop I heard Kesha suck in a sharp breath I stop and looked at her she had her hands on her head her eyes zoned out "Kesha what is it?" I ask her I shook her arm and she gasp "Hurry!" we ran inside the door slam open and slam closed "Nelly!" Kesha called her voice echoed the shop then we heard someone "Kesha!" we ran to the sound and stop at a spot where the sound came "She's here but where?" Kesha hiss I heard something I looked down we both did "Stand back." she stood back I put both hands on the ground and pulled the metal off and see and underground passage.

We looked at each other "How deep?" she ask I shrug "Guess where's going to have find out." I jump down and landed on my feet "Come on down!" I called she jump down to my side "Come on!" we ran and see stairs "Stop!" Kesha stop and almost fell I grab her hand and pulled her "What?" she ask I looked at the ground and see a wire "We need to find another way." I said she looked at me "Why?" I pointed on the ground "Trap wire come on." Kesha looked down the stairs "But my sister." she said I bit my lip and looked to my right and see walls made of earth "Lets see if we can get past the wire okay?" she nod we step over the wire and ran down the stairs "Nelly!" Kesha called again we saw a metal door "This is a great place to trap other vampires." I looked at Kesha taking the metal door off "Don't think of it after this I'm taking this place down." she frown.

We see a girl that looks like Kesha but older "Nelly!" Kesha gasp going to her she looked up and her mouth was taped I sense it I gasp "Kesha!" someone shot a arrow at her and Kesha fell to the ground I looked and see a vampire I got my blades out and toss it at the vampire he hiss at me and left like smoke I was shock "Kesha!" I looked at her I took Nelly out of the chains and she fell besides Kesha and put one hand on her stomach "Kesha." she said Kesha looked at Nelly and smiled "Hi ya Nelly." she smiled then looked at me "Lavon take me out of here." I pick her up and we all left the shop and to fresh air I put Kesha down and looked at the wound my eyes widen and I had tears "Your going to be okay Kesha I promise, okay?" she nod I got up and destroyed the shop I pick up Kesha I looked at Nelly "You okay?" she nod "Yeah thanks." I nod "Is she going to?" I shook my head "I won't allow her to die she's my best friend and almost like a sister to me."

She nod and put one hand on Kesha's head she kiss her head "I love you sis." she said "Go home Nelly rest and check the baby while your at it okay? I think your family will hurt you if that baby get hurts." she nod "Thank you." I smiled and dash home I stop and howled Albert howled back he came to me and whined when he saw Kesha "Get Wanda and Aceso go Albert!" he ran and went to get Wanda and Aceso I laid Kesha down on the ground Kesha open her eyes "Where are we? Where's Nelly?" she ask me I hush her "She's back home so are we." she nod and smiled "Can I rest Nessa?" I shook my head making my red hair smack me in the face "No Kesha don't go to sleep if you do then your never going to open them!" she put one hand on my face "Please?" I shook my head fiercely "NO!" I said she sigh feeling her heart beat Wanda and Aceso came and gasp I looked at them with the river of tears rolling down my face "She's dying please do something!" I beg them they nod and went to Kesha.

They had a bed for her and took her "Go to bed-" I shook my head "NO! I'M STAYING WITH KESHA!" I said in a loud voice she looked at me and nod we went to the healing wing I was by her side then she started to cough and this with the wound of venom I cannot do with Kenny taking her life away _**This is what happens when you don't play by my rules.**_ he said I hiss _What rules Kenny last time I check you cheat!_ he hiss at me and vanish Kesha was coughing and coughing Wanda called Fiona and she saw the look on my face seeing my friend dying I can't help her "Come Lavon you need to rest." I shook my head and flung my arms around Kesha's body having her blood on my clean cloths the smell did get to me but she's my friend I won't kill her or lapped her blood. "Lavon." the whole room was quiet it was Kesha I looked at her with tears in my eyes "Yes Kesha?" she looked at me "Go to the room I'll be okay." I press my lips together and she started to cough again covering her mouth my eyes tighten as the lack of hunting.

"No Kesha you won't." she smiled at me "I understand what your feeling Lavon." I looked at her "No you don't Kesha no one does." I said she frown "Trust me Lavon I know you." I started to cry "I want to be alone with Kesha." I said I looked at Fiona "I want to be alone I want to feel like nothing is happing." the three looked at me and nod they left the room closing the door after them. I looked at Kesha she pat the bed and I laid down the blood stop coming and she wrap one arm around me I stayed with Kesha we was talking about the day I came, the day I found out about my power, everything from the beginning to the middle to the end like a story we've told and in each point we saw something different I listen to her uneven breathing and when she drew her last breath I open my eyes and looked at her smiling I got up and see Keana by the door "No one could have done anything not even you if you tired." I was crying "I didn't want this! I want them to die all of them!" I said she looked at me "I know and this is all my fault." I looked at her lost.

"How is it your fault?" I ask "I made Kenny he's blood of mine he's my daughters son and I made him live so I won't see him die." my eyes narrowed "So you did this." she shook her head "If I was to know he had the power to take away the life of a danfear I wouldn't have made him live but since I didn't I made him live." I hop out of the bed "You see him don't you?" she nod I made a sound of disgusts "I don't believe this I'm seeing things you see you just want me to solve them." I said she shook her head but she left before she said more Wanda and Fiona came back they gave me a vial and told me to take it I put it in my pocket and went to my room I see the girls there and Yasmine saw me with blood on my cloths she got up and came to me "Lavon?" she said in her soft voice "She's dead Yasmine Kesha died today." I said without any emotion in my voice I took the vial out Yasmine whine I looked at her "Don't take that." she said "Why not?" I ask her "It makes you forget Kesha." she said my eyes widen I went to my room and saw all her things gone I was snarling I looked at the vial and threw it out the window seeing it spin in a circle.

It broke on the ground seeing the red liquid spill out of it I took a shower seeing the blood of Kesha's run off my body and into the water I got out wrapping the towel around my arms and going out I can see a spirit of Kesha and I laughing I smiled and tears came down I got dress and brush my hair out Albert came and laid down on the floor I pulled the cover and went to sleep dreaming of Kesha she was healthy and looked so better then when I saw her she looked at me and smiled we was running in the meadow she stop and looked very somber and the whole background change "You need to stop this Lavon stop this from happing!" I woke up with a gasp and someone was brushing their hand on my face and I see Rayne I was cold my body was cold I looked at her "It was just a dream nothing more than a dream." she nod "Was it about Kesha?" I nod "You saw her to?" she nod "Yeah I did." she drop her hand from my face "She's lying to us." her brows came together "Who is?" I looked around _who is lying to us_? I thought "Nothing I don't know."

She sigh "Lavon." I looked at her "That day when you came to stop Blaze remember?" I nod "Yeah I remember." she sat down on a chair "He wasn't leaving to stop someone alone. He was leaving for me." I looked at her more lost then ever "I don't follow." I said she press her lips together "Blaze left to get someone for me and you but he thought you saw something bad about this person." she said "Who was it?" she shook her head "I don't know Nessa I really don't." I closed my eyes "What time is it?" I ask "Its four in the morning." I groan "Sorry Nessa." I got up and went to wash my face in the bathroom I pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt I went to the courtyard and Rayne was following me I stop and gasp out in pain _**Such a stupid girl Lavon**_ I heard I went on my knees and my arms around my stomach _Kenny what do you want?_ I see him in my mind his red eyes looking dark out of lack of hunting _**What do you think I want Lavon?**_ I shook my head _You won't get me Kenny you can go to hell_ he laugh _**Then you can die**_ maybe if my heart stops beating I won't feel all this pain maybe if I stop living then my life will end.

I felt my body getting weak I hiss through my teeth my eyes went black I got up it was like all weight was on my body. "I won't give up." I chanted over and over again until my eyes snap open to a black "I won't stand back!" the weight was gone and I got my energy back he hiss at me I ran to get Fiona she saw me "We need to train and we need to train now!" she looked at me confused "I don't understand." I rolled my eyes "The war will happen in about four months we need to be ready!" she got up and I left the students all came and saw me and they all knew "All of our class's training will come to us in four months. We need to be ready for that war! For our story to end!" they all looked at me Meg came holding Kelly "Raise your hands if you're a sight seeker." I raised my hand and about twenty others did "Element user." again about twenty I called everything and it was all equal to twenty there is two hundred students here I say there should be a group of five in each of different power user "Okay here's what I want you to do!" I told them.

Jack came to me he looked into my eyes I didn't better "Can we all agree on the people I have group you with?" they all nod I smiled "Lavon." I looked at Jack "Yes?" I said "What's this all about?" he ask me I grab his arm and pulled him to the forest to hunt I hunted down a deer and killed it lapping its blood I clean my mouth "Lavon." I looked at Jack who was sitting in his hunting position I looked down and sat crossed legged on the ground "Its what I saw last night." he looked at my blue eyes "I had a dream it was about Kesha and she showed me something and I knew we had a train." he nod "You didn't take the vial did you?" I shook my head "No I didn't." he sigh "It was to help you sleep at the night Lavon." I narrowed my eyes at him "If I'd would to take it I'd lose everything about Kesha Skies! I didn't want to do that! What if your mother gave that to you so you can forget about me would you take it?" I snap at him he flinch at that "No I wouldn't." I nod "You see what I mean." he sigh again "Why are you doing this?" he ask me "To keep this school safe." I said in my somber voice it's the voice with no happiness in it he looked at me "Keana showed you this didn't she?" I smirk "No I saw it on my own." he nod again.

I heard Albert by my side "Tonight was a party. It was for you." I cock an eyebrow "For what?" I ask him "To show that we are doing what your telling us." I nod "Well I guess today's training needs to end and start tomorrow." he nod I smiled at him we left at night was the party I was in normal clothing Yasmine took my hand and change my cloths picking it out for me "You know Lavon you need to find a dress." she said when I put on a shirt with a half sleeve and short pants with heels "I don't even think there will be a wedding." she looked at me "No wedding why?" she ask me "Because Yasmine there isn't a danfear in this planet that is married and lived without danger." I said "Not true." I looked at her "Who Yasmine name one person." I said "I can't tell you because no one can find them." I smirk "Come on we'll be late." she grab my hand and pulled me off my bed and into the courtyard hearing Shakira eyes like yours and see people dancing to it Jack made me jump "Come show them how its done." I smiled and went to dance they all looked at us Jack held my back when I bend my back I looked at him and smiled _I didn't know you knew salsa_ he smiled _**Only showing it to you my love**_ he said _Yeah well they all saw us_ he kiss my neck my eyes closed _Lavon_ I heard my eyes snap open I got up and looked around.

"Lavon?" said Jack I looked at him "What is it?" he ask me "I heard someone call me." he cock an eyebrow "Who?" I walk to a table "I don't know." he sat down _Lavon_ I heard I looked around again and see a woman there I looked at her she saw me and walked off I got up Jack saw me "Lavon?" he said "Hold on." I followed her and see her by the south wall she saw me and smiled she left the south wall and to the meadow I ran and didn't see her I was in the middle of the meadow I looked around spinning in a 360 not seeing her she was here no? I thought "Hello Lavon." I heard.


	5. Chapter 5

5: The one

I see a girl with long brown hair that reaches to the end of her back and is tied up her brown eyes looking like chocolate "How do you know me?" she smiled at me "I've watch you since you was a baby." I nod and saw her necklace "That necklace. Where did you get it?" she looked at it "I had it. It was past from my family." I nod "I came to answer your question." she said "What question?" I ask her "I'm a danfear and married to another danfear and there is danger around us as well." she said "Right so where's your husband?" I ask her "At home in Texas." I nod "We have kids two girls names Jackie and Sasha." I nod again "Lavon I know you have a protector and mentor but I want to be yours in the night." I cock an eyebrow "A night teacher what do you do in the day?" I ask her "Stay with my family." I nod "Will they come here to Nashville?" she shrug "I don't know my husband isn't the traveling kind like me." I nod I folded my arms across my chest looking at her "What's your name?" I ask her "My name is Molly." I know that name but where?

My hands drop to my side "Got a power?" she looked at me "I can make you see what I want you to see and make all your five sense go away not hearing, seeing, talking, or smelling." my heart beat twice and it hurt "I only use it during battle." she said to me I nod "As long as you don't hurt anybody I'm okay." she nod "I know you want to rule the school and become what Wanda is Lavon." she said I looked at her "How'd you know about that?" she held a book in her hands "You drop things a lot Lavon." she pass me the book I held it and see it was my diary I open the page and see what I wrote on my third month here. Saying I want to be like Wanda when I pass my change only now I know there is no such thing as the change rejecting your body once your bitten you become a danfear. Its Kenny that is making you die Keana's daughter's son just thinking about that made me upset "I've only read what you know about the war." I looked back at her.

"You read it?" she nod "Only of the war." she repeated "Can you help?" she nod "How?" I ask her "I'll show you on the full moon next week until then be safe." she was gone I gritted my teeth together I went to my dorm room and remembered that Kesha was dead I threw my diary on my bed and took a shower I came out and went to bed the next day I sat alone eating breakfast. My friends looked at me and seem to be worried about me my feet was on the table and I was reading, eating, and listing to my music I read something and stop _There are some people that can help a war and some that cannot because of what they have been through but those who was been through things are the strongest ones ever_ my eyes widen I got up and left the dinning room I press my lips together and see Wanda come with a girl Wanda's hand was on the girls back "Ah good I was looking for you." I took a headphone off and stop my music "Lavon this is Star. Star this is Lavon." she introduce us I smiled "She's your new roommate." my eyes widen just lost a friend and now I have a new roommate thanks Wanda I smiled again and controlled my anger. "Nice to meet you Star." she put a slight smile on and the smile faded "Show her around Lavon."

I cock an eyebrow "I have things to do." I nod "Your in good hands Star I promise you." she nod Star came to me "Come on." I showed her the school and stop at the courtyard "So would you like to see our room?" she nod we walked "Lavon!" I heard I see Rayne I smiled at her she came and hug me "Rayne this is Star. Star this is my twin sister Rayne." they shook hands Rayne's hand jolted back she looked at Star "Um here mother gave this to me she said you need to have it." she handed me something wrap in a cloth "She tell you why?" she shook her head "I gotta go Blaze will have my head if I'm late to class." I hug her and she left to class "Come on." she cock an eyebrow "Your not going to see it?" I shook my head "I check what my mother gives me at night." she nod Star has black hair and white highlights with gray eyes "So do you know how you became danfear?" I ask her "You wouldn't believe me."

I stop and looked at her "Trust me I wish this wasn't real." I said and smiled "Tell me and you'll be shock." I said she took a deep breath but we heard thunder and it rain "Thanks Keana!" I called to her 'It wasn't me you know that.' I smiled and heard her laugh I looked at Star getting wet "Come on!" we ran to the corridor and into the room I see her things on Kesha's bed she unpack and I sat on the bed she was done sitting on the bed "So tell me Star how did you get to become like us?" I ask looking at her "My father was a vampire I shouldn't really call him father when he rape my mother." she said she got mad "She was human and the man that raped my mother was vampire and she became pregnant with me it was only nine weeks she was carrying me. She died because I rip out of her body or that's what some say I knew she held me and she push me out. So now I'm looking for the man that did that to my mother she died yes but not by me ripping out of her." she said tears ran down her face "I'm sorry." she smiled at me "What's his name?"

She looked at me "I don't know but he's working with a danfear as well with a red head vampire I saw him once in my life he killed the human family I was with." she said "How?" I ask "I came home from school one day and I saw the door to my house open I went in 'Mother? Father?' I called to them and heard nothing 'Star.' I heard I turn around and saw a man with long black hair and red eyes 'Who are you?' I ask him 'Your real father.' my eyes widen 'You rape my mother! You killed her!' he smiled 'I did rape your mother but I didn't kill her you did.' I shook my head 'No you killed her!' I hiss at him and took my blades out and we fought until he had me on the ground he rub one finger on my face 'You look so much like you mother.' he said I kick him off and he was gone and that's when I saw my human family dead." she had tears running down her face. "Are you happy to be here?" she looked at me lost "I've never had a home everywhere I went he finds me and kills the people I'm with and I just hope he never finds me here." she said.

"I don't think he will Star." she smirk "You don't know that for sure." she said "So what about you?" she ask me "My first ex-boyfriend bit me one night." I said she nod "I was sick for three months and became one three months ago." she nod again "Your lucky to have a twin sister and your family I have no one." I frown at her "You have the school as your family." she nod "So who's your protector?" I ask her she looked at me "Protector?" she repeated I nod "Yeah each danfear gets a protector and mentor which is the same person." she nod and shook her head "No I don't do you?" I nod "She's my aunt." she took a deep breath "Sorry." she shook her head "No its okay I need to get over it." I shook my head "No child danfear or not has to live with the fact that their father raped their mother and killed them." I said to her "Well I need to." she said to me "Star." she shook her head "Lavon drop it." I got up and looked at her very piss off now.

"You think you got it hard Star?" I ask her "You don't know what I've been through at all!" I said to her she didn't look at me "You don't understand my position Lavon." she said not looking at me "You don't ether! I have so many powers the goddess keeps me at her will to see what she cant," yet she see's anyways "no one wanted this to happen! No one wanted damn vampires! Or werewolves! Or danfears!" I snap she got up and looked at me I had tears "I'm sorry Lavon." she let her arms out and I hug her and started to cry when I stop crying we both went to sleep I had a dream: "Lavon." I see Kesha "Kesha." I went to her and hug her she hug me back "How are you?" I ask her "Good and you?" I shrug "Trying to keep my anger controlled." she laugh seeing her in a red bell dress "Keana gave it to you?" she nod "I want you to meet someone." she grab my hand and walked somewhere I was in a emerald bell dress we both stop and I see a girl her feet in the water playing with a stem of a flower "Sage this is Lavon. Lavon this is Sage my twin sister." she looked at me and smiled "Hello Lavon." I smiled at her "Hello Sage."

She got up and came to Kesha "I understand you was a sister to my twin and for that I thank you." I smiled "Kesha go pick berries for the pies okay?" she nod and left "Walk with me Lavon." we walked we stop at a tree with apples she pick one and gave it to me I played with it she showed me something it was blood, death, flames I see bodies on the ground my eyes widen: I woke up screaming in my pillow I gasp and looked to see if Star is up but she wasn't even there I put on pants and a shirt I left the room and went to find Star I went to the courtyard and saw no one "Lavon?" I heard I looked and see Jack "Jack." he came to me "What are you doing out here?" he ask me "I was looking for Star have you seen her?" he shook his head "No I haven't." he said the sun began to set "Come on training starts soon doesn't it?" I shook my head "No today is going to be like any other day." he cock an eyebrow "Why don't you want us to train?" I shook my head "No I don't know matter what training we do we're still going to be weak." I said "You've seen this?" I nod "Lavon you need to stop worrying about the war okay. Keana will let you know-" I shook my head I push away from him and walk to my first class sight seeking its different without Kesha.

I forgot what she looks like already I had tears I went to healing class and was still crying I ran to my willow tree I made the leaves thick so no one can see me I took my book out and took a pen out I began to write

**Dear Jack,**

**I'm sorry this is something I made on my own I cannot deal with living of seeing things the goddess can it makes me sick if I break your heart for this then forget about me. Tell the gang I love them tell Meg tell Rayne and my parents that they mean everything to me. Jackson you're the bane of me living I hope you know that. You mean so much to me that I'm doing this for you I won't tell you anything when I go don't look for me its going to be a day you'll see me in all dark cloths I love you.**

**Love Lavon. V. Hunter**

I close my book and wipe off a tear I put my books away and ran to my room I pack clothing _**Don't go Lavon**_ I heard I looked back and see Albert "Albert I have to go if I want to end this." he shook his head and whine he went on his haunches _**Your not leaving Lavon**_ I looked at him "I'm not leaving today Al okay." he snarled at me "Albert stop it!" I said he put on his puppy face and a tear ran down his face "Albert I'm sorry." I said he went on his stomach I bit my lip and went to him and went on my knees "I don't know Al okay? I'm just really lost okay?" he bob his head I rub his ears and hear his growling and feel his chest rumble "Lavon?" I looked up and see Star there I smiled at her "Hi Star." she nod holding her books to her chest "What's up?" she ask walking to her bed "Nothing much." I used the wind to close my book I was writing in "Lavon Fiona was looking for you today." she said I looked at her "Why?" I ask she shrug "I don't know she wouldn't tell me why just said to go to her." I got up and feel my cheeks wet I went to the sink and clean my face and left I toss my towel on my bed and went to Fiona's room I open the door "Lavon." she said "You called me Fiona." she nod "I did sit please." I pulled a chair and sat down.

Fiona was writing something down then she put her pencil down and push her paper to the side. "I don't want you to marry Jack." she said each word slowly "Why not?" I ask her "Because he's not a good choice for you." I cock an eyebrow "My choice has been made Fiona." she closed her eyes "I am your mentor and protector Lavon I know what is good for you." I snorted "You don't know shit about me!" I snap I got up grabbing my bag with me. "Lavon please understand what I am doing is only good for you." I shook my head "No its not Fiona you want me to be unhappy is the thing well I got news." I looked at her dark gray eyes my blue eyes went solid "I will marry Jack whether you like it or not." I open the door and slam it closed when I left. I put one hand on my heart _what did I just do?_ I thought to myself I stop walking and see all the kids walking.

My phone buzzed and I jump hearing my ringtone Linkin Park- The Catalyst I took my phone out of my bag and see the number I flip my phone open and put the phone to my ear "Hello?" I said "Hello Lavon." the voice it's the girl from the forest "How'd you get this number?" I ask her "I know a few people." I nod "What do you want?" I ask annoyed "Kenny wants to talk to you he said to meet him at the meadow tonight." I cock an eyebrow "What if I don't go?" I ask her she chuckled "He'll make all the ones you love drop dead even your dear husband Jackson." my breathing stop and I growl "You don't want your friends and family to pay the price for your mistake." my jaw clench and unclench then I lock my jaws "Fine." I hiss through clench teeth "Good he also said for you to wear something sexy for him." my hands went into fists "Whatever I'll do whatever he wants me to do." I hung up and see Jack _What am I doing? Am I really going to let Kenny have me? I mean he's the one that bit me for crying out loud!_ I shook my head and ran off to the willow tree making it and myself invisible I heard the danfears' laughing.

I stop breathing Blaze said I can go to him for anything but I have my mother and father for something bothering me I got up and push my hair back I tide it in a ponytail and went to find my mother I see dad but not mom I stop and thought she died, thought she went missing my eyes widen I haven't seen her since Jack ask me to marry him "Kenny!" I shouted I drop my bag and fell on my knees I can't keep anyone safe "Lavon!" I heard it was Rayne she came to me "What is it sis?" she ask me.

"Kenny has mom. Rayne I can't keep anyone safe anymore." I said shaking my head she looked at me confused "Lavon I don't understand you." I looked at her with tears in my eyes "My ex-boyfriend is the one making danfears' drop dead he has mom Rayne. He has her to get to me." her brows pulled together "Lavon-"

"This is all because of me Rayne!" I cut her off.

"No its not." she said.

"Rayne there are things you don't know about me." I said

"I know my sister." I shook my head and got up wiping the tears off my face the day ended and I pack clothing again. I went to sleep and my alarm woke me up I hit disable and got dress Star wasn't in the room. Again. I push my hair back and pick it up in a low ponytail and put on perfume I grab my bag and didn't even see Albert I went to the courtyard I saw no one today "Hello Lavon." I heard I looked back and see Kenny my eyes widen "Kenny." he smiled "What have you done? Where is everyone?" I ask him he just smiled at me "Who to make dead next I wonder." he said then faces of the ones I know and love came I saw them all Jack, Apollo, Artemis, Rayne, Yasmine, Jordan, Abby, Adam, Ananke, Ares, and Star then the picture stop right on Rayne my eyes widen he smiled "Oh I'm going to have fun doing this." dropping my bag and going to him I grab his throat "Leave my sister alone Kenny or I swear to god I will kill you!" I growl at him "Who say's I'll kill her now?" he ask me and moved from my grasp I gasp at my empty hands "Remember Lavon," I looked behind me "I made you and I can kill you." I woke up to the sound of Alexis Jordan's Happiness I shut my alarm off and really woke up.

I got dress and ran to find Rayne she saw me "Rayne!" she came to me "Nessa what is it?" she ask me "Are you okay?" she nod "Yeah Lavon I'm fine." I nod "Okay." the bell rang and I went to healing class I see Noah and some other kids wait something came to my mind why wasn't Noah in the dream? Why wasn't his face in the picture or Blaze? Well Blaze is a full vampire what about Meg or little Kelly? My mind was racing in thoughts next came Music class Fiona thought it'd be fun to put music in class I was done playing the piano I went to her "I'm done Fiona." she looked up at me "Okay Lavon." she said I fix my bag "Uh can I go to the library?" she put her pencil down "For what Lavon?" she ask me "I want to do some studying I have a test that Wanda and I want to be ready." she smiled "Of course go ahead." I cock an eyebrow "I don't need a pass?" she looked at me confused then smirk "I am your mentor and protector what pass when I said you can." I smiled "Thanks." I left the class and went to the library I see the librarian.

He smiled at me "Hello Lavon," I smiled at him "can I help you?" I nod "Yeah can I use one of your computers mine is dead." he smiled "Of course please." he lead me to one of the computers "Studying?" he ask me I nod "Yeah two things for Wanda and for the full moon ritual." he nod and left me I went on the internet and type in _FULL MOON RITUAL_ and got millions of things. I shook my head I type old style and see one of another Athegato school and click it seeing pictures I smiled and wrote down and then I did some research on the topic Wanda pick out for me it was BLOODLUST I see a lot of danfears' and vampires drinking blood but something got me my eyes widen as I read it:

_Vampires working with Danfears'_

_Its not often that both vampires and danfears work together they only do so if one_

_Can be used to help the other. In the old days a vampire name William and John work together because although they are different or were different they both wanted to kill the king so they worked together to stop the king and then doing so they both killed each other. No vampire or danfear can live which was why they all died._

I blink a few time and click the history and deleted what I read I got my books and said thank you to the man and left to lunch my phone rang again and I pick it up "Hello?" I was walking to the dinning hall "Hello Lavon." it was the vampire "He wants you tonight he changes his mind on the full moon. He said come sexy like and to not be late." that was it she hung up I was at the dinning hall and I ate peacefully kind of Apollo and Artemis was talking to each other in Latin I didn't understand one word nether of us did until Abby came "Look twins," she said we all looked at her, "no matter what happens to both of you if the change rejects your body I'm sure you'll still remember each other that if you don't take that medicine that Wanda gives you." Artemis nod "You see twin Abby is right." Jack came so did Meg and Kelly and Andy.

I looked at him I got up and left they looked at me "Lavon." I stop walking my back was to Jack "Yes Jack?" I said "What's wrong?" he ask me I shook my head "Nothing." I turn and face him "I just have my little problem." he nod and smiled "I wanted to take a shower so don't worry okay?" he nod again "Go eat I'm going to be in the shower for a long time." he left and I went to the girls corridor I took a shower and it became night I curled my hair out and pick out clothing why did Lucy I mean my mother get me cowgirl I put them on and grab my cowgirl hat remember I wanted to be a cowgirl after wanting to be a native princess. I looked at myself and left and went to the meadow I stop in the center and waited "Hello Lavon." I stop and see Kenny I nod "Kenny."

He smiled at me "A cowgirl very sexy." I smirk "I know you have my mother Kenny so just let her go." he smiled and I see my mother she looks okay "Lavon!" she said he push her to me I smiled at her "You okay?" she nod "Go to dad." she ran to dad "I'm here what do you want to do with me, Kenny?" I ask him "You should know." he was walking in circles "You are the chosen one." he said I slid my blade down my arm "How do you know that?" I ask him "Your marks. Your very unique marks." he said "Where's your girlfriend?" I ask him then I see her and was shock to know it was Star "Star." she smiled and she was in high heels "Hello, Lavon." Kenny went to Star "That story you told me it was a lie." I said "Yes it was. I knew you'll feel sorry." my blood boiled "You're a softy, Lavon. You can't take us down." she said I looked at her "How do you know?" she had my book that I write in "Because you've seen it yourself you can't no matter what training you do." I press my lips together the wind past us my eyes snap open to a black "Your wrong." I said with a smile "No matter what training we do we can bring you down."

They smiled "No, Lavon." said Star in a soft voice "Not with me alive you cannot stop us." I showed my teeth and hiss Kenny was at me fast he looked at Star and she smiled at him he put one hand on my face and kiss me I open my eyes and he was gone I was growling _**I hope you enjoy this Lavon**__. _I heard Kenny say I pick up my weapon and left back to the school I ran to tell Wanda "Wanda! Wanda!" I called she saw me "Lavon?" she said I stop putting both hands on my knees and breathing "Star is with, Kenny." I breathed "What?" she said I got up and looked at her "Star is with Kenny. He's the one making danfears' drop dead." she push her hair back "What do we do?" she said "What is Star's power?" I ask her before I tell her "She's a shield meaning-"

"Meaning that she can protect, Kenny." I cut her off she nod. _**I'll give you some time. I'm feeling sorry for you Lavon be happy for now. Act like this won't happen. **_I closed my eyes I looked at Wanda and she looked at me _How long Kenny? How long do I pretend?_ I ask him _**I don't know but something bad will happensyou'll know**_I sigh and went to dinner and see my friends Artemis looked at me and smiled I smiled back at her I walked to the table and sat down "Where's Jack?" she shrug "I don't know." I sigh "Hey Lavon come here!" I heard I see Rayne I got up and went to her "Hey Ray what's up?" she took her necklace off and put it on me "You're the leader of the Great Night." she said smiling at me "Rayne I can't take this." I said she nod "Yeah you can." I shook my head and took the necklace off and gave it back to her "No I can't." she looked at me "Why?" I sigh "Because its not my calling." she smiled. "It is you just don't know it try it tomorrow night okay?" I nod I took the necklace as night came into day we went to sleep and once more I have no roommate I woke up by Albert jumping on my bed and looking out the window I sat up a bit tired "Al what is it?" I ask tiredly.

He looked at me _**Something is wrong get dress**_ he jump off the bed and left out the window I went to the window and he ran off I got dress and went outside "Albert!" I called the season change its summer. I see him we ran to the forest and see the other wolves he howled to silence them they was quiet _**We have a problem to face soon I don't know what is it.**_ said Albert they all looked at him then at me _**what could it be Albert?**_ he looked at the wolf and shook his head I closed my eyes and gasp: Blood, fire, bodies, this is a real battle: my eyes shot open and I spun around and caught the arrow and I see a man a vampire his lips curled up and he was hissing the wolves got defensive I got defensive too the vampire looked at us "Ah werewolves and a danfear working together." I felt the change in the wind and heard 'Lavon.' being called in the wind I see of the corner of my eyes and saw Keana.

He saw her to and smiled I looked at her then at the vampire. He took an arrow out and got ready to shoot it was like slow motion "Keana no!" I said and ran to her he shot and I block it from hitting Keana and it hit me I cried and fell on my side they fought I took the arrow out and notice I wasn't healing they killed him I was laid on my back I see Keana "Tell Jack I love him Keana." she looked at me "You won't die today." she said I was taken to the Healing Wing and put on a bed. With the venom of Kenny when he kiss me and the poison of the arrow that vampire shot I might not make out of this one I see Wanda and Aceso came I heard Jack I looked and see Jordan holding him back he wasn't strong Jack came to me moving past his mother and Aceso he grab my hand I smiled "Hi, Jack." he was crying "God, Lavon don't die please." I smiled at him "Nothing can be done to save me, Jack." I said he shook his head "NO! Lavon please live!" I closed my eyes.

I hear Rayne and my friends I was breathing heavily "I love you Jack. I love all of you." I said I heard a whine and know it is Albert my heart racing fast the burning feeling of marks being put on me I stop breathing and my heart stop: I open my eyes and see my hair white and in white cloths 'Hello Lavon.' I turn and see people I don't know 'Who are you?' I ask they all smiled 'Your ancestors, Lavon from the Lakota.' I smiled one came to me 'Look down my daughter.' I looked down and see my friends crying Jack held my hand tightly 'They miss you, Lavon.' I looked at her 'Death is not upon you little bird.' she said I nod 'I know that but no one can heal me.' she smiled at me and put both hand on my face it was warm she kiss my forehead 'Listen to him. Listen to your mates words.' I listen he looked at me he bent down and kiss my lips my lips tingled I put one finger on my lips _Please just one more time let me see that smile just one more time_ I heard his thought my hair change into two colors its not its blood red anymore its kind of like white and black and red well that's three I hear Colors of The Rainbow being played and the same part five times my eyes shot open on the fifth: I open my eyes and looked at Jack I smiled.

"Jack." he kiss me and I kiss him back I sat up holding to his hair I heard a laughter "Told you she wasn't going to die." I open my eyes at the bell voice and they all looked at Kelly she smiled I smiled _Nice try Kenny nothing can bring me down_ I thought I heard him growl I got off the bed and smiled at them "No but I guess my whole body has marks and my hair is different to?" they all nod "Come on." they ran I looked at Wanda "Kenny wants me dead so I won't stop him." she nod "Go have fun okay." I nod and ran to my friends it was raining and we all got soaked Jack came to me and pick me up we spun in a circle I laugh and kiss him. He kiss me back we sat down I put my hands up and showed Jack the water umbrella he chuckled "Amazing." he grab my hair and looked at it "She's completely changed you, Lavon." I smiled "Yeah she did." I said with a smile.

"Hey they're giving your favorite movie with your favorite actress." I thought about the movie I have only one favorite actress and its Kristen Stewart "What movie?" I ask he help me up "It's the one you always wanted to see." I thought about it for a minute "I don't remember." he sigh "It's _The Runaway's_." I smiled "Right come on!" I grab his hand and ran to the corridor. I see the movie playing I sat down the twins looked at us and smiled "Will Lavon. V. Hunter come to the office please." they all looked at me "What did you do?" I shrug "Nothing." they paused the movie "No go ahead I'll watch it another time." Yasmine looked at me "You sure?" I nod "Yeah go ahead." they played the movie I got up and left the corridor I went to the office I dried myself off I see Fiona "Ah Lavon you're here." I see Rayne and Blaze my eyes narrowed "What's going on?" I ask them "Sit down." I shook my head "No I think I'll stand." I see Rayne's "father" I hiss at him.

He smiled at me "Hello, Lavon." my hands became like claws "Stand back, Clark!" I growl "Oh stop it, Lavon." I looked at Rayne "I don't trust him." I said to her "Be what it may, Lavon he did take care of her." I looked back and see father "Dad." I said "What is this?" I was getting piss off no one answered me "What is this? What's going on?" I ask my father came to me I step back "Lavon I know you might be confused as to what is going on but we can't have you knowing." I looked at Fiona then at Rayne "Why does she know?" I ask jerking my chin to her "Because she won't be in what will happen." I moved from them all _Stop her_ said Wanda I let out an ear piercing cry they all stop and covered their ears I ran out I looked back and see them following me 'Keana I need your speed.' I said 'Of course.' I ran faster to the forest I looked back and see them following me still I looked ahead and bump into someone I fell on my back and see a man he was a vampire.

He let a hand out "Take my hand hurry." I grab his hand and he help me up we ran far "Your to slow." he pick me up and ran with me in his arms we stop at a mountain he looked at me he has blue eyes and tan skin I looked at him "Who are you?" I ask him "My name is Trey short for Trevor." I nod "I know who you are Lavon." I looked at him puzzled "How do you know me?" I ask "I'm Molly's husband." I looked at him "Where are your kids?" I ask him "Here with me." I nod at him then see two kids Sasha and Jackie they are twins both look like their mother. "God I don't belong here." he sigh "As much as you know it is as much you know its true." I shook my head "I don't get it." he stop walking and came in front of me "Nothing makes sense Lavon." I hate riddles "I don't have time for riddles Trevor just tell me what the hell is going on." I said he looked at Jackie she looked at me her chocolate eyes looking into my eyes I felt my body relaxing "What are you doing to me?" I ask "Calming you down." said Trey "What will you do if Molly saw this?" Jackie stop and left with her sister flanking her side "I know my wife is training you at night have you started yet?" I shook my head "We was tomorrow." he nod "The Full Moon yes?" I nod.

"Do you want to know why?" I cock an eyebrow "Why?" I ask "Because your powers are strong on the Full Moon." I smiled I can use that on Kenny when we fight but I want to know when. "Go home I'll make them forget about this." I nod and jump out the cave and ran back to the school I stop by the school I see Jack "Jack!" he saw me and smiled he came to me he hug me I see Wanda, Fiona, my father, Blaze, and Clark I smiled at them I kiss Jack "Where's your hawk?" he shrug "I don't know maybe flying about." he said not caring "Where's Albert?" I smiled "Ether at his pack or sleeping on…" I stop he always sleeps on Kesha's bed when she's not here I looked down "Lavon?" Jack rub my arms I shook my head I had tears "I'm sorry." I push from him and went to the willow tree I stop with my back on the tree "I'm sorry about your lost Lavon." I see Molly I looked at her then at the steady stream "I don't understand why I couldn't save her." I said she sat next to me and put her legs to the side "You couldn't do anything Lavon." she rub my back.

"Did you read my diary I mean. The part where we are talking me, Kenny, Meg, Kelly, Andy, and Jack?" she nod "And?" I said with my eyes closed "I can't tell Lavon." I sigh "Of course you can't." she looked at me I looked at her "Your phone Lavon." I hear it playing Colors of the rainbow I pick it up "Hello?" I said "Hi Lavon." it was great grandmother "Grandmamma." I said "Hi dear listen I know things are a little hard right now but is it a bad time to talk?" I shook my head "No grandmamma what is it?" I ask "Its your grandpapa he's past on." my heart ache "When?" I ask "Last night of a heart attack tomorrow we are going to the funeral." I had tears "I'm coming okay?" she didn't answer then said "Okay." I hung up "My great grandfather died last night." I said Molly looked at me "I need to be alone." Molly got up and left.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths Kesha's dead, my great grandfather is dead who else will die! I got up maybe if my heart stop beating it won't hurt as much. I ran back to Jack to be in his arms I found him in the courtyard I ran to his arms I was crying my face in his chest he just held me in his arms he put his head on my head "What happen Lavon?" he ask me "My great grandfather died." he tighten his grip on me "I'm sorry Nessa." he said soothing me some "I'm going to go tomorrow to his funeral it's the least I can do for my family." he nod "It will be nice for you to do that for your family at least." he said his voice didn't sound so approval of it I looked at him "Jackson?" he looked at me "What is it?" he shook his head and sigh "Your suppose to forget your human family." I shook my head in disbelief I moved from him he grab my arm and I looked at him "Jack let me go." he tighten his grip on my arm "Jack I don't want to harm you so let me go." he didn't let me go I felt my arm burn and Jackson hiss of pain he let me go and I left.

I went to the corridor and see Albert on Kesha's bed I looked at him I grab a book and looked at the title _The Hunger Games By. Suzanne Collins _I looked at the cover: "You should read this book Nessa you'll like it!" I looked at Kesha "The Hunger Games?" she nod "Yeah it's a good book I didn't get a chance to get the other book or the next one after the second." she sigh "So much action and drama read it.": I threw the book at the window and fell on my knees and cried "Why didn't you take me!" I screamed in my hands my mind click that I was biting my hands I let my hands go and look at the teeth mark I got up and wash my face I glance at my watch and see its 8:59 well hell can someone shoot me? I pick my hair up in the way my tribe does it and went to dinner.

I sat alone my friends looked at me I got up after dinner listing to my music really I was rocking a cowgirl look I see Wanda come with a boy "Ah Lavon." I smiled and tip my hat "Wanda." she smiled "Lavon this is Chris Huntington he's new here and I'm his mentor and protector I want you to show him around the school." I nod and looked at the cute blond blue eyes "Okay come on." Chris was unsure then Wanda put both hands on his shoulder and nod "Go she won't hurt you." as a joke I smiled at the joke but showed no humor in my eyes and her eyes showed warning and danger we walked my phone rang when we reach the courtyard I looked at the caller ID unknown "I'm sorry Chris." he nod and I answered it he was really checking me out.

"Hello."

"Hi Lavon." my eyes widen and I know this voice its Star "Star what do you want?" I ask

"Seam's like you have a new friend Lavon I don't do happy." she said to me "Star you harm him and I swear on my great grandfather's grave I will hunt you down." I said threw clench teeth she laugh "Oh I'm going to have fun since Kenny is still picking who to die today or whenever I get to toy with you." she said perky "Star if you harm him I will kill you." she hung up on me. I put my phone in my pocket. I looked at Chris he smiled at me I smiled back "Hey tonight is the Full Moon ritual you can come." I want to make the kid feel welcome its not fun being new here.

He smiled "Okay thanks Lavon." I nod the time came I got dress and put the necklace on I went to the willow tree I see all my friends I see Kelly I haven't spend time with her why? She looked at me her eyes a bright amber color she smiled at me I took a deep breath and started with words like my sister and began the ritual Chris was here I stop in front of him "Tonight we celebrate another glorious Full Moon Ritual. We ask Keana the great goddess to praise down on us watch us and her kids as times come," and I know ether me or Rayne will take the job, "I can only ask that we watch over each other and to remember light isn't good and dark isn't evil." I light Chris's candle and felt wind pass the both of us he smiled the wind made my hair fly around like crazy and the dress I had ruffled of the wind I heard the wind pass I closed my eyes "Rayne." I walked in the middle and she came I open my eyes and put the candle on the ground I grab her hands they all did.

"Ready?" she nod we all closed are eyes "I call upon the elements to us come to us!" I felt the elements. The heat of the fire, the coolness of the wind, the smell of earth, the sound of the ocean, and the feeling of the spirits lifting from my body "I ask that all of the elements come to us to protect us from any harm and I ask to not only protect us I ask you protect the others as well from harm." the wind blew hard and the heat my eyes snap open so did Rayne's the colors was beautiful bright it circled around us. I let Rayne's hand go we nod we danced in a circle and I made the wind carry the herbs off the smell carried off we stop when all the herbs was out of our hands I went on my knees and made water in my spot I had a seed in my hand I plant it and covered it with the dirt and put growth into the seed "Each seed we plat will represent a danfear." I said saying my new idea "This one is for Kesha." her face flash behind my eyes she was smiling.

I smiled and got up I dust my hands together I looked at the Full Moon the light of the moon shined down on us my marks shined I looked at my arms and Rayne did too. They all did but not Kelly she didn't look sad she looked confused moving from her spot she came to me "Why don't I have marks?" she ask in her bell voice I looked at her I kneeled in front of her I put one hand on her forehead and closed my eyes I felt heat pass my hand I felt Kelly stiffen a bit I open my eyes and drop my hand from her forehead and see her marks I smiled she looked at her arms and smiled seeing a flower tattoo go on her arm I got up and she went back to the circle Meg looked at her and smiled the light of the moon was gone the ritual was done "Remember the change is fake nothing can kill besides our enemy." they nod nothing can kill Kelly since her father is a vampire and her mother is a danfear I looked at her seeing her grow very fast I closed my eyes and smiled the feeling of the wind passing us all. I smelled the earth I heard something my smile faded I slid my blade down it was like a whistling sound my eyes open I grab the arrow and smiled they all looked at me.

I smiled "Hello Star." she came to view with an arrow in hand her hair down in black cloths "Hello Lavon." she said with a smile I smiled back at her "Why don't you take that stupid bell dress off and show Kelly and the rest your real self." I smiled and took my dress off and let my hair go I pulled my blade out and it made a ching sound I cock an eyebrow "Ready Star?" she pulled her swords out and it made a ching sound too "Guys go back!" I looked at them and they left Andy had Kelly I looked back at Star she wasn't there I straight my back and closed my eyes and listen.

I heard the wind moving fast I tighten my grip on my blade and got knock down I was on the ground she was on my stomach she got a blade out "You like when people knock you down don't you Nessa." she cut my face "How do you like it when you can't kill what you see?" I kick her off and flip on my feet she moved fast I closed my eyes and listen to her movement she came I tighten my grip and got her in the stomach I smiled at her "I like it Star." she looked at me blood came off her wound "I hope Kenny gets someone you love and care for and he kill's them and you can't save them." I shoved the blade in more and pulled free she spit blood at my face I let her fall "Heal, I know you can Star go ahead and I'll give you time to run to Kenny." she healed and ran off I grab her blade and walk to the school "Albert!" I called I heard running _**Lavon I was at my mate what's wrong?**_ I looked at him and spun the blade in my hand I smiled "I got what we need Al. I know how to beat him." I said he howled and I laugh we was at the school Jack saw me I smiled "Hi Jack." he saw me in blood and I was in control _I hope Kenny gets someone you love and care for and he kill's them and you can't save them. _my smile left my face I closed my eyes and flung the blade to a tree "Shit!" I said under my breath I dash to my corridor and went to take a shower.

It became dinner I went downstairs and fix myself I jump as I saw Kesha's spirit "You found out Nessa. Thank you I can rest knowing you'll be okay when the fight comes." she smiled and I smiled "Your welcome." she was in a white dress long she came to me and brush her hand along side my hair "Its time I mark you Lavon." she put her hands on my neck and I felt the same heat run in my body I looked at her she smiled and faded away I went to the mirror and see a very marvelous tattoo on my neck and some tangled on the other tattoos I have on my body I smiled and see my hair messed up I just pick it up and showed my tattoo to the school I went to the dinning hall. I sat down with my friends "Hey guys you heard that Wanda put a new dance this year?" we all looked at Meg "She did?" Yasmine said she nod "Yeah its for the winter we all have to be a winter like cloths." she said I gasp: The winter dance I was in a light blue dress this wasn't a bell dress my hair done and I have light make up I was dancing with Jack it wasn't a winter dance it was a wedding dance mine and Jack's someone comes in and ruins everything Jack starts to cough I looked at him 'Jack?' he goes to the ground and he's coughing blood I had tears and see Kenny.

'You can't save him Lavon. He's going to die.' I was crying of range I got up and my dress was bloody 'No blades Lavon love you can't fight me.' I clench my teeth 'I don't need blades when I have my powers.' he laugh: my eyes snap open I looked at Jack I got up and left "Lavon!" he called I was taking the ring off and I was gone I was in the corridor I got dress in all black I grab my bag and went invisible I went to the boys corridor and put the note on his bed and the ring I press my lips together and went to the courtyard I made myself be seen and I see Rayne she saw me. She came to me "Lavon where are you going?" she ask me I shook my head "Leaving Ray. I'm leaving Athegato." I said and walk off she grab my arm "Why?" she ask me "Rayne let me go." I said "Not until you tell me why." I burn her and she let go I ran off far I heard a howl of pain I stop and knew something was wrong I ran to the sound and see a female wolf on the ground to her side.

Albert was there I held my bag _**I don't know what's wrong with her Lavon I don't.**_ I drop my bag and went to her I kneeled and put my hands over her body I closed my eyes she was breathing heavily "She's with babies Albert." I looked at him and smiled "Your going to be a father." he went on his haunches and stuck his tongue out I grab my bag and left _**Your leaving us Lavon?**_ I stop "Yes." _**Why?**_ I kept my back to Albert "To keep Kenny away from you and my friends." _**No byes?**_ I closed my eyes "Who say's I won't ever come back?" I smiled and ran off. I ran as far as I could. I see Molly and her family I stop and smiled "I'm ready."she smiled and nod I drop my bag "I'm glad Lavon." she said Trey and the girls came the girls smiled Jackie gave me and evil smile and I just had to smile back and so I did she was growling. I clench my teeth together "If you need me I'll be in the end of the cave." I grab my bag and walked to the end of the cave. I made a bed and a sink with stone and water and leaves I got the things out of my bag and took my iPod out and speakers out I let my hair go and looked at myself in the ice mirror I smiled at myself "The only way I can keep the people I love safe." I said to myself and knowing that it wasn't true made it hurt even more.

I didn't have to leave but I did if I want to stop Kenny with my powers I heard someone come in I look back and see Jackie "Hello Jackie." she nod "Hi Lavon." I sat on my bed "Look we both know that you didn't have to come but you did if you want to stop Kenny." I nod her eye narrowed "I don't like you and you know it Lavon." I nod knowing the truth "If you hurt my family I will make sure to hurt you back the same way you hurt them." I sigh "If your family stay away from me I'll keep them out of harm." she left with a humph and flip her hair. I shook my head and almost laugh at her trying to act like those typical white girls I laugh when Rayne did that when she didn't know we was sisters. I took my picture out of my friends and family I sigh "You didn't have to come." I jump and see Sasha she smiled "Sorry for my twin's rudeness." I smiled and shook my head "Not at all. Please." she came in and stood there. "Jackie never acts like that unless someone holds evil inside them." my heart skip a beat "But your not that type of person." I smirk "Trust me there are things you don't know about me Sasha." she looked at me.

"Oh I know all about you Lavon Hunter." I looked at her "You know all about me?" she nod "Yes I do like your family life it was all fine, then you change, next you found all about this life, after that your twin, next then well you get it." I nod "Yeah I do." she smiled "Look I'm tired can I go to sleep?" she nod and left I laid on my bed 'You didn't have to Lavon.' I closed my eyes and see Keana "I know I didn't have to leave but I had to if I want to be strong." she sigh "Lavon you think being stronger then Kenny will stop him?" I looked at her "Yes I really think that Keana." she shook her head "It won't Lavon it really won't." I shook my head "Sorry I'm not going to listen to this I'm following my guts okay?" she nod and this time I had a dream and it was all white.

I woke up today and Molly wanted to talk to me I got up from my hard bed and went to her she was outside of the cave sitting down cross-legged I did the same "Hello Lavon." I nod "Hey." she looked at me "What are we doing today?" I ask she looked back at the mountains "Breathing." I cock an eyebrow we went to the forest "You have a habit to stop breathing or taking to short breaths when fighting." we got in our stances and we fought "Remember to breath while fighting." she ordered I was breathing "Come on Lavon!" she was pushing me and I hate being push around it really ticks me off.

We stop "Very good." I nod she toss me water I took it and drank it I toss it back to her she grab it and put it down "Close your eyes good now what do you hear? What do you see?" she ask me my eyes was closed I listen all the way to the school "I hear the kids laughing and I see the kids doing work and…" I saw Jack he was sad Adam, Jordan, Yasmine, Apollo, Artemis, Abby, and Rayne was talking to him "Lavon?" said Molly "Jack he's crying I've broken his heart bad time." I said "Go farther then that Lavon spread to your home." I spread my listing to my home and hear my family yelling at each other it made me smile and laugh I open my eyes when she said so.

My body ache but all pains I ignored "What now?" I ask "We eat have you ever tasted a human blood?" my throat burn Kenneth I've had his blood and my real mother I almost had her blood "Once I have." she nod "My ex-boyfriend told me to and I just had his blood." she nod "Okay its good to have some human blood." I looked at her "Once in a while only when needed." I nod "Come lets go." we walked she looked at my eyes "You haven't hunted in a while. When was your last time?" she said "I don't know four weeks." she shook her head "Come its time you've hunted." we ran far and I smelled blood fresh my body stop in its track Molly looked at me. "What is it Lavon?" she ask me "Blood." my throat was burning again I swallowed hard I closed my eyes "Its human I have to get out of here." the blood was strong I dash off and smelled animal blood.

I killed the female deer and lapped its blood I felt much better "You stupid girl you could have gotten stronger!" I looked at Molly "No then I would be unstoppable." she was piss "That was the point!" she hiss "Sorry but I don't do human blood." I said her eyes blazed then her eyes calmed down and smiled "Okay you won't need to drink the blood Nessa." I smiled. "Lets train." we got in our positions.


	6. Chapter 6

6: Game

I'm looking for Lavon I see her twin sister Rayne "Rayne!" she saw me I went to her "Hey Jack what's wrong?" she ask "Have you seen Lavon?" she shook her head "No I haven't seen her Jack." she said "Okay thanks Ray." she nod and smiled I went to dinner today I see Yasmine, Abby, Jordan, Danny, Adam, Rayne, and the twins, but without Lavon its just not the same I went to them and ate acting like it was just any normal day only that Lavon was running late I waited but no Lavon. It became night I got in my night cloths and see a note on my bed I pick it up and see a ring fall off the note the wedding ring and I looked at the note it was Lavon's:

Dear Jack,

I'm sorry this is something I made on my own I cannot deal with living of seeing things the goddess can it makes me sick if I break your heart for this then forget about me. Tell the gang I love them tell Meg tell Rayne and my parents that they mean everything to me. Jackson you're the bane of me living I hope you know that. You mean so much to me that I'm doing this for you I won't tell you anything when I go don't look for me its going to be a day you'll see me in all dark cloths I love you.

Love Lavon. V. Hunter:

A tear hit the paper I closed my eyes "Hey Jack what's wrong?" it was Danny "Nothing." I said and put the note and ring away I climb in bed and see my hawk fly in and rest on the bird post and see Danny's white tiger go to sleep I closed my eyes and dreamt about Lavon she was laughing "Lavon!" I called she looked at me and smiled "Jackson." she said I smiled and went to her to grasp her but she faded and I see sparks of little dust I caught my breath and felt very lost it felt like a feather on my arms. I looked around the scene around me and see nothing but vines, trees, and hearing the waterfall "Lavon!" I called to I heard a giggle and knew it was Lavon I jump and ran I saw her and ran to her "Lavon!" she didn't hear me "Lavon!" nothing I ran but it felt like I was going no where no matter how fast I run I decided to sprint but couldn't catch her.

I woke up and went to take a shower I came out and see Danny there "Hey Jack I read the letter you know Lavon is doing this for the school right?" I nod and took the letter back "I'd like it if you don't read my things okay Danny?" he nod I heard my mother on the intercom "Students of Athegato come to the lunchroom right now." we looked at each other "I've never heard your mother talk like that." I nod "Yeah me too." I thought of Lavon "Come on." we went to the lunchroom all danfears and professors was there but where's my mother Meg came holding Kelly she was confused "Meg!" she saw me "Jack!" she came to me "What's going on?" she ask I shrug "I don't know." I see Yasmine and Abby and Adam. Abby was crying "Look Abby's crying." I went to her "Abby what happen?" she looked at me "Two professors died." my eyes widen "Who?" I ask "The healing professor and the gym professor." I couldn't believe it "Tell Jack why, Abby." said Adam I looked at her "What tell me why what?" I was getting annoyed with this "Because Lavon left Jack. And… and more will start to die if she doesn't get back." I huff my mother came through the doors I saw someone flank behind her.

All danfears' gasp I heard Rayne smirk "Should have known." she said low I looked at her "Who's that?" I heard Meg ask I looked at the girl flanking my mother. Black hair with red highlights and purple highlights and storm eyes making her look blind my eyes widen we sat down a big round table "Its Aglaia." they looked at me Aglaia although she is very beautiful and creature of love she's also very smart for her beauty and love of both mortals and immortals "You sure?" Meg whispered I nod I reach my hands to hold Kelly and she gave her to me "Silence!" yelled mother after all the talking I see Chris the new kid and the twins Apollo and Artemis. Aglaia's eyes met mines for a instance. "I'm sorry Athegato I would have come in a announcement but this couldn't be denied. The death of our brother and sister is awful." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath deep and open her eyes "I sense one missing." she looked at Wanda "Where is Lavon?" I heard Rayne whine a little "I do not know ma'am." she looked at me I looked away.

"Son where is she?" I shrug.

"I do not know mother." she smirk Aglaia looked at me "Your married to Lavon are you not?" I shrug "I don't know anymore ma'am it seems as if-" Rayne flick the back of my neck I wince and rub the back at my neck and looked at her she shook her head Aglaia and mother raised one eyebrow at me "I don't know." I just said "What is your name?" she ask "Jackson Alexander." she nod "Do you know who I am?" I nod "Aglaia." she smiled "Ah so you do know of me young Warrior." my heart skip two beats _"Keep her safe Jackson."_ I heard I looked at Rayne and she at me her lips pulled up as a smile _"Night and day and day is night. Don't let sight get in the way Jackson. Look at Wanda very well and think."_ it was Lavon _Yes, my love_ I looked at Aglaia.

I smiled at her and put my lips to Kelly's ear "Go to your mother and stay with her." she got off my lap Aglaia saw her when Kelly walked to Meg. I got up "Aglaia do you feel darkness around here?" my mother went stiff Aglaia nod "Yes I do but my better judgments told me to not worry because of your mother." Wanda smiled "Thank you ma'am." she smiled I rolled my eyes "Ma'am if I may. I say listen to what your gut and mind is telling you." she nod "Words from a Warrior always means much to me I shall Jackson." I smiled she got up "All bed now. Jackson, Kelly, Meg, Rayne, Apollo, and Artemis stay." we stayed Kelly was shock Aglaia knew her Aglaia came to us "I know where Lavon is Jackson don't keep secret's from me." Rayne shook her head and bowed her head making the X sign "Ma'am it was me to not tell you because of Wanda," she paused, "she doesn't look what you see her as." we all looked at her Aglaia nod "Yes I know that." we gawked at her "You know that?" Meg said "Ah young mother and seeker." Meg put one hand on Kelly's shoulder "What have you seen? Is it more of your daughter or Lavon or the school?" Meg closed her eyes and sigh "All three." I looked at her.

Kelly looked lost she grab her mothers hand and hiss she let go of Meg's hand "Lavon dies!" she hiss I looked at Kelly I crouch "Show me niece." Kelly grab my hand one of our own kills her with an arrow in the heart she let my hand go and watch me "But what if she comes back." Rayne step in "Hold your breath." we did and the scene changed I see what will happen if Lavon comes back Wanda gets on guard because Lavon is connected to Keana and I looked at Rayne "Holy shit! One of you two might take Keana's place?" Rayne closed her eyes but nod "But it will be Lavon more then me." she said "Because she's connected?" she nod.

"I have to find her." I was about to go but Meg grab my arm "She needs to finish her training." she said "Why?" I ask "To stop mom. I know its wrong but she needs to be put down Jack you know it we know it." she let her hand to the group "Its right." I looked at her _Night and day and day and night_ that's what Lavon had said Aglaia watch me I nod "Fine I agree." they nod "Okay Jackson." said Meg "I need to warn one of my teachers." Artemis smiled "Already done with all the teachers." we looked at her "What about the gang?" she nod "Done to they can believe me very easily." she said Apollo laugh "Your easy to believe twin." I rolled my eyes "Lets go I'm hungry." Rayne said we left to the lunchroom we sat with the group and ate in silence Abby looked at me "You miss her don't you?" I nod looking at my plate. They sigh "Well one thing I can say is that its no fun without her." said Artemis. All of a sudden we heard the kids cheer we looked at each other I see Adam run in clutching her bag "Guys its Lavon. She's back!" its been what weeks without Lavon. I got up and left the room and to the yard and see her really her. She saw me and smiled.

**Lavon Hunter**

**Back in the game.**

I see Jackson and my friends I was wearing a cloak I pulled the hood down Jack came to me he smiled "Hello stranger." I said "Hello Lavon." he said "I guess I have to explain my absence hu?" I see Kelly "Lavon!" she cried she ran into my arms I pick her up "You've grown little dove." she smiled "So have my powers." she said "Powers?" I repeated "Yeah I can do what mother and father does its so cool." I laugh and shook my head "Alright my little dove go find your mother." I put her down she ran to find her mother I see a beautiful vampire black hair with red and purple highlights and storm eyes that make her look blind I smiled and centered myself "Aglaia your presents here is very… strange." I said she smiled "As to you White One." she said I smiled and bowed at her "My sincere apologize Aglaia I have not said who I am I-"

"Lavon. Vanessa. Hunter. I know you very well." I smiled "Shall we take this to the willow tree?" her eyes light up "Yes." she looked at the danfears "Go children eat and may Keana bless all." they bowed and left we walked "You know all about Wanda don't you Aglaia?" she nod "Yes White One I know all about Wanda. Some visions she is keeping to herself as Jack said to you months ago." I nod "She's working with Kenny so is another danfear." she sigh "I should be watching her but I thought she was controlled." she was shaking her head "Forgive me Goddess." she said we stop by the willow tree she smiled "I see you favor the willow tree." I nod "It is very calming." she nod in agreement she looked at me "Lavon your home has changed. Wanda wants to kill Jackson." my eyes widen "But that is her son she won't do it." she nod "To weaken you yes she would." I shook my head then mentally shook myself "Your powers and affinity with the elements must have gotten stronger with the help of your Night Mentor." I nod.

She smiled "Block your mind from Wanda child do so. When you do keep eye on her." I nod "Come lets go eat." we walked back "Aglaia I'm going to do a ritual in two days." she looked at me "What kind of ritual the Full Moon isn't coming until three weeks." she said I nod "I know it's a different ritual." she looked interested "Okay what ritual is this?" she ask "Red Moon." she stop breathing then went back to breathing "You know of the Red Moon?" I nod "Yes I do. Not only was it my new birth as a danfear but I study it." she nod "Very well I'll be there." I smiled and bowed at her we reach the lunchroom I see my friends they looked up at me and Aglaia I stop her and whispered "Stay far from Wanda. I tap into her mind she wants to kill you." I took my bracelet off and gave it to her "Use this call me if Wanda is threaten you." she nod I went to my friends they smiled Jack embrace me with a kiss I kiss him back "You've kept me waiting long enough." I smiled through the kiss my smile faded "Don't trust Wanda." they looked at me and nod.

Rayne smiled "Welcome back Mistress." I rolled my eyes and ate I told my friends about the Red Moon Ritual and they're coming "No red though." I looked at Artemis "Artemis can you make something special for this ritual?" she nod "Sure for males too?" I nod Apollo smiled "Cool sis you getting into things like mother." she hit him playfully she was laughing I smiled. She stop laughing and looked very somber she looked like she was listing for something she looked outside we heard it. Albert came running to my side I got up ready to fight then I heard something like a roar "Albert what is it?" he howled all animals came _**Some kind of best lead by a danfear**_ I went outside and see the golden griffin and a boy Artemis came to my side. The boy had dirty blond hair and blue eyes he got a leash out and clip it "Bad girl." the griffin went on its haunches and put its head and the level of its master Wanda came running outside with Aglaia she gasp "A griffin." Wanda smiled "Ah the new student." the new kid looked at her he smiled almost like a triumph.

Wanda was looking for me she spotted me "Ah Lavon come." I walked to her blocking my mind from her and smiled my very fake smile "Hello Wanda." she smiled at me a dangerous smile "Lavon this is Tony-"

"Phantom." he cut her off she looked at him "My new name is Phantom surely my mentor told you that." she smiled "Yes Phantom sorry. Well this is Lavon." he looked at me "The White One." I smiled he bowed at me making the X sign he took my hand and kiss it "This is my pet her name is Rose." I smiled "May I?" he nod I let my hand out she smelled it and let me pet her warm fur "Hungry Phantom?" he nod Artemis smiled while Phantom past her he stop and notice her "Ah the goddess Artemis." he kiss her hand she blush "Hello Phantom." they walked Phantom took a seat with us all the animals looked and back away from Rose all the girls watched Phantom yes he's handsome but as a married women I think of him as a cute kid. I went to Jack and smiled "The ring." his eyes glisten in the light he took it out and put it on my ring finger and kiss my hand "I'm glad you still want to marry me." I smiled "During the Red Moon Ritual stand out when I call you come." he nod.

Artemis was talking to Phantom Apollo was admiring his pet I looked at Albert "Al." he looked at me "Come." he nod Jack grab my wrist "You not leaving are you your staying right?" I put both hands on his face and nod "Yes Jack." I left to the dorm and change and took a shower letting the water hit my body I grab my razor and shaved my leg. I came out and heard someone in the room I warp the towel tightly well I had a robe on so I tide it I had flames in my hands I see a shape in the shadows it was weeping "Who are you?" I ask the shape looked at me I see long hair "Dim the light Lavon." the voice I let the flames go "Kesha?" she nod I see her now I fell on my knees "I thought you died." she nod "I did."

"But."

"Wanda brought me back." I caught my breath "Wanda did this?" she nod "Why?" she looked at me her eyes red "You need to hunt." she nod "And your blood is very appealing." she said I made and ice shard and cut my arm I went to her "Take I don't care." she grab my arm "Lavon." I shook my head "You want to stop the thirst go ahead I've gone through worst." she nod and drank my blood her eyes was back to the loving color of green I smiled she let my arm go I healed it "Oh shit." she said I looked at her "What?" I ask she looked at my mark the one she drank from it glowed and left I gasp "Imprint." she said I looked at her "What Imprint I don't get it." she rolled her eyes "Do you not read Lavon." I smiled sheepishly "No I don't." she sigh "When someone taste blood by another they're bonded together. Its an Imprint Lavon." I was still lost.

"Still lost." she slap herself in the forehead "Okay you know _Breaking Dawn _by _Stephanie Meyers_? Renesmee and Jacob?" I nod "That's an Imprint." my eyes widen "Oh shit." she nod I changed the subject "Why did Wanda bring you back?" I ask she huff "Because of my power." I cock an eyebrow "A sight seeker but she has me and Meg plus Kelly." she shook her head "Don't get piss at me of what I'm about to do." I nod her eyes went black and I was no longer control of my body then I was.

"What. Just. Happen?" I ask she smiled "I controlled you." she said "My mind controls people now. I'm the first with this power." she said "Kesha I'm so sorry." she shook her head "Stop her Nessa. Stop Wanda that's why your marked because Keana wants you to stop her." I nod "Lavon!" I heard it was Artemis "Where can you stay?" I ask Kesha "I'll stay where we found my sister." I nod she got up and left through the window she stop and saw me "Come here." I hug her and she left I turn on the light and changed someone knock on my door "Come in Artemis." she came in and I see materials "For the ritual what do you think?" she put it on the bed they look like flames reddish orange and black all around I nod "Yeah this will do." she jumped of joy "Arty." she looked at me "Yeah Nessa?" I sat on the bed "Can you keep a secret?" she nod and sat on the chair "Kesha isn't dead." she was lost "What do you mean she died." I nod "Yes she did but Wanda brought her back." her eyes widen "Holy shit." she did the sign of god. "Block your mind from Wanda please and tell no one!" my voice was sharp she nod my phone beep I looked at it a message:

_Hey I'm at the place see ya soon 3 u!_

_We need 2 talk Kesha_

_I'm here suns coming up soon can't u come?_

_Yeah and Arty's coming to_

'_kay_

I looked at Artemis "Come on." we left to the place we found Kesha's pregnant sister and went down "Kesha!" I called I see her and the place and it was amazing "Damn in ten minutes you did this?" she nod and jump "Yeah pretty cool hu?" I nod "I'll say." she saw Artemis "Arty." she said "Kesha." they hug each other crying we talked about the Red Moon Ritual Kesha was sitting cross legged on the ground "You want me to come?" I nod "Hey Kesha who's that?" I know that voice "Ely?" she saw me "Lavon." I smiled "Wanda hu?" she nod "Like what you said to Aglaia she's working with Kenny." said Kesha I nod "But why is she doing this is my thing." said Ely I looked at her "Because of me." I said they looked at me "You, what did you do?" Artemis ask I sigh "I pose a threat to Wanda." they looked lost "How do you pose a threat to Wanda?" Kesha ask "Of my powers. I'm stronger then you and plus." I paused "And plus come on Nessa don't do that." she said "And plus of the future. Its what the future hold for me and Jack."

They aren't getting it "What about you and Jack?" Ely ask I huff "No one flip out please." they nod "Me and Jack will have a baby." they're mouth open "You pregnant now?" Kesha ask "What. No. I'm still a virgin." she put her hand on her heart and nod "Lavon we have to head back to Athegato." I nod "Okay." we got up "May the Goddess ever be in your heart." we was leaving "Nessa." I stop and turn to look at Kesha "Yeah Kesha?" she put her hands in her back pocket "Can you tell Danny that I'm okay. And I'll see him on the Red Moon Ritual?" I nod and smiled "Sure thing Kesha." I hug her "May the Goddess ever be in your heart." she smiled and I left Artemis was there waiting we went to Athegato I see Wanda walking with Aglaia as if they knew I was here they looked at me "Ah Lavon come." Artemis bowed and I walked to them I bowed in respect and looked at them "Yes ma'am?" I said "Aglaia will be sleeping in your dorm room." I nod "The reason why she can't be in her own room is because Aglaia's appearance shocks us not making room for her." I nod "I understand ma'am." I smiled at Aglaia she smiled back.

"I shall show your to our room." she nod "Just let me know." she smiled and walked off "Look Lavon I know what you're doing." I looked at Wanda "Whatever do you mean?" I put my hand on the hallow of my throat putting my innocent voice on "I'm just following your rules Wanda." she narrowed her eyes "Now I need to get to class before I become late." she smiled "No come with me I'll tell Professor Belling why you didn't come." I looked at her and nod she walked and I followed her to a cavern far from the school grounds she went inside and I see lanterns on the walls glowing our way deeper in the cave she stop "She's here Kenny." my eyes widen I spun and looked at her "Ah Lavon." I closed my eyes "Turn around I want to see your face." I turn around and open my eyes he smiled.

His beauty is something for him he smiled again "Ah your marks are something." he said I didn't smile "Hmm. Why am I here Kenny?" I ask "You know why Lavon." he said I see Star I smiled that time "Hello Star." she stop by Kenny's side and smiled "Hello Lavon. Care for round two?" I smiled "You know I'll just kick your ass again so why bother." she snarled Kenny cleared his throat we looked at him "Lavon is there need for violence?" he ask I looked at him "Hey she started it first." he chuckled "Oh Lavon." all of a sudden his back had red wings "What are you?" I ask he smiled "A son of a god." he said he walked to me he stop right in front of me he looked back at Star "Don't get jealous my love." she nod he looked at me and put one hand on my face and kiss me.

I had a ball of fire in my hand I hit him in the stomach he cried out in agony and staggered backwards I had both hands with fire balls my eyes changed Kenny smiled "Let her go." Wanda was behind me about to hold me I walk backwards "Wanda stay." she stayed I left the cavern and back to Athegato I ran to the dorm room and see Aglaia there the room was big so I really don't care how much space she has but it was her things so divine, so elegant things a goddess would have in a room she saw me. She smiled "Come in Lavon." I came in and closed the door she sat on the bed I sat down "Lavon you look lost in deep thought." she examine me I smiled "Well kinda. Its about what happen when Wanda wanted to take me somewhere." she nod "Tell me child." I told her what happen I was done "One of the danfears isn't dead." she said.

"Yes. No. I don't know she was dead then Wanda brought her back to life kind a of like a creepy movie." she nod "I must let the High Council know of this." I looked at her "High Council who's that?" I ask she looked at me "Are you not studying theses' things Lavon?" I blush she smiled and shook her head "They're name is Ma-At-Lo." my eyes widen "Rising Of The Phoenix." she nod "You know that word?" I nod "Yes, my Native family, the Lakota used that word for years." she smiled "Your tribe is teaching you well." I smiled I yawed and went to the bathroom to change I wore a t-shirt a black one and a long silk black pants she saw me she was in white and her robe was white gee talk about ying-yang I went in my bed and see Albert come I smiled and pet him as I laid down Aglaia smiled "Night child." I smiled "Night Aglaia." we turn off the lamps and I had a dream: I was doing the Red Moon Ritual my friends was there in a circle I see my sister she smiled I summoned the elements to the circle and I called Jack "Jack." he came in the middle.

I smiled "Jackson. Alexander I have called you tonight under the Red Moon because you pledge your love to me and ask me to marry you." he smiled "In the name of our Goddess. Jackson Alexander I make you my permit mate I am marking you." I let my hands out he grab them I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and felt Jack stiffen and relax I open my eyes when the heat past and see tattoos go over Jack's arms and his face looking like thunder bolts one going across his right eye I smiled and drop my hand he drop his hands to his sides "I called this ritual to show everyone something." I see Kesha and the other danfears the died then came to live once again "Kesha." I called she came I see tattoos on her looking like nature like freaky they gasp "Another kind of being." I heard Aglaia she came "Aglaia please understand that Wanda did this. No one wanted this."

I heard someone "I wanted this." and like a bubble of slow motion I block the spear the was going to hit Aglaia I smiled at Star and Wanda "Where's Kenny?" I ask then I see him "Rayne!" she came "Grab my hand." she grab my hand "Night is day and day is night." Kenny stop walking they all did Star had a bow aimed at Kesha and let go "Get rid of the monstrous sight." Wanda and Kenny was gone with Star the bow hit Kesha I cried out in pain and fell to the floor "Lavon! Kesha!" they cried Rayne was the fastest to get it "Get the to the Hospital Wing now!" Jack pick me up and went to the Hospital Wing with Kesha I was crying and screaming in pain: I was screaming I sat up in bed sweating Aglaia was up she saw me "You okay child?" I shook my head "No." I laid back having my head on the pillow and putting my hand on my forehead _**Lavon?**_ I pet Albert "Tell me child what made you scream in terror." I took a deep breath and centered myself.

I told her she nod when I was done "Indeed Wanda has gone over to the Dragon." said Aglaia I nod "One day is all she needs now." I said she looked at me "Great." I sigh "Wanda needs to be put down Lavon." I nod "I know but how am I going to do that? Star is a shield and hunter. Wanda can read minds. And Kenny well I don't know what he does." I said "Yes Wanda can read minds but not yours." I looked at her "That's right. Wanda could never read my mind." I sat up I looked at my diary I grab it and flip the pages and see one that I never finish "One of my powers is that I write stories and it happens." she nod "Read it child." I took a deep breath and read it:

**Me and Wanda it was raining the trees on fire she smiled "Hello Lavon." she said I smiled "Where's the others Wanda?" I ask she smiled "Star, Kenny." they came Kenny was wearing black pants and black shoes no shirts "Star darling." Star smiled she was in all black she went to him leaning on him "Can we let our children feed on her, my love?" Star ask looking at him he nod "Yes dear we can." she looked at me and smiled "Children feed!" I see newborns I took my blades out and smiled "Lets dance." they came and the three walk off I see Jack come "Lavon!" some looked at Jack "Jack get back now!" he shook his head he jump to my side taking his blades out and helping me "You can't be fighting Lavon!" he said "Why not? This is what I must do!" I said "Not while your pregnant." my heart beat twice "Artemis told me." I closed my eyes and drop my blades.**

**I had flames in my hands burning them as I did "Lavon stop this! This is what Kenny wants! For you to fight and die trying." I stop and realized he was right.**

I stop reading and looked at Aglaia her eyes was wide "Your pregnant?" I shook my head and closed my book "No in the future I get pregnant." she nod "If you know then why fight?" she ask I shrug one shoulder "I don't know why." I laid back in my bed _'Because you know its right.' _I heard it was Keana "Hello Keana." I said "You hear her?" I nod and lift one arm to show her how "I'm her favorite." I said_'Daughter you fight because it's the right thing to do. I can't make you stop it.'_ I sigh "Yeah but I'm pregnant in this stupid battle." I said she nod.

I sigh again "I'm hungry." I got up and left and went to the lunchroom I see Noah and Ananke "Hey guys." they looked up and made the X sign I smiled and nod my head at them "Hello Lavon." Ananke smiled I got something to eat I heard someone running "Lavon!" I turn around and see someone I narrowed my eyes the person came to me they pulled me to the kitchen they let the hood fall "Kesha!" I hug her I let her go "What are you doing here?" I ask "I felt you Lavon you had a dream a bad one. I saw it too and came to see if you're okay." I smiled and hug her again "Yes I'm fine sister." she nod "Wait you said you saw it how?" she hit me not in a mean way "When people Imprint they feel and see what the other see's or feels you really need to read your books." I nod her phone beep "I gotta go girls, the other danfears are um going crazy." I tap her arm "Go don't get seen by Wanda. She's in the cavern far off the school. Use the darkness." she nod and left I ate my snack class started I went to my class which was History and see Wanda there I sat in the middle of the class.

She came in gracefully she was in the front of the class "Good day class." we smiled well they did I didn't "Open your books to page 347. We are reading about Imprints." I open the book. She looked at a red hair girl with freckles that go across the bridge of her nose "Ah Bella please read the first paragraph. The others read along." said Wanda and Bella started:

"_Imprints or Imprinters._

_Imprints are never rare but with the bond of a danfear and a vampire it is_

_When one feels or see's the other feels or see's it with the host it hurts badly_

_If the imprint is strong they become connected and sense each other."_

She looked at Wanda who nod and looked at me "Lavon please finish that for me."

I took a deep breath and read:

"_When they sense each other they can telepathically warn each other_

_When they do that they both host and Imprinter can meet each other._

_Let's get to the big part. When ether host or Imprinter gets hurt or killed they_

_Both get killed or hurt. Only one way to break and Imprint and that's to have_

_Another blood."_

I was done reading she nod the gong went off we closed our books "Take them today for your homework. Finish reading that part." I looked at her grabbing my bag and slinging it on one shoulder I left the room and went to Professor Belling's class he saw me and smiled "Hello Lavon." he made the X sign I smiled and nod "Would you like to get Juno?" I smiled "Yes please." he went to get her I got a currycomb and started to brush her she makes me calm. "I know about Wanda, Lavon." I looked at him "How do you know? The only who does is my gang and Aglaia." he nod "Well me and one of your friends are together." I thought we do have a girl in the gang she has dirty hair curly she looks like Alice the one in Alice In Wonderland "Jami?" he nod and sigh.

"You two are Imprinted?" he shook his head "Oh no. Me and Jami are just in love." I nod "So she told you?" he nod "Well block your mind. I know how the two professors died. It was by Wanda they knew and she killed them." he nod I went back to brushing Juno I started to hum _Stereo Love_ by_ Edward Maya_ "Why are you here you don't have me yet." he said "So with me it doesn't matter." I said I looked at him and smiled he shook his head "So does Jami have a horse?" I ask he nod "A mare." I nod "Her name is Ivy." I nod "Well she hasn't seen the mare yet." I shook my head "When will you?" I ask "Today is her birthday so it shall be today." I nod "Okay." it was going to be morning "Come I want you to be there." I smiled "There is a party Zax so when its around four come." he nod I went to the party I had my present "Lavon!" she embraced me in a hug "Oh sorry! May Keana be in your heart." I smiled and waved her sorry away.

"Its your party Jami. Here," I gave her the present she open it and gasp "Oh my god Lavon its so pretty!" she hug me again I smiled she put on the ice looking necklace on "And its nice for the theme." I shook my head "Ice theme." I nod she twirled in her ice looking dress I smiled "Pretty Jami." the music was playing I see Jack "Jack!" he came to me and kiss me "Lavon!" I smiled it was four "Jami!" she came to me I grab her hand "Come follow me." we went outside and see Zax coming "Zax!" she ran to his arms he pick her up and spun in a circle and put her down "I have something for you." he whistled and a white mare came she gasp "Oh my gosh she's pretty!" Zax looked at me I nod Jack wrap his arm around my waist "You knew?" I nod he kiss my cheek she got on the mare Zax grab the bridle and walked "Lavon get Juno." I smiled and whistle she came I pet her nose and got on "Dose my love want her Warrior to come?" I smiled "Please." he got up and we road to the willow tree we stop and got off I stop and smiled "Lavon." I turn and see Keana the others bowed at her.

"Jami come." Jami got up and looked at Keana then at me I nod I grab her hand and we went to her she did a curtsy for Keana "Goddess." Keana smiled at Jami "I heard that today is your birthday." she nod "Yes Goddess it is." she was scared "Its okay Keana won't hurt you." she took a deep breath "You are newly marked my dear. You're my daughter I won't hurt you unless you disgrace me." she nod and smiled "Keana what is it?" I ask she looked at me "I need to show Jami her faith. It is with yours White One." she said I was lost "With mines?" she nod "Each Goddess has a Helper. She is yours. Battle, work, childbirth." I centered myself but nod Keana let her hand out "Come my child. You may come to Martin." they both left "Childbirth? Lavon why did she say that?" I sigh.

I looked at Jack "We become parents Jack." he looked at me "Parents." he repeated I nod "Come." Ivy was gone must have went with them we was walking to my mare we went to the school and the night ended he kiss my hand and left I see my gang I went to my room and changed and went to bed dreaming peacefully for once I woke up to Albert jumping on my bed "Al?" I rub my eyes and looked at Aglaia she wasn't there "Where is she?" I got dress and we went to find Aglaia. Albert stop and growled he looked ahead and ran inside I know this place it's the Media Room and I see Aglaia "Aglaia." she saw me and looked back at something I gasp it's a teacher "Magenta." I said she was my favorite teacher.

"She was my sister." I looked at Aglaia "I'm sorry." she was stab and cut apart but her head is still on her body she was on the floor I went to her and lit the candles I put both hands over her body "Give me you hand." she looked at me "Family blood works for healing a family." she gave me her hand and put her hand over Magenta's heart I closed my eyes and focus I heard a gasp of breath I open my eyes and see Magenta breathing she open her eyes and looked at me I smiled then at Aglaia "Sis?" she said "Mage!" they hug each other I put one hand on my head Aglaia looked at me "Lavon?" she said "Healing her wasn't easy Aglaia. Magenta what happen?" she looked at me "Wanda came with a poison knife and hit me in the heart then cut me with hidden knives." I was lightheaded I was on my side "Lavon!" they came to side I was gasping for air like a fish out of water I couldn't see "Lavon what's wrong?" it was Aglaia "I can't see." I shook my head "Its dark I can't see." I said "But what's wrong?" then it got to me the poison I cried in pain.

I was crying never in my life have I felt so much pain. "She wasn't trying to kill you." I said when I finally got everything together I was in the Media Room still they sat me up and got water I took a sip "What do you mean?" Mage ask "She knew I'd come and heal you that's why she put poison in the knife." I shook my head "She could have killed you in your mind or cut your head off." Aglaia nod "Yes its true." I put my hand on my chest "I hold it now." I sigh "Great." Aglaia put her hand on top of mine "We'll find a way to get it out of you Lavon." I smiled and it hurt to smile "No I know how." I got up and looked at them "Keana has a friend here she healed me the last time." Mage came "What is she vampire danfear?" I shook my head "No believe it of not she's a mermaid." they cock an eyebrow at me "Mermaid." Mage repeated I nod "Just follow me." I walked out the Media Room and to the harbor "Lisa." the water rippled I see her I smiled.

"Lavon. Oh my goddess." she gasp I nod "Yeah I need a favor." she nod "Anything for the White One." I nod "I was hoping you say that." I took a deep breath "Can you heal me." she swam I went on my knees "What is it?" she ask "Poison." she took her hands out the water "Let me see." I showed her my arms and see the black poison run "Your lucky its not in the heart yet." she put her hands on top of mine we closed our eyes I felt the heat pass my arms and stop the flow of the poison I open my eyes and smiled the sun was coming up I looked at the sun rising I got up "Thank you Lisa." she nod "Stop her Lavon." I looked at her "Stop Wanda Mermadia fears that all will be lost even my mother." I nod "I won't let anything happen." I made the X sign "Priestess oath." she nod I left and she went under the water I went to bed I woke up and got dress I can't sleep.

I went downstairs and see Aglaia "Can't sleep child?" I nod "Yeah." she nod "Why aren't you asleep?" I ask when I took a seat she sigh "I almost lost my sister. And to fear of seeing what would have happen you didn't heal her." she press her lips together and shook her head "I can't bare it." I nod knowing how it feels "So this danfear who's alive. Who is she?" I smiled "Her name is Kesha." she looked at me "Kesha." I nod "You know who Kesha is don't you child?" I shook my head "She's the Priestess of the Otherworld." my body jerk back I sigh she looked into my eyes "What is it child?" she ask "I just miss my grandmother." I said "Great grandmother?" I nod "My great-grandmamma is Lakota." she nod "If you want to go see her you can. Wanda canceled all parents visits." I smiled "Thank you! I really need to be with her." I put my sweater on to cover my marks "Child don't cover your marks. Keana has marked you don't hide it." I smiled.

"I'm not hiding them. I'm hiding from Wanda." she nod "Remember the bracelet I can tell if your in danger." she nod I dash out the school I went to my grandmothers farm it's a normal farm she also has a greenhouse I see her with a woven basket in the rising sun she looks like a dream and like she knew I was here she turn and saw me she drop the basket I dash and got it before it hit the floor I smiled "Hi grandmamma." she had tears she hug me "Lavon." I smiled and was crying too she looked at me and moved my white hair from my face "Oh baby! Its beautiful." she sob I took my sweater off and showed her and lifted my pants she gasp "Oh my goddess its beautiful." she said I smiled "Thank you grandmamma." she hug me "Keana has eyes on you." she sigh "About time a Lakota the blood that no mortal knows was praised on a goddess." she said.

She saw the white hair with the black and red highlights and spoke in the Lakota language I didn't know what she said but hearing her talking in the Lakota language I smiled not caring what the heck she said. She looked at me and sigh "Your grandmother would be proud." I smiled "How is Lucy?" she ask we sat on the floor I had to put my sweater on and hood on "She's okay. She might be asleep." I said and sip the lemonade she nod "How's the family?" I ask "Well I'm alone now. No one to talk to here." I looked at her "I wish you can come to Athegato grandmamma." she looked at me "What is it de-la-nes?" she ask "Wanda has gone evil grandmamma its terrible." I shook my head "And the head Vampire Priestess is there and I see visions of her getting killed. And Kesha my roommate is alive because Wanda brought her back with other danfears' and now me and her are." I paused grandmamma looked at me "What is it de-la-nes?" she ask I sigh "Me and Kesha my roommate Imprinted." I said I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see a sign of hate or disrespect but nothing I saw the silver hair and blue eyed woman who loved me from day one.

She smiled "She is your friend Lavon is she not?" I nod "Yeah she is but she's the Priestess of the Otherworld." she nod "Connection with another place is wise. What is your gut telling you de-la-nes?" she ask I huff _A bunch of shit_ I thought "To follow my goddess." she laugh "What is your goddess telling you?" she ask '_To stop Wanda.' _her voice echoed in my head and wrap around my mind more then once "To stop Wanda." the words escape my mouth before warning me I clamps my mouth and she looked at me "Stop Wanda I don't get it." she said I told her everything when I was done she looked pale "Grandmamma?" I said she shook her head "I'm okay." she looked at my necklace "De-la-nes what is wrong with your necklace?" I looked at my necklace.

My eyes widen "Aglaia." I gasp I got up and help grandmamma up "Grandmamma I must go." she nod and hug me "I love you and may the goddess ever be in your heart." I dash back my hood came off now I don't care if one of Kenny's men see me or even if Wanda see's me I reach the school and see Aglaia "Aglaia!" I yelled I went to her "What is it?" I ask looking around for Wanda "Nothing child." I looked at her "Nothing then." she looked at me "I was trying to get a hold on you so this was the only way." I took a deep breath "The Red Moon is today what are you going to do?" I smiled.

"Got it planed already Aglaia." she nod we waited for the Red Moon Ritual I see Phantom walking with Rose (pet) and Artemis who looks like they're going out from the way they're glued together she was laughing "Artemis." she looked at me and bowed they both did "Yes Lavon?" I smiled "Are you done with the outfits yet?" she nod "Yeah but its at its last stage." I cock an eyebrow "Last stage." I repeated "Yeah I redo them to see if it looks right." I nod "Okay well as long as there done then its okay." she nod "May the goddess be in your hearts." I walked off to my corridor and jumped as I see Rayne "Ray what are you doing here?" I ask she looked at me "I don't know I thought I saw something here." she said something knock on the window I see Kesha "Kesha." I said we went to the window "Hey Lavon do you see this. Its so cool I learned it today!" she said in her twang "Oh my god! Get in here before Wanda totally gets you!" Rayne said the same way Kesha said it and we pulled her inside she tumbled in and got up she frown at Rayne.

"You know its not nice to mimic people even when they came back from the dead." she said perky then her voice when to sober her eyes even changed from the loving green to the dangerous red "Kesha." she snap out of it we sat down "What are you doing here?" I ask "My twin sisterSage isn't with Keana." she said she was crying red tears I watched them roll down her face "Don't you sense them Ray?" she shook her head "That's not right. I know that Rayne has the affinity of tracking danfears but no way can she lose them." said Kesha I gasp and saw her in the forest I got up and looked outside "She's at the forest." I said they got up "How do you know?" I see her walking around she's thirsty her eyes are bloodshot red she was looking around for food and humans come. I blink "Guys she's going to kill human hunters." I said "So let her." said Rayne.

I looked at her "We were humans Rayne don't forget that." I snarled at her and left with Kesha flanking my side we went to the forest I stop Kesha looked at me "What is it?" she ask I blink hard and shook my head "This way." she followed me I stop to the place my eyes widen "No." I said "Lavon!" I looked back and see Rayne "Ray what?" she stop "I came to help." she said I smiled "Come on." we went to find Sage I stop and see her "Kesha stop her." she saw her and went to Sage she looked at Kesha and hug her Kesha looked to me Rayne was somewhere else I smiled and nod "Get her somewhere safe Kesha." she nod they got up and left me and Rayne went back to Athegato I got dress and got ready for the Red Moon Ritual.

I came out and called my friends they came I smiled "Come on." they was in the outfits Artemis made we went to the willow tree I see Rayne there we made a circle I see my sister she smiled I summoned the elements to the circle and I called Jack "Jack." he came in the middle.

I smiled "Jackson. Alexander I have called you tonight under the Red Moon because you pledge your love to me and ask me to marry you." he smiled "In the name of our Goddess. Jackson Alexander I make you my permit mate I am marking you." I let my hands out he grab them I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and felt Jack stiffen and relax I open my eyes when the heat past and see tattoos go over Jack's arms and his face looking like thunder bolts one going across his right eye I smiled and drop my hand he drop his hands to his sides "I called this ritual to show everyone something." I see Kesha and the other danfears that died then came to live once again "Kesha." I called she came I see tattoos on her looking like nature like freaky they gasp "Another kind of being." I heard Aglaia she came "Aglaia please understand that Wanda did this. No one wanted this."

I heard someone "I wanted this." and like a bubble of slow motion I block the spear that was going to hit Aglaia I smiled at Star and Wanda "Where's Kenny?" I ask then I see him "Rayne!" she came "Grab my hand." she grab my hand "Night is day and day is night." Kenny stop walking they all did Star had a bow aimed at Kesha and let go "Get rid of the monstrous sight." Wanda and Kenny was gone with Star the bow hit Kesha I cried out in pain and fell to the floor "Lavon! Kesha!" they cried Rayne was the fastest to get it "Get the to the Hospital Wing now!" Jack pick me up and went to the Hospital Wing with Kesha I was crying and screaming in pain I cried out of pain and agony Jack held my hand "Where's Rayne?" I ask shock I didn't scream "Right here." I smiled "Take care of Albert." she shook her head "No Lavon you won't die!" she said "That's right she won't." I know that voice "Keana." I said I bang my fist on the bed of pain she came her hair making her right side cover up she put one hand on my face and to my wound "Where is her Imprinter?" she ask "Over there, Kesha." she looked and see the arrow sticking out of her.

She looked back at me "I know odds aren't good Keana." I said closing my eyes breathing in shallow breaths she shook her head "No your wrong. Jackson get Jami." she said "I won't leave her." he said "God Jackson just go. Keana will make sure I won't die." he kiss my hand then my lips and left "What do you need Jami Keana?" I ask "Jami is a powerful healer Lavon she can help you." she said "Lavon! Oh Goddess!" I heard it was Jami I open my eyes and looked at her she had tattoos they are so lovely stars not just stars but shooting stars on her face and arms "Jami." I smiled "They're lovely." she smiled "Yours is better." I laugh and it hurt I suck in a sharp breath and closed my eyes "What can I do Goddess?" Jami ask "Heal Kesha then her." Jami squeezed my hand and went to heal Kesha I felt the burning, the pain, when they took the arrow out I felt that. More blood came out of us both I gasp my heart rapid as this and something else was happing: It was the Lakota land I looked around and see my ancestor and my grandpapa I smiled "Grandpapa." I ran into his arms he hug me the others put their hand on my back "My de-la-nes." he said.

I was crying:

Jami Fisher

Lavon She's hurt

I saw Lavon her eyes closed, breathing a good sign, Kesha the same knowing that if Kesha's breathing Lavon is still alive. Rayne was saying something to Jack then looked at me "I healed her I… I don't get it." I said "You did but only something is wrong. Lavon is in the Otherworld with Kesha." she said "Jack only one way to save her." we looked at Rayne "You need to die." I shook my head "I'll go." they looked at me "Jami no." Keana said "I can go without dying. My birth was like my death I can visit and get her." someone put their hand on my shoulder "Jami's gift with the Otherworld is intriguing. No one besides Lavon has this power." said Erik.

"Yes it is." we heard we turn and see Wanda baring my teeth I growled at her she looked at me "Respect." the others did what I didn't and went down I didn't she stop "Interesting you don't fall at my power." she cock her head to the side "I wonder why." she said "Because I've been through that power." I said she smiled "Oh yes your father. Vampire raped your mother you was born you a real danfear." she saw my mark "Pledge yourself to the White One. Typical a power for evil gone to waste." I hiss "_Evil_ weren't you the one that told the other danfears to stay away from evil." she hiss at me "And look at you. On the dark side." I looked at her black on black "Have you no love for the Goddess. No soul." she chuckled "My child my love for the _Goddess_ wasn't real. Why else would she tell Lavon, a mere teenager, to watch over all my moves? She knew I would turn against her one day or another. It was just on the timing." she said and smiled.

Her eyes went to Lavon "Pity she didn't come along with us." she looked back at me "Why did you come _co-at-ne_?" I ask using the old English word for "darkness." she smiled "Ah I love that word. _co-at-ne_." she sigh "I came to warn you all." she stop the pain and they gasp for breath "Kenny I won't what Star has done but it was my control to do what I wanted her to do. I knew Kesha Imprinted on Lavon her blood smelled so by telling Star to shoot Kesha made Lavon feel it." Aglaia came "Wanda." she turn and looked at her "And you old fool you should have taken my offer." she threw something but it miss her completely I grab her by the wrist "Jami!" it was Erik I had her throat choking her my eyes was red I was snarling I looked at Erik his eyes was wide he came to me "Jami let her go." I looked back "Its coming back to me, my father was human. You marked me, you killed my mother and father." she looked at me "You changed my life!" I said.

I took a dagger out "Jami!" he came and grab my wrist with her dagger I looked at him "She's not yours." he looked at her "Not yet at least." he said I let her go she gasp for breath and left "Jami you know her friends?" I nod "Go get them." I looked at Erik "But Erik." he shook his head "They need to be here." I nod he kiss me and I left to find them I stop seeing someone I know "Rosette!" she looked at me I went to her she's my mentor and protector "Child what is it?" she ask "Its Lavon she's in the Otherworld." she huff "This isn't good." I nod "I need to get her friends the gang." she nod and I went to get them I found Danny, Jordan, Yasmine, Apollo, Artemis, Phantom and his pet. I stop with tears and Danny saw me "Guys." they looked at me I shook my head Yasmine gets up and came to me she looks into my eyes "Lavon is she." I shook my head "No in the Otherworld." the others heard us.

They came "You need to come." I left them and they followed me to the Healing Wing and see Lavon and Kesha "What do we do?" Yasmine ask after staring at their bodies "Make a circle and channel the elements. I go in the middle and go to the Otherworld." Phantom looked at me "You need to die." I shook my head "With my power of going to the Otherworld without dying I don't need to." I said I sit on the floor in the middle like an Indian and closed my eyes and my mission begins: I open my eyes and see the wild rose's grow around me I was lying down I got up and looked around "Lavon!" I called I cup my mouth "Lavon!" I called again.

I sigh and went to look for her I see someone I squinted my eyes brunette hair to her waist its not Lavon she has white hair she was in a gown "Raven!" she turn and saw me I smiled and she smiled I went to her she put something down her sketch book we grab hands "Merry met, Jami." we hug each other "Hello Raven." I let her hands go "Have you seen Lavon or Kesha?" she looked at me "The White One and the Priestess of our home?" I nod she shook her head "Why they are here?" I huff "Kesha got hurt and Lavon Imprinted on her so they're both here. I need to save them." she sigh "Then no I have not seen them." I looked at her sketch book "What have you drawn Raven?" she went and pick up her sketch book and gave it to me tucking her hair behind her ears it was Lavon and Kesha on different sides of the Otherworld Darkness and Lightness but a faint of darkness in the Lightness same as the other one but lightness in the Darkness. "Oh my goddess its Lavon and Kesha. They're in danger." I gave her the book "What do we do?" I scratch my head.

"I don't know." I said "I can go to the Darkness and you in the Lightness." I shook my head "I'm not afraid the dark Jami." she said "That's not why I'm saying no, Raven." I said "I know why Jami I can handle myself." I sigh and nod we got ready she changed into leather pants and a leather shirt we was in the middle with our horse's ready we looked at each other "If we find them we come back here." she nod "If not then all is lost." she said "All is lost." I repeated we faced each other and let our hand into a X and bow at each other "Merry met again Jami." I got on my horse "Merry met again Raven." we left _If we don't find Lavon then I fear all is lost._ I made my mare run she let out a cry of joy and went off I looked back and see that Raven was gone I bit my lips and me and Aceso was off the sun was starting to set I stop and lead Aceso to the water I made a fire and ate whatever I could find and heard someone stepping on the leaves I got up and let the arrow go.

"Ow!" I heard I lower my arrows and see a boy with fair hair come having his hand on his knee my eyes widen I know him "Clark!"


	7. Chapter 7

7: Allusion

He looked at me his eyes widen "Jami?" he said I had tears in my eyes I drop my arrows and went to him I hug him "Brother its good to see you." he smiled "Sister god its good to see you." he said I heard the smile in his voice "What are you doing here?" he ask "Lavon and Kesha are here I need to save them." I said his eyes widen "Lavon I saw her." my eyes widen "When where?" I ask "Like three hours and she was going the way to _Looking Mirror_ I let her be." he said "Was she hurt?" I ask taking the arrow out he growled and I healed him he snarled "Sort of. Her shoulder was bloody." I shook my head "Damn." he saw my arm he grab it "What's this sister?" I pulled my arm free but he had a good hold I forgot that these danfears are stronger then normal danfears.

"Jami this is the mark of the Helper." he said I sigh and nod "Who?" he ask I looked at him "Lavon Hunter. I'm her Helper for childbirth, war, healing, and other things." he shook his head "Jami your going to die again." I pulled free "Don't remind me Clark." I said "Why did you say yes?" he ask "I didn't ask her. Keana did it and you know the Goddess." he sigh and nod "Yea Keana is strange but we love her." I smiled "Want help?" he ask "Help in what?" I know what he means "Come on sis to find Lavon." I shook my head "No Clark this is dangerous." I said "More for me to come." god he's stubborn "Little bro stay back okay?" he humph the morning came and I left on Aceso to the _Looking Mirror_ I was at the _Pond Of Losses_ I stop and didn't look in the ponds if you do then you see everything the people you lost over your life.

I saw Wanda I got down she smiled "How'd you get here?" I ask she was in a black gown "Same power dear." she said I hiss she laugh "Why aren't you looking in the pond dear? Afraid to see the people you lost again?" I went to her she wasn't there she grab me and made me look I closed my eyes to not see and when I couldn't take it my eyes open and I looked inside the pond seeing the death of my mother and father my family. When I snap and killed some danfears "Stop! Stop!" I shrieked I hit her in the stomach with my elbow she let me go and I looked away from the pond I caught my breath the same time she did "You shouldn't be alive you should be dead." I said she smiled "So shall you bitch." and she was gone I got on Aceso and road off I stop seeing a tall vampire he wore nothing but black I got off Aceso and looked at him black hair and black eyes I grab my bows and shot him down.

He cried and fell I got on Aceso and road on I see a castle a big white castle I stop and smiled a girl came and saw me she smiled "Jami!" she came to me I got down and hug her "Hello Grace." I said "Where's Queen Veronica?" I ask "Inside she will be happy to see you." I nod "Take Aceso please." she took her and I went inside I went into my room and changed into a white pants and white shirt I pick up my hair and went to the throne room I see her white hair and blue eyes I smiled "My Queen." I bowed "Rise Jami Fisher." I rise and looked at her she smiled "Its good to see you again my friend." I nod "As to you." I took a picture out and gave it to her "Your world is in danger I'm looking for Lavon or you know her as the White One." she nod "Yes she was here before." she said "My brother said she was going to the _Looking Mirror_ was she?" she nod "She was I told her not to because of what that place does to you." I nod she saw my arm.

"I see that you're Helper of Lavon." I nod "Very good. Your strong I trust Keana made you her Helper." I nod she smirk "That Keana I saw her wound Lavon." I looked at her "When she left it was bloody. She Imprinted her Imprinter must be hurt." I nod "Her name is Kesha." her eyes widen "The Priestess." I nod "Where is she?" I sigh "In the Darkness but look at the picture." she looked at it "Dark is coming in and light is going out." I nod "Jami!" I heard I see Clark "Clark what are you doing here?" I ask he looked hurt he had his hand on his side and he fell his hand was off his side and blood pooled out "Clark!" I ran to him his blood was appealing I mentally shook myself and help him "What stupid thing did you do?" he looked at me and smiled "Coming after you." he said "Why? I was fine." he nod "I am your baby brother. I follow you everywhere." I sigh and shook my head and healed him he snarled at me I glared at him and he stop "Sorry but you try getting healed." I smirk "I have." I said he rolled his eyes "All right Jami you need rest you too Clark. Your stupidity almost got you killed thank Keana that Jami heals." we went to the rooms and slept: My eyes shot open and I gasp for air "Jami!" I heard.

I see Erik "Erik." I wrap my arms around his neck "Where is she Jami?" he ask me "She's going to _Looking Mirror_." I said with a gasp "She can't go there." I nod "I know Erik I know that." I said shaking my head "Why did you come back?" he ask "Because you called me." I said he shook his head "I never called you." he said "If you didn't then who did." we looked at each other my mind snap "Jackson!" I get up and look for him "He's not here." he said I looked at him "What then where is he?" I ask "I don't know Jami why what's wrong?" he ask I looked at him "I… I don't know." I shook my head "I don't know but I have to see Lavon's body." I went to her body and see her I gasp and let out a small shriek her tattoos are fading away I put my hands on my mouth I looked at Kesha same thing I shook my head "Jami!" I heard it was Erik he came and saw them "Goddess Keana." he said I went to her body and drop my hands I grab her hand and see her traveling with Calvin.

I took my hand off her and grab Kesha's hand and she's going to the other _Looking Mirror_ too and she's with Raven _"Where are you Jami?"_ she thought I went in the circle and closed my eyes "Jami." Erik grab my hand "Let me come." he said I looked at him "No Erik you know what'll happen if you do." he nod "Yes but if I lose you I don't know what my life will be." he said I bit my lips and look back at Lavon's almost lifeless body "Fine you can come." I sat in the circle he sat down in front of me he held my hand and we closed our eyes: I was back in the castle and Erik was there sitting on the chair "Took you long enough." he said I sat up and gasp _Jami_ I heard "Lavon?" I said Erik came and sat next to me _Jami where are you? _I closed my eyes "In the castle." I see her she shook her head _I was just there too damn _I nod "I know. Look stay where you are don't move." I ordered.

She sigh _Fine I won't go anywhere._ she was gone I looked at Erik "I know where she is."

**Lavon Hunter.**

I have to give it to Jami she can find me well I found her. But where's Kesha? My Imprinter I can't be far from her I heard something and I called fire to me "Come out!" I ordered "No need to be harsh darlin'." I heard I see a boy with red hair and green eyes "Calvin?" he smiled "Hello Lavon." he looked at my arms "Call off the elements I won't be hurtin' you." he's Texas which is why he sounds funny.

I called fire away he smiled "Goddess Lavon look at you." he said I looked at myself in the mirror that pop up and gasp "My marks!" I exclaim he nod "What's happing to me?" I ask "Your dying." he said "No I have to stay alive or what I saw won't ever happen." I started to walk "I have to go to the _Looking Mirror_ to get back." Calvin was floating in the air on his back "I can help you Lavon." I shook my head "No I need to go alone Calvin." I said he sigh "If you know what lies pass this point you will die along with Kesha." I stop he came in front of me "Will you let me help you?" I nod "Good and I know Jami gave you orders to stay but like the stubborn girl you are won't listen." I smirk he took blades out and we went to the _Looking Mirror _Calvin was cheating he was floating in the air and I was walking "Summon your dragon Lavon. Ride on him." I stop and remembered my dragon Flames.

I closed my eyes and called him _"Flames."_ a trail of red flames left my body and went to find Flames it stop by a dark cave _"Flames I summon you from your eighty-thousand years of slumber. Come to me!" _red eyes came from the cave _"White One you've return to me."_ I smiled _"I've never left Flames." _I said_ "Where are you?"_ his voice was strong and husky _"Follow the trail of flames you'll find me."_ he put his claws on the cave and leap out flying his beautiful red and black wings spread wide his claws to his side I open my eyes Calvin stood in front of me I heard giant wings I look up and see Flames I smiled "Flames!" I called he looked down and came to me he landed on all fours and looked at me he lifted one nail and touch my forehead _"It is good to see you Nova."_ he bend his head _"Please get on."_ I got on him he looked at Calvin and his nosed flared _"No don't hurt him he's going to help me." _I said _"Nova I don't trust him."_ he said I nod _"I know you don't but let him come I've known him for years."_ he nod.

He got up and flew Calvin whistled and a griffin came he got on and we flew to the _Looking Mirror_ I looked ahead and my gut told me to stay behind even the recantation me told me to stay behind.

Jami Fisher

I looked at Erik "Where is she?" he ask "Going to the one place I told her not to go." I sat on the bed getting my jacket on "The _Looking Mirror_." I said we both got up and ran out the room.

We stopped "Where is this place?" I looked at Erik "We can't find it." I said "What, why not?" Erik ask "Only Jack can." Erik raised an eyebrow "He and Lavon are married… they love each other and can find each other seeming how Jack is her Warrior." I said "So, how do we get Jack in the Otherworld?" Erik ask "I know how." I said I kiss him "Stay here." he nod: I open my eyes and blink I sat up and spotted Jack "Come." he came and kneeled by my side "You're the only one that can save Lavon." I said Jack grabbed my hand "Take me." I nod and he laid down beside me and we both closed our eyes: I open my eyes to see Erik and Jack towering over me I got up and rubbed my head I looked at Jack.

"Jack you're the only one that can find the _Looking Mirror_." I said "Well can't I get her alone and you two go back to Athegato?" Jack ask "We can go back to the Kingdom of Queen Veronica." I said Erik looked at me "Let Jack travel alone when his mother is here isn't that-"

"I'll deal with my Mother go." we nod I grabbed Erik's arm he stood his ground and looked at Jack "Be safe." the did the X and we left.

**Jackson Alexander**

A horse came and I got on it and rode off to find Lavon just thinking that I can save her puts me in great joy. One thing… I don't know where the hell this mirror is at it was becoming dark I stopped and made camp "How do I find Lavon… better yet this mirror? I don't even know where to start." I said "Don't lose faith, my son." I heard I looked up and see Keana I got up "Keana!" I did the X quickly and she laugh "Do not be frighten to see me Jackson." I looked at her "Sorry Goddess." I said Keana smiled "You look for Lavon in the _Looking Mirror_, let your heart call to her. You will see a string and you shall follow it. Do it my son." I nod and she vanish.

I closed my eyes and rid of all negativity in my soul and heart and focus on positive and saw a flash that I had to open my eyes and see a purple string I got on my horse and we followed the light. I smelled Lavon's scent I stopped and looked around I heard something and looked up to see a dragon and someone on it with a man right next to it.

The hair blew to the right it was red, white, purple, and black "Lavon!" I called the dragon looked down its eyes on mine and flew down "Flames what are you-"

She saw me and smiled I smiled back "Hi Lavon." she got off Flames and came into my arms and hugged me "Jack!" I kiss her I saw the boy "Jack this is Calvin, Calvin Jack my husband." we shook hands "Calvin was my best friend in High school." I nod I looked at Lavon "Listen to me love, you can not go to the mirror… or else you'll be trap here forever." I said "But I need to find Kesha!" Lavon said I cupped her face "I know but she's not there." I said I saw her wound "Lets go to Queen Veronica." we all left to the castle.

Jami Fisher

Erik and I was back in the castle Queen Veronica came "Jack has found Lavon and are coming back as we speak." I nod "Jami!" I heard I see Raven with Kesha "Oh Goddess!" I gasp I went to them and helped them. We took Kesha to the healing wing I cried out in agony "Jami!" Erik yelled he came and I went on my knee's I was crying "Its Lavon," I looked at Erik, "she might not make it." I said "Help!" Erik help me up and we see Jack cradling a half dead Lavon "She doesn't have that much time left!" Jack said "To the healing wing." we all left they laid her down and Aceso came and healed.

She was shot back when she did Kesha "I cannot do Kesha… she has died already… I need a healer who died to help me with Kesha." they looked at me "I'll help." I said Erik grabbed my wrist "Jami." I turn and face Erik I kiss him sending him the one thought I know that'll keep him happy but yet worried too _your going to be a father._ I looked into his eyes and smiled.

I went to Aceso and helped her.

I open my eyes to be in my room "Jami!" I sat up and see Erik "Is she okay?" Erik nodded "Yes… they are alive." I nod "So your pregnant." I nodded "When were you going to tell me?" Erik ask "I don't know." I said he kiss me "Marry me." I looked at Erik "Yes." I said: I open my eyes and got up I went to Kesha and Lavon.

Their wound are gone I smiled Erik came to me "Everyone go rest!" the students left Erik turn me around and put his hand on my stomach and kiss me "I will love you forever you silly women." I laugh "Want to know something?" Erik ask "What?" I ask "You're a vampire." Erik said my eyes widen "Really?" he nod "Your scent is stronger now." I smiled.

**Lavon Hunter**

I open my eyes and groan "Lavon!" I heard I sat up and see my friends they hugged me and I laugh they laugh with me but I stopped and got off the bed and ran remembering who did this to me and Kesha "Lavon!" I saw fire around the school I jumped over it and into the forest and to the house of Star and Kenny "Star! Get your ass out here!" she came out eyes red "We need to settle this once and for all!" I yelled Star came out "This is not the time to do this." Star said "I don't give a fuck I see things it can change." I said "Lavon no!" it was Kesha she came and stopped me "You can't kill her… not now at least." I snarled.

"Lets go." we left "Jami needs to tell you something." we ran I stopped and see Rayne and Blake with their spirits Rayne a husky and Blake a phoenix I smiled and hugged them "Come on Jami wants to tell us something." we all ran Blake walked we went to the Dinning Hall and see Jami and Erik sitting down the gang here too they saw us and cheered and laugh "What's the news Jami?" I ask.

"Yeah." they all said "First thing. Me and Erik are getting married." I smiled and they cheered "Second we're having a baby." on that we went insane to Jami having a baby my right forearm hurt and I clutch to it Jack looked at me "Lavon?" Jami got up and came to me "No don't worry." I looked at my forearm to see my mark shine and disappear into something "Ow!" Jami protested Erik went to her side "Jami?" Erik said "It wasn't the baby." Jami said I looked at her necklace.

I see the necklace it was a butterfly same as my mark "Guys." we looked at Meg "Wendy's coming." Meg said "What should we do? She thinks Kesha and Lavon are semi-dead." Rayne said I sigh "Give me a cloak, Kesha go you can't be here when the sun comes up." Kesha nod and left quickly I put the black with red trim cloak on "Get in front of me and don't mention me being alive." they came in front and I put the hood up and looked down.

"Jackson there you are!" Wendy said "Why are you kids here?" Aglaia ask "Helping Jack with his work." Jami said "I must speak with my son alone." Wendy said "Why can't you tell me with them here Mother?" Jack ask "Yes Wendy why can't you?" Aglaia ask "They cannot hear." Wendy said "Secret Wendy?" Kelly ask wow didn't say grandma good one Kelly "No-"

"Then say it." Jack said "There is something Evil lurking around the school but I put a spell so no danfear will get hurt." Wendy said "Plus my daughter I hope." Meg said "I am not a danfear don't you know?" Kelly said "Yes even for you." Wendy said "What about Lavon and Kesha?" Jami ask "They are dead it doesn't imply to them." Wendy said I chuckled "See that's where your wrong, Du-At-Tu." they broke in half and I looked up and I put my hood down "It does imply to me and Kesha, we are not dead." I said Aglaia smiled and Wendy didn't.

"Sorry but Star miss, she will miss every target because of her eyes now becoming blind by sorrow and regret she can't see the target." I said Wendy hiss at me "You should leave now, no danfear will trust you." I said Wendy smiled "They will listen to danfear?" Wendy said and laugh at the idea "Yes, because I am not a danfear anymore no one in this room is we became vampires by learning the true us." I said Wendy looked at me "I will not allow it!" Wendy growled "I will." Aglaia said.

I looked at her "Lavon has showed true leadership and care, she will make an extraordinary Head Mistress." Aglaia said I smiled "Thank you." I made the X and bowed at her "All go to your corridors it is getting late." Aglaia walked off and Wendy has something in her hand "I won't allow it!" Wendy yelled "Lucento." Wendy was frozen at her spot I went to her and took the dagger out of her hand.

"Striking while back is turn." I said and she moved I grabbed her arm and pin it to her back front to the wall "You should know that never works while others can stop it." I said "Let her go Lavon." Aglaia said "She's not worth it. Not at this moment." I push Wendy out the Dinning Hall she looked at Jami like pass me and right to Jami and smiled "Jami Fisher your time will come after that child is born. Your time to be dead forever will come." Wendy said Jami cringe "Get out of here Wanda!" Wanda ran off.

I turn to Jami and grabbed her hands "Do not listen to her! Hear me you will live and will watch your child grow up!" Jami nodded and next thing I knew she threw her arms around me and hugged me and started to cry I hugged her back "I will make sure you will live." I said crying "Even if it kills me." I said Jami nodded I took a deep breath and wish the tears away "Anyone hungry?"

I looked at them "Come on… I'll make something for us all." they all laugh "Want help." I looked at Meg "My daughter can be a bit picky." I smiled and nodded "Sure." I said.

I cooked for my friends making random things clouding my mind from things I don't want to think about I looked up at my friends and smiled seeing Erik and Jami on the sofa talking, Meg and Andy playing with Kristina, and the others just laughing I stopped and ran upstairs and went through my bag looking for my aunt's ring I couldn't find it.

I toss everything out then stopped. I stood up and closed my eyes "Maculus." everything floated and I didn't see my ring I began to cry and I fell to my knees and everything landed loud and hard. I drop my head to my hand and began to cry "Lavon!" it was Jack he came in my room and saw everything a mess "What-"

"She took it!" I looked at Jack "Took what?" Jack ask "My aunts ring… Wendy took it." I said Jack hugged me "Its just ring Lavon." Jack said I push away from him "Its not just a ring Jack!" I growled "Okay sorry!" I shook my head and dash out the corridor and to the willow tree and began to cry. I put my head on my knees "Lavon?" I looked up and see Mom and Dad I got up and hugged them both.

They held me not knowing what's going on I just cried and cried.

Jami Fisher

Lavon ran out the corridor and to the willow tree everyone looked at Kesha and me "What's wrong with Lavon?" Meg ask we shrug our shoulders and shook our heads the baby move and my hand went to my stomach Jack came downstairs looking confused "Jack!" Meg got up and went to Jack "What's wrong with Lavon?" Meg ask "She's upset that mom took a ring her aunt gave her." Rayne gasp "That ring." we looked at her "It's the most powerful ring on earth, it can call the Vampire Council and any powerful vampire and any mythic creature." Rayne said _You need to find that ring. _Keana said I gasp.

Erik looked at me "Jami?" Erik said and grabbed my hand _find that ring Wanda can't have it in her hands Jami._ I nodded and Keana was gone I looked at Erik "We need to find that ring." I said we all got up "I want to help." Kelly said "No Kelly… this is dangerous." Megan said "Lavon would want all of us to find it." Kelly said I looked at her "Kelly can come with me." I said they looked at me "I won't let anything happen to Kelly… I'll treat her as if she was my own." I said they nodded Kelly came to me and grabbed my hand I looked at everyone "Lets go." we all left in groups of three.

One was me, Erik, and Kelly, second Rayne and the twins, third Kesha, Yasmine, and Jordan, forth Noah, Apate, and Cat. The baby kick me hard and I stopped Kelly and Erik looked at me "Jami?" Erik said "Erik." I looked at Erik "What? Is it time?" Erik ask I shook my head "No. I think the baby knows where the ring is at." I said Erik and Kelly looked at each other "Is it possible?" I shrug "I don't know." I said my hand went to my semi swollen stomach "Come on, this way."

I went to the willow tree where I thought I'd see Lavon but no. I saw a red string and a ring on it I went to it but Erik stopped me "Why?" I ask "I don't want you to hurt yourself." Erik said "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things." I said Erik smiled and took the ring from the branch the child kick only this time really hard and I let out a little cry "Jami!" Erik gave Kelly the ring and came to me "You okay?" Erik ask "Ah shit!" I breath "Jami?" Erik said again "The baby kicked really hard." I said.

"Lets go back to the corridor." Erik came and helped me walk back with Kelly next to Erik he held Kelly's hand in his. I smiled at the sight and thought Erik will be a great father. We called our friends back and sat in the corridor I felt my stomach on my lap Kelly handed Jackson the ring and Jackson hugged her thanking us three "Jami?" I turn my head and see "Clark?" I got up and looked at Clark I shook my head "No this can't be real… how are you here?" I ask having a hand on my stomach "Veronica let me go… said that I would be of help to you and I can see why." I looked down at my stomach.

Clark came and hugged me "Why didn't you tell me?" Clark ask "I was so caught up in trying to find Kesha and Lavon that I didn't have time." I said "Who's the father?" Clark ask "Erik." Clark looked around and Erik came "You better treat my sister with respect." Erik nodded "Jami hold my heart I will never hurt her." Erik said and took my hand "Would you like to be at the wedding?" I ask "Who's wedding?" Clark ask "Theirs dirt for brains." Rayne said I looked at her "Sorry… hold habits die hard." Rayne said I shook my head "Yeah sure." Clark said I heard a howl and see Albert come in "Albert." he looked at me "Where's Lavon?" I ask _With her parents… in her father's office._ Albert said.

"I need to get Lavon." I said "Jami you can hardly move without hurting yourself… are you sure?" Erik ask "Yes," I looked at Erik, "nothing in me will stop me." I said Jackson gave me the ring "Show me Albert." I said we both left to get Lavon.

I open Mr. Hunter's door and saw Lavon laying on her mother's lap "Lavon." Lavon looked up at me "Hi Jami." Lavon said "I have something that belongs to you." I said and showed the ring around the necklace Lavon sat up and came to me "Where did you find it?" Lavon ask I gave it to Lavon "The willow tree." I said Mr. and Mrs. Hunter glance at each other "That's not possible… I was there and didn't see it." Lavon said shaking her head "Well I didn't find it, find it." I said we both sat down "I don't get it." Lavon said "The baby knew where your ring was at." I said "The baby?" Lavon repeated.

I nodded "I don't know how to explain it." I said shaking my head "We left to find your ring and we were at the hill then I stopped and felt the baby kick and told Erik and Kelly the baby knows where your ring is." I said "Your unborn child is a Finder." Mr. Hunter said we both looked at Mr. Hunter my hand went to my stomach "A Finder?" I repeated "Meaning he or she can find anything that has been misplaced or missing." Mrs. Hunter rubbed her temple "Mom? Are you okay?"

Lavon got up and went to her mother putting the ring on her finger and grabbing her mother's hand "Yes… the unborn baby… she's powerful then your twin sister is at finding danfears'." Lavon looked at me "A Searcher?" I said they all nodded "More powerful then you to dear Lavon." Mrs. Hunter said "Mother is that possible? Erik and Jami are two different vampires. Jami can heal and go into the Otherworld, while Erik well-"

"Erik can do the same thing as I barely and he's very smart." I said "Thank you Jami." I nodded "Two different partners' make a very special baby." Mrs. Hunter came and stood me up and put her hand on my stomach "Such as me and your father. Erik and Jami has created something special." Mrs. Hunter said I put one hand on my back and one on my stomach "Since Wanda has left Lavon will need to keep track of all the danfears' in Athegato." Mr. Hunter said we looked at him "Wanda would want to get back. At any cost… we should let any guard down." Mr. Hunter said looking at us "Should Erik stand out watch?" I suggested they shook their head "Erik needs to be with you Jami, he is the father and your mate… it is best for him to stay with you." Mr. Hunter said.

"How do we protect this school if half the kids are under a spell?" I ask "We ask for help." Lavon said "From who?" I ask Lavon looked at me "I know who."

**Lavon Hunter**

I went to visit an old friends of mine Molly, Trey, Jackie, and Sasha when I came they weren't shock to see me "I need you at the school." I said Molly step forward "What is wrong?" Molly ask "Wanda left… that doesn't mean she'll try to come back." I said "You also have a pregnant vampire who is defenseless right now." Sasha said I nodded "Yes… her name is Jami Fisher, she died once but came back. But that's not the point." I said shaking my head "The school is under a spell and I cannot do it." I said "So you need us to undo the spell." Jackie said I nodded "Yes." I said "We will come." Molly said in a stern voice looking at Jackie "Lavon is family to us… she ask for help we give it to her."

Jackie sigh and nodded "We need to go now… before the sun comes up." I said we all left.

I saw my husband and friends. I introduce them right away and the twins and Molly got working on the spell I went to Jack and hugged him close to me "Lavon… what's wrong?" Jack ask rubbing my back "Lets hurry up with the wedding." I said keeping my face buried in his chest breathing in his scent "Okay." Jack said he began to talk in Spanish with Meg "Lavon." I looked at Molly and she nodded "The spell lifting is done." I nodded "Thank you Molly." I said "My daughters want to stay at the school, learn what they can… if you don't mind." Molly said "I don't mind." I said looking at the twins.

"Cool more kids." I looked at Kelly "What? It gets boring." Kelly said and we all laugh "Who's hungry?" I ask they looked at me "I am." I looked at Jami and smiled "Remember I don't know how many I'm feeing for." I smiled wider "Lets go to the dinning hall." we all left with Erik helping Jami to the dinning hall "Lavon." Rayne said I looked at Rayne "Yeah?" I went to Rayne "We need to look for two wedding dresses… you know that right?" Rayne ask "Why your getting married?" I ask Rayne shook her head "No Jami… remember?" Rayne ask "Right. Well I have my wedding dress out." I said "What is it?" Rayne ask "Lazaro ball gown of spring 2012." I said "Okay so what about Jami?" I shrug.

"Come on." I said and began to walk Rayne didn't follow me I looked at Rayne "Rayne… what's wrong?" I ask "I can't go back to Athegato." Rayne said "What… yes you can." I said Rayne shook her head "No I can't. You don't understand." Rayne said "Then help me to understand Rayne." I said Rayne was crying she shook her head "I can't go back Lavon… you won't understand why." Rayne said "Rayne please… tell me." I said "Its Kenny… he has me… he threaten me Lavon!" Rayne said "With what?" I ask "A vision I had." Rayne said "And that is?" I ask "My child." Rayne said I gasp "Is everyone becoming pregnant?" Rayne shook her head "This was before I came to Athegato, I was rape Lavon I had a baby when I was human. Kenny found her and threaten to kill her." Rayne said starting to cry.

"When was this?" I ask "I was ten. So I'm eighteen years old my kids are eight years old." Rayne said and looked back like someone's calling her "I gotta go Lavon." Rayne said and walked off "Rayne!" I shouted "Look for a boy and a girl name Elisabeth and Vincent! Please Lavon do it their your niece and nephew!" Rayne said and took off I was confused Rayne didn't even glance back I was hurt but knew this was to keep her kids safe I shook my head and mentally shook myself knowing my sister just left, left a burning feeling in my heart and it didn't help sitting next to my friends without Rayne… its cold and drafty Jack looked at me "Lavon, what's wrong?" Jack ask everyone looked at me.

I'm now the leader of the school its my job to keep everyone else in track and on line. So my personal problems are last I shook my head "Nothing… just thinking." it wasn't a complete lie well it wasn't a lie "I need to focus on Athegato so everything will be in balance." I said Erik nodded "Its understanding… this is very stressful for Lavon… she needs space and help… we can help her." Erik said we looked at him "How so babe?" Jami ask "Well think about it, each of us has a different ability while Lavon has all. I am already a teacher so I can help her." Erik said I smiled "Thank you Erik. But no… you need to be with Jami, she needs you I don't." I said and got up.

"Lavon your only one person… you can't do all of this all alone." Jack said I shook my head "No… I can do this, I don't need help… I'll be fine." I lied I grabbed my bag and waved Albert to follow me "Night." I said "Good night Lavon." they said normally Rayne would follow me and ask what's wrong and I'd tell her but without Rayne it felt different I felt different I was walking my books press to my chest Albert didn't say a word "How's the family?" I ask Albert looked at me.

_**I have three puppies one girl and two boys Anita, Jon, and Onyx.**_Albert said I nodded _**And you? I trust everything is well?**_ I stopped and remembered my sister Albert looked at me _**Lavon?**_ Albert said I blink and shook my head "I'm fine." I said "Lets go… I may be leader of Athegato but I still need to get homework out of the way." I said Albert nodded and we both ran to the corridor.

I was laying in bed listing to my music Paramore came then it changed into Flyleaf All around me and I sang along."_My hands are searching for youMy arms are outstretched towards youI feel you on my fingertipsMy tongue dances behind my lips for youThis fire rising through my beingBurning I'm not used to seeing youI'm alive, I'm aliveI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healingMy hands float up above meAnd you whisper you love meAnd I begin to fadeInto our secret placeThe music makes me swayThe angels singing say we are alone with youI am alone and they are too with youI'm alive, I'm aliveI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healingAnd so I cryThe light is whiteAnd I see youI'm alive, I'm alive, I'm aliveI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healingTake my handI give it to youNow you owe meAll I amYou said you would never leave meI believe youI believeI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healed"_

I had my iPod on really loud so I didn't hear Yasmine come in the room until she touch my arm without her glove and drain me I unhook my headphone and looked at Yasmine "What?" I said "Its Jami… she had a vision." Yasmine said "A vision?" I got out of bed and followed stood up taking my glasses off "Jami's also in pain." Yasmine said.

Jami Fisher

After Lavon left to get everything ready for tomorrow Jack and the other started to leave to the lobby in the girls corridor. Erik and I sat in the loveseat feeling the baby move around Kelly was working with Jackie and Sasha with the homework their mother gives them. I can hear Lavon's iPod playing Flyleaf All Around Me Yasmine was kissing Jordan, Meg was talking to Andy about Kelly she was listing in to them there was a kick and Erik took in a low breath I looked at Erik and smiled "Our baby is strong." I said Erik kiss me and I felt my head starting to hurt "Can I get a paper and pencil?" I ask Erik gave them to me and I began to draw it Erik watch me in awe I stopped and blinked.

Erik looked at the picture and shook his head tears streaming down his face and I cried out in agony Yasmine left to get Lavon and I heard them talking the kids didn't know what to do nor did I it was scary. I was crying and Erik was trying to calm me down it didn't work at all Meg came and tried to help me out but it didn't work then Kelly cried and Andy went to his daughter I was crying saying it hurts over and over and over again Erik looks like a burning man the screaming died off and I was just sobbing. Lavon came downstairs and everything calmed down Lavon came to me and ask if I was okay.

I nodded "Yeah, but you should she the picture I drew." I said with a sad smile and handed it to her.

**Lavon Hunter**

I took the picture from Jami and looked at it the school all destroyed, Jack and I maybe five feet apart me on my back looking at Jack and Jack on his stomach looking at me, the twins together, Yasmine and Jordan, everyone was together. Then was Rayne with Kenny looking sad and hurt seeing all this. I shook my head and threw the paper on the table I got up and wipe my mouth with my hand "I won't let it happen." I said they looked at me "The date was set too." I looked at Jami "In two weeks." Jami said "How did you even see this Jami?" I ask "I don't know." Jami said.

I sigh and shook my head "This is all about me." I said "What do you suggest Lavon?" Meg ask "Give myself up." I said "Lavon no!" Jack said "It's the only way to keep the people I care for alive." I said "But that is suicide!" Jack said "Jackson, everyone dies for me! Jami didn't have her child and she's dead! I want my friends and family to live! I don't want them to pay for my mistake!" I snapped Jami looked down "Visions' change." Jack said "Depending on the person Jack." I said the sun was coming up "Everyone get to bed." I said Jami got up "Night." I helped Jami up the stairs.

We sat on the bed "Jack's right, visions change Lavon." Jami said "Not you too Jami." I said "All I'm saying is that if Kenny changes his mind the vision will change." Jami said "This isn't some Twilight shit Jami!" I said getting up "What people see… it happens. Your not Alice or Aphrodite! It. Will. Happen, the only thing I can go is get you out safely with Erik." I said "If you notice Lavon," Jami gave me the picture again, "we aren't dead." Jami said I looked at the picture again.

I shook my head "Kenny numbs us… more of you and me then anyone else." Jami said "But why you?" I ask Jami pointed at her stomach "The baby?" I said Jami nodded "Why?" I ask Jami sigh and shook her head "I don't know why." Jami got up and put one hand on her back and one on her stomach and looked at me "But I wish I knew." Jami said I sigh "Want to take a shower first?" I shook my head "No go ahead." I said Jami nodded and left to the shower "Lavon." I turn and looked at Jami "I know you'll find a way to stop Kenny… you wouldn't be the White One if not." I smiled "Thank you Jami." I said and Jami went to take her shower.

Jami came out the shower drying her hair with a towel wearing an extra large t-shirt "Let me do your hair." I offered Jami looked at me "I can do it." Jami said "I don't want you to harm the baby or hurt yourself." I said Jami smiled and nodded Jami sat on my bed and I began to brush her long blond hair well its dirty blond curls were at the bottom "I plan on cutting it one day." Jami said "What? No!" I said "Oh come on its highly annoying." Jami said "Would you cut your child's hair?" I ask "Oh no. I would wait to see if my baby would want their hair cut." Jami said "So don't cut yours." I said Jami grabbed my hand to stop me "Okay Lavon, not only can I tell something is wrong but I can also tell that your trying to act like everything is calm." Jami got up and faced me "What's up?"

"Curse for being my Helper." I said Jami smiled "My sister is with Kenny… he threaten her with," I stopped and got up Jami looked at me "What?" Jami ask "My niece and nephew!" I said "Wait Rayne is pregnant?" Jami ask "No she was rape when she was ten and had twins name Elisabeth and Vincent." I said "Oh shit that's trouble some." Jami said "Go to sleep… I need to take a shower." I grabbed my things and took a shower I came out and Jami was fast asleep I smiled.

I changed into all black and left Athegato.


	8. Chapter 8

8: Backlight

I didn't know where to start so I just looked around I smelled a scent much like Rayne's and I followed it to a two story house I saw the window open and I climbed it seeing a boy and a girl sleeping in bunk beds Elisabeth has Rayne's hair but Vincent someone's hair. Elisabeth on the top and Vincent on the bottom I smiled "Elisa, Vince." I whispered they open their eyes and looked at me both had Rayne's eyes.

Elisabeth sat up and looked at me "Who are you?" Elisabeth ask "My name is Lavon Hunter, I'm your aunt." I said "Meaning Mother's sister? Rayne?" I nodded Vince got out of bed and closed the door so he can turn on the light they gasp "You have tattoo's and your hair is." I nodded "I know." I said smiling "Where is Mom?" Elisa ask I frown "She's dead… isn't she?" I shook my head "No, she had to go to a man that wouldn't harm you two, which is why I'm here. My school will protect you." I said "A school of danfears." Elisa said with an eyebrow raised wow she acts just like Rayne.

"Yes… there are three other kids there and one on the way, care to come?" I ask Vince looked at Elisa "Lisa." Elisa looked at Vince "It was something you saw… maybe it's the best for us to. You know the truth behind everything." Vince said Elisa sigh and nodded "Okay, lets pack." Elisa said Vince went and got a bag out and pack cloths, toys, and other things same as Elisa "What about our false family?" Elisa ask "Tell them I'm here to take you to your rightful home." I said then thought twice "No, let me go." I left and they followed me.

I saw the couple "Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," they turn around and looked at me, "I am here for the twins, you will not contact the police or dare look for them… understand?" they nodded and we left to the school.

I send the kids into the lobby "Lavon?" I jumped and see Meg "Who are they?" Meg ask "Elisabeth and Vincent, my niece and nephew." I said Meg nodded "Go to sleep." I said Meg sigh and left and I went to my room with the twins following me I set small beds on the floor "I'll buy beds for you two tonight." I said "Why tonight?" Vince ask "Because danfears can't be out in the morning they can't see and they burn." Elisa said "Right, now bed because I know your tired." I said they laid down and fell asleep so did I: "Lavon." I turn around I was in a forest and see Rayne "Ray." I said with a smile "You found them." I nodded "Elisa acts like you and Vince is so nice." I said.

Rayne smiled "I know. Listen by doing that you changed the future Jami's child saw." Rayne said I nodded "When will you come back?" I ask Rayne shook her head "I don't know. But I will sneak out from Kenny." I nodded "I miss you." I said Rayne smiled and we hugged "I know you do." Rayne said "Daughters." I heard we see Keana "Goddess." we said and bowed at her "Rayne, I am very disappointed in you." Rayne looked down "Hey wait a minute." they looked at me.

"Rayne did what she had to do to protect her twins, you can't be disappointed in her for doing the right thing." I said Keana sigh "True, but Rayne knows how to get out of things like this, isn't that right Rayne?" Keana said looking at Rayne who looked down again Rayne shook her head "This is different." Rayne said "How so Rayne?" Keana ask "It just is." Rayne said "No vision is different Rayne." Keana said I looked between them Keana went to Rayne and I never heard the Goddess talk rude to people.

"You lost your path Rayne, look at your tattoo's." Keana said I looked at Rayne's tattoo's nothing its flashing "Hey!" I yelled "Rayne is protecting her family! Nothing more nothing less! If it's a path your talking about it should be you." Keana looked at me "You lost your path of love and happiness not Rayne." I said "Lavon." Rayne said "No, it's the truth. Fuck this." I said shaking my head Keana looked at me "I see you've lost your path too White One." Keana said I smiled at Keana "No I haven't. My path is on my people. What's yours?" I said Keana step back from me.

The trees in the forest began to blow everything went insane "Lavon stop!" Rayne said I looked at Rayne and calmed down "I'm out of here." I said "How will you wake up?" Keana ask I had a knife in my hands "Like this." I showed them the knife "The jolt of the hit will wake me up. Kind of like falling from a high building in a dream and your body jolts. It's the impact." I said Rayne and Keana watch me and I struck the knife in my stomach and gasp: My body jolted awake and I saw Jami's bed empty even the twins I sat up "Jami? Elisa? Vince?" I called.

Nothing I threw the covers off me and ran down to the lobby and saw everyone downstairs I sigh and put one hand on my racing heart "Lavon?" Jack said I looked at Jack and smiled "You okay?" Jack ask I nodded "Yeah, just woke up." I said "Where's Elisa, Vince, and Jami?" I ask "They went with Erik and Meg to explore the school." Jack said I nodded I slump on the wall and ran my fingers through my mix color hair. Jack came to me "Babe, what's wrong?" Jack ask "What if I can't do it?" I ask I looked into Jack's eyes "What if I can't teach or rule the school? No young vampire has ever done that." I said shaking my head Jack hugged me "You'll go great." Jack said kissing the top of my head.

Jami Fisher

Erik and I took Elisa and Vince to explore the school to see what they can do because I believe they are part vampire. Elisa stopped by the art room and Erik stayed with her "I'll be at the dinning hall." Erik kiss me and put his hand on my stomach I smiled and went inside "Come on Vince." we walked "I can't do anything." Vince said when we sat down I handed him a water bottle Vince open it and drank some water I took a sip.

"That's not true Vince." I said "Vinny." Vince said I looked at Vince "Excuse me?" I said "Its Vinny, not Vince." I nodded "My sister can do amazing things. Like climb, paint, sing, and dance. Me I can't do anything amazing." Vinny said I sigh and rubbed my now nine month looking stomach "So do you know the sex of the baby?" Vinny ask "No, you can't check with our skin." I said "Why?" Vinny ask "I don't know. Wanda once said it was about the skin of the stomach its hard and nothing can be seen from the inside." I said shaking my head Vinny's hand brush against mine and I felt heat pass my hand "Ow." Vinny jerk his hand back "You okay?" I ask "Yeah." Vinny nodded his head "I know what your baby is." Vinny said "It's a girl." my eyes widen "How do you know that?" I ask Vinny shook his head "I don't know." Vinny said.

"I think you can see into things." I said "In other words." Vinny said "A Teller." I said "Hmm." Vinny said "That's not special." I shook my head "Why do you care for rare talents?" I ask "My mother and aunt have a special talent, so do you!" Vinny snapped "How do you know I have a special talent?" I ask "Because I'm a Teller!" Vinny said I shook my head "No, I think you can tell who has talents and which one's are rare." I said Vinny looked at me "I think you're a Catalyst." I said "Does that also mean I can feel what your feeling? Empathic is it?" Vinny ask I nodded.

"Something like that." I said Vinny nodded "What am I feeling?" I ask "Near me your happy though your in love with Erik. Its not you whose in lover with me, its your daughter." Vinny said "Oh right it's a girl. I need a name." I said "We should go to the Media Room since it's the dinning hall." Vinny helped me up and we left Elisa and Vinny are older then eight year olds when I was eight I would run off and play.

They look like eighteen year olds "Don't worry about me breaking your daughters heart Jami," I looked at Vinny his hair to his shoulders Vinny looked at me, "I won't do anything to harm her." I smiled and nodded we reach the Media Room where we see Elisa her hair to the end of her spine and she's with Erik showing her pictures "Elisa." Vinny said must be feeling her emotions Elisa looked up and smiled at Vinny who shook his head in disapproval Elisa looked down at her picture.

Elisa gathered everything and left "Elisa!" Vinny called and went after her Erik came to me "What's up with Vinny?" Erik ask "He's a Catalyst." I said Erik nodded "Oh Vinny says it's a girl." I said Erik looked at me "I was thinking Aleta Zane Belling." I said Erik smiled and kissed me.

It was our wedding and the girls was getting everything ready. I didn't want to wake up but Lavon force me up and to eat something when I did they put on the dress and did my hair and makeup Lavon, Artemis, Yasmine, Andy, Meg, Kelly, and Elisa all had on a long dress in one color blue with there hair down or up. Lavon had a book in her hands reading it I got up and grabbed the book "Jami." Lavon said "As your Helper, it is my job to also make sure you have some fun." I said Lavon sigh and nodded "No your right, sorry." Lavon said and ran her fingers through her hair "Give me your hand."

Lavon looked into my eyes "What?" Lavon said I rolled my eyes "Your hand, give me your hand." I said Lavon gave me her hand "I assume you never felt a pregnant person's stomach before?" Lavon shook her head "Then I'm the first to let you feel my stomach." I said "Not true Erik's felt your stomach." Lavon said "Because he's the father and my husband." I said with a roll of my eyes and put her hand on my stomach. Lavon's hand relax a bit and her breathing came in order.

"A girl." I said "Name?" Lavon ask "Aleta Zane." I said "Aleta?" Lavon repeated "Yeah. It means truthful. And Zane beloved I think." I said Lavon smiled "Your nephew is in love with my unborn daughter." Lavon looked at me "Really?" I nodded Aleta kick Lavon's hand "Doesn't that hurt?" Lavon ask I shook my head "No. I don't feel the pain only the warmth off this girl." I said Lavon smiled "Listen Lavon, your not alone in this battle." Lavon looked into my eyes her hand fell from my stomach "We can help, that's why the Goddess picked us." I said Lavon's eyes blazed "The Goddess path has been block." Lavon said "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it. Its your wedding nothing will interfere with this." Lavon said "Here," Lavon put the veil on my head and pulled the net down and fix it the girls was gone Lavon fix the train Lavon hugged me "I'm so happy for you Jami." Lavon said I smiled and hugged her back the music played thanks to Elisa Lavon fix my dress one more time and left to the willow tree "Hey Jami." I see Clark I smiled "Hey Clark." I said "Ready?" I nodded "I found someone to be with." Clark said "Let me guess Elisa?" Clark nodded I shook my head I looked up and saw Erik by the willow tree Clark had a hold on my hand I looked at Clark and saw a tear "Father would be so proud Jami." I smiled and hugged Clark.

"You should hurry up and get married." I smiled and went to Erik he smiled "Hey." Erik said "Hi." I said "We are gathered here today to bond this man and this woman in holy matrimony." the guy went on "When the love of two vampires are true, its time to say I do." we both smiled "You may kiss the bride." Erik flip the net and cradled my face "I've waited so long to do this." Erik said and kissed me I kiss him back everyone cheered and that woke up Aleta and she kick I grabbed Erik's hand and put it on my stomach still kissing Erik "Hmm Aleta is up." Erik said I smiled and looked into his eyes.

Erik smiled at me and I smiled back we sat down and watch everyone dance to a slow song Lavon was dancing with Jack the wind blew softly making me shiver slightly which is strange because vampires never feel the cold I felt a tug in my stomach I gasp Erik looked at me "Jami? You okay?" I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." Lavon looked at me and I smiled and waved my hand at her Lavon smiled back "Lavon!" Star called Lavon stopped dancing and looked at Star who was in a black dress "What do you want Star?" Lavon ask "To end this!" Star said "Lavon!" Kesha came glad she came to my wedding. Kesha went to Lavon "Staring with who?" Kesha ask Star's red eyes met mine.

Star smiled, pointed at me and said "Her." really I have no idea what I did "Don't act stupid sister." my eyes widen Clark, Erik, and Vinny protected me I got up "What on earth did I do to you Star?" I ask "Stole my life!" Star yelled "How did I do that?" I ask "Killing my soul." Star said "Jami look away!" Lavon said I did "Erik take her away!" Erik pick me up and dash off to the healing wing "Why are we here?" I ask Erik set me on my feet and gave me a robe "Change and hurry." Erik said he pulled the curtain I took the dress off and put the robe on "Done?" Erik ask "Like you've never seen me naked." I said.

Erik open the curtain "Why are we here Erik?" I ask again Erik looked at me and I felt my legs wet "Your water broke." Erik said "Thanks for telling me that." I said and screamed "Aceso!" Erik called "Ah shit this hurts!" I breath Erik came to me "Erik change out of your suit." I ordered Erik took his vest and shirt off and put on slacks "Jami!" I heard Lavon and Aceso call Aglaia came too Lavon was in a shirt and pants hair pick up high "I need to learn how to do that." Lavon smiled "How you doing?" Lavon ask "Body is in pain." I said Vinny came and Clark "Where's Star?" I ask.

Lavon looked at me "Star's dead." Lavon said I lick my lips "Was she your sister?" I shook my head "I don't know, I had a big family." I said Lavon nodded.

**Lavon Hunter**

Jami wince in pain "Aceso do something." Aceso nodded and left to get something "I don't want another child after this." Erik nodded "What ever you want." Erik said "Hard to think I went a week of holding her." Jami said I smiled "Lavon." I looked at Jami "I want you to take care of Aleta." Jami said I looked at Jami "Godmother?" Jami nodded and wince "I don't know." I said "Kelly knows everything just by touching, please Lavon." Jami said there was a blast on the wall everything shook I closed my eyes "Hold on." I said "No Lavon, don't think it." Jami said I looked at Jami "Do not leave the healing wing." I bit my lip.

"This is my school, I have to." I said "You don't have to, you want to! There is not such thing as have or need with you only want." Jami said "And your going to stop me?" I ask "Please Lavon." Jami begged "Lavon." Erik said in a stern voice I looked at Erik "You let me know when you want this school to go down Erik! If not then don't stop me." I said and left to the center of the school.

I went to the heart of Athegato and went in the water. The heart of it was where I was when I first came here I was talking in my Native language I heard a fire but nothing shook I open my eyes and got up from the water noting the color its dark red that can't be good I was wet I got out and ran to the healing wing I felt a pain shoot in my chest I dropped to my knees and screamed covering my ears. The pain left I looked around and got up and ran again.

I was in the healing wing and see my friends "Lavon." Jack looked at me "What did you do?" Jack ask "You felt it?" I ask "How could I not? I was born in this school." Jack said "I cast a spell on the school." I said "Never mind what the hell Lavon did! Get this child out of me!" Jami yelled "Okay. Aceso what do you got?" I ask going to Aceso "Pain killers, blood, and a thought from her child." I nodded "And that thought would be?" I ask "Aleta doesn't want to hurt her mother."

I nod "Okay Jami can you do this?" I ask putting gloves on "Short of." Jami said and wince "I wish Aleta would stop kicking!" Jami snapped "Okay she's ready." Erik nodded.

After a few hours of Jami screaming in agony Aleta was finally here Jami sat up and held Aleta and smiled. Vinny smiled Jami looked at Vinny and smiled "Come here Vinny." Jami said Vinny went to Jami "Want to hold Aleta?" Jami ask.

Jami Fisher

"Yes." Vinny said I handed Aleta to Vinny and saw marks fill his arms and face I smiled "I guess you don't want me to be the godmother Jami?" Lavon ask I looked at Lavon "Shut up." Lavon smiled and shook her head "What's her full name?" Vinny ask "Aleta Zane Belling." I said Vinny smiled and stroke her face Vinny handed Aleta to Erik "Aleta is very beautiful Mr. Belling." Vinny said "Erik please." Erik said Vinny nodded "And I know, Aleta has her mothers looks." I rolled my eyes "Come now. Jami needs her rest everyone else to." Aceso said they nodded "Aleta needs to stay here so I can check on her." we nodded "Night Jami." they said "Night guys." I said they left Jack wrap his arm around Lavon's waist.

I laid down Erik kiss me on the lips "Rest love." Erik said I smiled and stroke Aleta's face "Knowing Aleta's here brings me joy and I know I can rest." I said Erik smiled and laid Aleta down next to me "Night." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was having a horrible dream dealing with Aleta she was around the age of a ten year old and she was taken from me and I was screaming at the cloak people to give me my daughter back and they laugh "Sorry Jami but your daughter is to special to give away." one said Aleta has my blond hair and Erik's eyes. Aleta looked at me scared "Mommy don't let them take me!" Aleta said her voice shock me it was nice and soft like a singer I looked at Aleta "I won't." I promised the cloak man laugh he was the one holding my daughter "You must be stupid Jami." his hood fell and it was Kenny I gasp "Kenny you sick son of a bitch!" I screamed.

Kenny laugh "Give me Aleta!" I screamed "See, I can't do that Jami." Kenny said "Why the hell not?" I ask "Aleta, she's special. She will be of great use to me." Kenny said stroking her face I was crying "Mommy." Aleta sob I looked at Aleta I felt an invisible blow to my stomach and I doubled over and went on my knees "Mommy!" Aleta screamed then Aleta got upset and Kenny was on the ground backwards and ran to me "Come on Mommy get up." Aleta begged I looked at Aleta "Aleta, run. Find your father." Aleta shook her head "No-"

"Now!" I block Kenny with my back to Aleta "Find your father go now!" I yelled Aleta got her spirit of hawk and flew off "You bitch!" Kenny yelled and slapped me across the face "I would die before I let you have my daughter!" I yelled looking at Kenny with red eyes Kenny laugh "Your setting a goal for yourself Jami." Kenny said "What do you mean?" I ask "I mean when its time I will kill you. Remember its my power." Kenny said and everything went white.

I open my eyes and huff "What is it? What's the matter?" Erik ask I looked at Erik "Kenny." I said "What about Kenny? Jami what's wrong?" Erik ask "Kenny tires to take Aleta. But I told her to run when she did something to him and told me he'll kill me." I said Erik lick his lips "Kenny knows about Aleta." I said.

We went to the Media Room I was taking my time Vinny was holding Aleta in his arms and Erik was holding me around the waist we sat down and Vinny handed me Aleta. I want her to be near me all the time to only fear Kenny will take her Lavon came wearing the school sign on her right breast wearing a long violet dress her hair down "What happen?" Lavon ask looking at me and I told her what happened and Lavon shook her head "No. Aleta wasn't part of the circle." Lavon said "Circle? Lavon what do you mean?" Jack ask "Before I left the school Kenny had this circle of faces I know or care but not Aleta's." Lavon said.

"He's trying to make you slip Lavon." Erik said we looked at Erik "Could it be by Rayne?" Yasmine ask Lavon shook her head and they began to talk about Rayne Lavon's eyes changed "No!" Lavon slammed her hands on the table "Rayne is only doing this to keep her twins safe! Rayne wouldn't tell Kenny about Jami I know-"

"That's where your wrong sister." a voice said Lavon looked up and we see Rayne "Ray?" Lavon said "Kenny found out." Rayne said and looked at me with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry. I tried to be strong for my family but I failed. Kenny beat me physically and mentally." Rayne said Vinny and Elisa got up and looked at Rayne "Mom?" Vinny said Rayne looked at them and broke out in tears "Kids." Rayne said and fell to her knees Vinny and Elisa was by Rayne quickly and hugged Rayne "We know what you did. It was very brave Mom." Elisa said I smiled Aleta open her eyes and looked at me and smiled "Hi Aleta." I said and kissed her forehead Aleta put her hand on my face it was warm to the touch.

_Mommy._ Aleta said I nodded "Yes." Aleta looked at Erik _Daddy?_ I smirk "Yes." I said Aleta complained "Want daddy?" I ask Aleta nodded "Erik." I said Erik looked at me and saw Aleta awake and active "Aleta wants you." I handed Aleta to Erik Lavon looked between us and left the Media Room almost upset Jack followed Lavon.

**Lavon Hunter**

Seeing the joy and happiness spread off the Media Room drove me insane I had to go. I knew Jack followed me "Lavon, what's wrong?" Jack ask "Nothing." I said "Liar." Jack said "God what does it matter? If I'm upset I'm upset, if I'm happy I'm happy. Can't everyone just leave me alone?" I yelled "Lavon, your tired. You need to sleep." Jack said "I don't need sleep. I need more time. I only have twelve days left!" I said Jack looked at me "Lavon-"

"I'm the White One Jack! No one stops me!" I cut him off Jack came and hugged me and I began to cry "Its okay Lavon. You have a family that will help you and be there for you whenever you want." Jack said I took a deep breath and nodded "Lets do the wedding tomorrow." I said Jack nodded "Okay." Jack said I want to spend the rest of my life in Jack's arm to feel strong arms holding me together. I feel like if Jack's arms aren't around me to hold me together "Lavon." Jack said I looked up at Jack and Jack kiss me.

The next day Artemis, Meg, Rayne, and Yasmine did my dress and hair "So Lavon, are you excited?" Jami ask I nodded "I am." I said Jami listened for something and sigh "Aleta, see you Lavon." Jami left her curly hair bouncing lightly and her dress slipping away "Okay, Lavon can you sit please?" I sat down and the girls went to do my hair Kelly had been doing her hair in a simple braid that meaning her bangs the girls had left after they were done and I was left alone in my room everything was moved I looked at myself in the mirror the dress a nice white color with flowers.

The veil was the same length of the train of my dress my hair in a updo curl blue and yellow eye shadow with pink blush and red lipstick the eyeliner had a hint of blue in it and I had mascara on. The doors open "Lavon." I turn around and see Kesha I smiled "You came." I said "How would I miss my best friend's wedding?" we hugged each other quickly and step back Kesha's dress was a nice blue with a black belt around the waist and her hair was curled down it rested on her shoulders "You look pretty." I said "No one will be looking at me, only you." Kesha sat me down on the chair "I saw Aleta, she's very pretty." Kesha said "I know." I said Kesha grabbed some blush and put it on "Your blush isn't that natural." I smiled.

"Here," Kesha went into my jewelry box and took my necklace out the one she gave me for my birthday and put it on me "Thanks Kesha." I said the piano started to play "Gotta go, see you outside." Kesha gave me one last hug and left down the stairs and Dad came and smiled "Look at you." I smiled "Ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded "Yes." I got up and put my arm through dad's arm "Don't let me fall." I said looking down "Never." I looked at Dad and smiled we went down the stairs and see all the students there we went to the willow tree "Lavon." Dad whispered I looked up and see Jack in a blue tux I smiled so did Jack my closet friends sat in the front Vinny has Aleta in his arms.

Dad handed me off to Jack and Trey did the binding words "I Jackson Alexander, take you Lavon Vanessa. Worthington. Hunter, as my wife. To cherish for sickness or in health, for better or worse, until we both shall live." Jack said "I Lavon Vanessa Worthington. Hunter, take you Jackson Alexander. To cherish for sickness or in health, for better or for worse, for every sunrise to every sunset. Until we both shall live." Jack smiled "You may kiss the bride." Jack lifted the veil up, cradled my face, pulled me close to him, and kissed me. I put my hand on his face Jack took the gloves off and toss them everyone laugh "I like to feel your hands, not materials." Jack said I smiled.

Everyone cheered I looked at Kesha and everyone else and smiled the sun was setting music began to play everyone danced to the song a lot of Spanish music was being played a lot like Wisin y Yandel , Don Omar, Pitbull, Shakira, Belinda, and Daddy Yankee I'm use to Spanish music my family played it all the time. Meg and the girls took me away from Jack and changed my dress and took my hair out and straighten it they put me in a red dress with a gold belt around the waist and black heels "Okay, lets go!" Aleta and Kelly shook their heads at their mothers and we all left I stopped and sensed something so did Aleta Jami had went to find Erik "Aleta, go to your mother." I said.

Aleta left to find her mother everyone went to find their families I went to look for Jack. As if Jack could sense me he was by my side I stayed by his side "You feel that?" Jack ask I nodded "I do, so does Aleta." I said Jack looked at Aleta and I heard a scream it was Rayne's "Rayne!" I called I ran to her voice "Lavon!" Jack followed me we stopped outside the force field I put on the school and see Rayne and Kenny. Kenny had Rayne in a hold with a knife to her throat "I told you I'll get Rayne and have a little fun with her." Kenny said.

I was crying "Please Kenny don't do this." I begged Kenny smiled and Rayne closed her eyes "Come now Lavon, isn't this supposed to be a joyous day? It is your wedding after all." Kenny said I notice the rod in my hand "When you hand over my twin sister then I'll be calm." I said they looked at me "Until then I won't." I said Kenny nodded "You killed my mate." Kenny said "I didn't kill her." I said "Star is dead because of you!" Kenny yelled "Star killed herself!" I yelled Kenny looked at me "Star killed herself, not us." I said "Lavon." Jack warned "Give me my sister Kenny; this isn't supposed to happen yet." I said "When my new mate is born everything will start." Kenny said.

Kenny push Rayne and smiled "Until then Rayne will be wounded." Kenny threw the dagger "Rayne!" I dash to Rayne and the dagger hit me in the center of my chest Kenny smiled and vanish "Lavon!" they screamed I looked at Jack "Get the dagger out." I said Jack grabbed the hilt of the dagger and took it out I screamed Rayne held my hand and healed me my dress wasn't bloody thank goddess for that Jack helped me up "That asshole." I said "I'm just glad you're not dead, again." I looked at Jack and smiled and I hugged Jack. I let Jack go and touch his face gently "Everything will be okay."

Me and Jack had left to our honeymoon I had the most fun dancing with my husband so did Jack. I would tease Jack asking where his lovely wife is at and Jack would grasp me around the waist and kiss me at night Jack went to hunt around the area where I put a shield to protect us and I was in the house writing my story Albert came with us but when I saw he had nothing to do I send him back home Jack come back and I put my book away and we started kissing "Are you sure Lavon?" Jack ask "I want you forever Jack. Lets just do it." I said Jack lifted my dress over my head and I took his shirt off Jack took his pants off and dealt with my bra after taking my bra off I took my panties off and Jack his boxers.

I open my eyes my arm hurting badly and my head and heart racing in one "Lavon!" I turn my head and it hurt but I saw Jack I smiled "Are you hurt?" Jack ask "Um, no." I said replaying the scene in my head "Don't lie to me Lavon." Jack said "I'm not lying Jack." I said Jack came to me and kiss me on the lips "Hungry?" I nodded Jack got up and went to the kitchen I got up and went to take a shower shaving my leg I came out wearing short shorts and a tight t-shirt I put on some converse and tied my hair in a low ponytail I left my room and Jack turn and saw me dropping the pan but I caught it with my mind "Lavon, are we going out?" Jack ask I set the things on the island "Yeah, lets hurry up and eat." I said.

We sat down and ate breakfast. After we finished eating we went out to the beach I stayed close to Jack smiling and laughing at what Jack was saying Albert came back with his family. Jack's pet came too flying around in and out of the forest "Lets go hunting." I suggested Jack looked at me "You sure?" I nodded we went inside and I changed into brown pants with my black cap on it has a winged heart in red and flowers around it. I left with a bag on my back "Ready?" Jack ask looking at me I nodded.

We went in the forest and hiked its something I've never done in my life because of my Grandmother was scared I'd get hurt which was kind of strange I did all those other stunts as a kid and me hiking was a problem? I never understood where my family was coming from more of my Grandmother because my Mother wanted me to be this free spirit, wild, crazed girl and I am Mother said to me once "You act just like Kristen Stewart." and I took it as a complement because who doesn't adore Kristen Stewart?

I caught the scent of a lion I smiled "Race you for it." Jack said "Your on." I said we both ran to the lion. I pounced on it the same time Jack did we looked at each other and smiled and drank the lions blood.

It was dark out and we ate dinner and went in bed we were naked Jack kissed my neck hungrily and I gasp "Jack." and he continued to kiss me if this is part of being a danfear then it's a good thing Jack pulled my body close to him and I moan in pleasure "Don't stop." I breath "I won't." Jack said my heart was racing a mile a second I know we did it last night but it wasn't anything like this Jack let himself go in me and it was a sensation that I never want to end I screamed in pleasure and Jack laugh and kissed me on the mouth sending me a thought _you like that don't you?_ Jack ask I put one hand on Jack face _yes, don't let go._ I pleaded _oh your demanding aren't you?_ Jack said I hiss _shut up and fuck me already._ I said I heard Jack's laughter fill my head _as you wish Lavon._

I felt something go inside me and Jack moved his mouth from mine knowing I needed to breath I was panting "Continue?" Jack ask breathlessly I looked at Jack to see sweat I nodded. Jack got back on top of me and I turn over so I can be on top of Jack sitting on him I felt his friend on mine Jack looked up at me with his eyes narrowed "What are you planning?" my nail became sharp I cut a line down Jack's chest to his stomach and lick the blood sealing the cut "Leaving my mark." I hissed seductively Jack smiled I lowered my hips and felt his friend in my friend we both gasp in pleasure "I fuck you now its your turn." Jack said "Okay." I said and I started to fuck Jack it was like that all night taking turns fucking each other until morning.

None of us moved from the bed until night to do it all over again but I became more horny then usual I moan when Jack lick my neck and pulled me close I demanded a lot of things from Jack I felt the bottom of my stomach and chest aching with sex pain. Jack held a hand full of my hair as did I we kissed as if this was our last kiss ever touching each other like its been years "Your not doing it." I said "What?" Jack ask "Your only kissing me, your not releasing yourself into me." I said "Baby I need to breath or else I'll die." I rolled my eyes "Just one more time." I pleaded Jack looked at me "One more?" Jack said I nodded "Okay." Jack said one more turned into ten or maybe twenty more and it was exhilarating we laid in bed on our back breathing hard my body ached in pain from torso to ankles we fell asleep in each other's arms and hardly woke up.

Two weeks later my hormones calmed down and we had a normal sex I'm not sure what to call that. I woke up and didn't see Jack I got up blanket on my chest "Jack?" I pulled on a robe and went to look for Jack I saw Jack outside in the cool breeze "Jack." I said "Yes?" I went to Jack "What are you doing out here?" I ask "Just thinking." Jack said "About what?" I ask "Us." Jack said "Oh… bad things?" Jack shook his head "No… all good things. I was thinking about the first time I met you." Jack said and looked at me "Remember?" Jack ask "Yeah." I said with a smile it was my first day at a new school and I went because my Grandmother told me to during lunch I saw Jack talking to his sister.

We made eye contact and smiled after a few days we began to talk and the girls envied that because Jack only talked to his sister. I smiled and kissed Jack "I'm hungry." I said "Then lets eat." Jack said we went in the kitchen and sat down Jack cooked and served me my plate I ate as if I haven't eaten in days which is the truth I haven't "You were hungry." Jack said "Your not?" I ask Jack shook his head "Nope, when you were asleep during our crazy sex I ate." Jack said I thought back not really remembering of it but the moans', pleasure, and screaming "Hu." I said "What?" Jack said.

"I don't remember crazy sex." I said Jack looked at me "I'm surprised." I looked at Jack "What does that mean?" I ask "Well you normally have a good memory." Jack said "Normally? Jack-"

"I'm not saying you forget things easily. But whenever we have fun you never forget, the only things you do forget is pain and bad things." Jack said I looked outside "Bad things? I remember them, all of them." I said Jack came to me "Sorry Lavon." I sigh and Jack looked around then at me "How about I make it up to you?" I looked at Jack "How?" I ask "Some sex?" Jack ask "Babe, we can't spend all our time here doing sex." I said "Oh come on its just sex." Jack said "I feel like I'm in the movie Friends with Benefits." I said Jack frown "Please? For me?" I smiled "Fine."

Jack toss me on the bed and we began to kiss Jack pulled my back to his stomach and I brought my chest to his chest holding to his back and the nape of his neck. My tongue was dancing behind my lips Jack parted my lips and he had full accesses to my mouth our friends in each other "dancing" around our tattoo's shined like lights. Jack moved his mouth from mine and bit my neck I gasp in shock and pleasure Jack lick my wound and it healed I started to feel the sex pain again but we didn't stop we both wanted to fuck each other badly I went on top of Jack and started to jump and wiggled on him I felt like a female horny dog really I knew what I was doing I'm trying to get my future come to life.

A month has past and we went back to Athegato I saw Rayne there all my friends were there too "Lavon!" they ran and hugged me I hugged them back sending warmth to them "Had anything happened while I was gone?" I ask "Wendy and Kenny came," I looked at Erik who was close to Jami and Aleta, "they were looking for Aleta." Erik said Aleta hid behind Jami "I guess I need to cast another spell." I said "Not now Lavon," I looked at Rayne, "you just got back, you must be tired." Rayne said "To mention it, Lavon is tired." I looked at Jack "No I'm not." I said "Yes you are." Jack said and gave me a knowing look I looked at the sky and saw the stars fading away "Lets get inside." I said.

At night I came out the shower and saw Jack sitting on the desk with a book in his hands "What are you reading?" I ask "A book you lent me." Jack said I went to Jack and saw the book on rituals "Oh the full moon ritual is coming soon, its perfect to cast a spell for the school and to praise on the Goddess." I said "That's to much to work." Jack said "But Jack-"

"Let me do the spell, you do the ritual." Jack said "The ritual isn't complete without you Jack, you know that." I said Jack kissed me "Don't worry." I grabbed my iPod and Jack went in the shower I sat on the bed then laid down balled up and saw the FF XII song by Yuna the 1000 words I click it, played it loud, and closed my eyes listing to the music.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say good bye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_Don't fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_Save your tears_

_cause I'll come back_

_I could hear that you whispered_

_As you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What If I cried my eyes out_

_And begged you not to part_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To say what's in my heart_

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_Will fly to you_

_Passing over the time_

_And distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Taking all of the pain_

_You feel so far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I cant forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_I still hear you say_

_Wait for me I'll write you letters_

_I can see how you stared_

_With your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head_

_And said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know_

_Its not too late_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Called out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know their reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary_

_They seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words_

_(One thousand words)_

_have never been spoken_

_(Oh Yeah)_

_They'll fly to you_

_And carry you home_

_(Carry you home!)_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings!_

_(On silver wings!)_

_And one thousand words_

_(oh)_

_Called out through the ages_

_(Call through the ages)_

_They'll cradle you_

_(Oh yeah)_

_Through all of the lonely_

_No more lonely days (Lonely days) They'll hold you forever_

_Ohhh_

_A thousand words..._

I was fast asleep the song on repeat the next day I woke up with no music in my head my iPod was taken from me "Good morning Lavon." I looked up and see Jack "Did you take away my iPod?" I ask "Yeah, why?" Jack ask "Don't ever take away my music when I'm sleeping Jack." I said "Sorry. I was worried about you not hearing in the morning." Jack said I sigh and hugged Jack "I'm sorry, I don't know what's coming over me." Jack put his chin on my head and rubbed my back in small circles "I hope everything is okay." Jack said.


	9. Chapter 9

9: Countdown

The next day we all had training I had Adam again Vince was looking around "Today, we will be working on blocking." we faced each other "I'll try to not hurt you." I smiled "Don't worry about me." I said "Ready. Begin!" Adam strike first I block her hit smiling Vince nodded at his students "Very good Lavon and Adam." Vince started warming up and using our names instead of our last names Adam was good at hand fighting not me so I didn't see her leg kick but it didn't kick me in the leg or chest it hit me in the stomach and I screamed. I doubled over myself and was crying "Lavon!" everyone panic I didn't have Jack in this class so I was asking for Jack and one of the girls ran to get Jack "Lavon can you hear me?" a voice ask.

**Jackson Alexander**

I was in my History class doing a test on our great Goddess when a student from Lavon's class came "Jack!" I looked up and see Apate I got up "Apate why are you here?" I ask "Its Lavon, she's in pain." I toss my things and ran with Apate to the gym.

I saw everyone crowded around Lavon and I push through them "Lavon!" I grabbed her hand and brush her hair back "Lavon, look at me." Lavon was sobbing shaking her head "Take her to the healing wing." Vince said I pick up Lavon and ran to the healing wing.

**Kesha Skies**

I was in my room when I felt a pain in my chest and I cried "Kesha!" Ely said "Lavon, I need to see her." I said I got up and ran to the outside and up above.

I saw Jack in the healing wing "Jack!" I called Jack got up and saw me "Kesha!" I ran to Jack "What happened to Lavon?" I ask "I don't know." Jack said shaking his head then Aceso came out with a smile on her face "Jack, Kesha. I have wonderful news." we braced ourselves "Lavon is pregnant." we looked at each other then at Aceso "What?" we said in unison "Lavon is pregnant." Aceso said again.

**Lavon Hunter**

I was laying in the hospital bed shock on the news Aceso told me _I'm pregnant! _Albert came by my side I looked at Albert "Hey Al." I said Albert whined "I'm fine, got some news." Albert looked at me "I'm pregnant." I said Albert lick my hand "Thank you Al." I said "Lavon." I saw Jack and Kesha I smiled then began to cry Jack and Kesha was by my side and hugged me "The babies okay Lavon, I can hear it." Kesha said Jack nodded "It hurt, that horrible pain." I said Jack nodded "I don't want you to take fighting class anymore Lavon, for the sake of the baby." Jack said I only nodded Kesha felt out of order up here and in general _Kesha I need you!_ I felt Kesha give me a hug _we need to tell them soon Lavon._ Kesha thought I looked at Kesha "Jami must know… right?" Kesha shook her head "No. No one knows but us two." Kesha said "When do you want to tell them?" Jack ask I took a breath.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. It's too much to process." I said shaking my head "Lavon calm down I can feel your heart racing." Jack said I took calming breaths "How about this weekend?" Jack offered I looked at Jack "But the spell and rituals-"

"I can do it so can Jack." Kesha said "But I'm the key for it you need me." I said "We just need is someone who can represent spirit." Kesha said "And who will that be? Spirit users aren't that common." I said "Me." Kesha said "Since when?" I ask "Our Imprint." Kesha said "Oh right." I said "I don't know if you normally forget things or because you're pregnant." I frown "Sorry Lavon." I moved my legs to the edge of the bed "Hey, take it slow Lavon." I whip my head to Jack "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need to be babied." I said Jack nodded "No right sorry." I cradled his face and kissed him "You're funny when you worry." I got up and fix my shirt smelling like sweat and paranoia "I need a shower." I looked at Jack and Kesha "See you at dinner, I'll tell then." they nodded and I left.

I came out the shower really baffled about what just happened today hoping my baby is okay I mean, Kesha can hear the babies heart beat it still makes me worried. I saw a book shining in the bookshelf and took it out and read it finding out how to check on my baby on my own but I would need someone of great power to help me. Can't ask Rayne or anyone in my gang hmm _Mom!_ the thought slap me in the head I put on a floor length Victorian dress and went to find my Mother.

I saw Mom by the willow tree alone odd Dad is always with Mom I whistled low then high Mom looked up and smiled "Lavon." we hugged each other "I need your help." I said "Anything." Mom said "I need to check on my baby." I said Mom looked at me "No wonder your aura is gold Lavon." I blush "I know what to do, lets go." Mom grabbed my hand and we left under the willow trees Mom said a spell and the vines became longer and shield us from unwanted danfears "Lay down honey." Mom said I laid down and Mom put her hands above my stomach and closed her eyes "Se ma de si esh." Mom said blue light came and went to the trunk of the tree Mom opened her eyes and turn her head to the trunk I did too Mom put her hands on my stomach and a nice warm feeling went around my stomach.

Mom moved her hand until we saw something "There." Mom pointed at the image "That's your baby Lavon." Mom said I smiled "Do you want to know what it is?" I shake my head and my watch beeps "Oh shit dinner!" I got up and it broke the light and picture of my baby "You coming?" I ask Mom shook her head "No I ate already, plus me and you father are going out." I nodded "Bye Mom." I said and left.

I made it to the lunchroom and saw my friends the danfears bowed in respect for me I smiled and went to the front I went up and made my voice echo today was a feast and I want everyone to enjoy it everyone looked at me. I smiled "Today is a very special day. An event that won't happen until a hundred years from now. Today is a Harvest Moon and tonight I have made a feast for us to enjoy and after the feast at midnight tonight we shall do a celebration to a marvelous year!" they cheered and clapped two things took me by surprise a kick and a wave of Darkness and as if Jack sense it he came by my side "We need to get everyone out of here." Jack said.

"Just because we both sense your mother doesn't mean we have to stop the feast." I said I got off the stage and went to my friends I went to Rayne "We need to make the spell stronger Rayne." I said Rayne looked at me with a confused look along with the others while Kesha and Jack was wide eyed _Lavon are you insane?_ One was a question other was a yell I sigh "Um okay." Rayne said and got up "We'll be back." I said and left we made the spell stronger this time I saw the Darkness lurking in the forest _"Lavon you cannot keep doing this."_ Keana said I rolled my eyes _"I will have you revoke of your powers Lavon!"_ Keana warned _You need me Goddess. You can't revoke my powers. _I said.

Keana looked at me "Hello girls." I open my eyes and see Wanda in all black including her eyes "Wanda." we said in unison "My, my what do we have here?" Wanda said looking at the silver field we created "First is was white, invisible to the eyes now its silver meaning its stronger." Wanda said then met my eyes "I doubt you had anything to do with this, not alone at least." Wanda said "Don't speak to the White One that way!" Rayne snapped "Oh relax Rayne, we're just having a classic conversation." Wanda rolled her eyes "Tell me how'd you do it? Besides Rayne there had to be another reason as to why?" Wanda asks I didn't say anything "May I guess?" Wanda ask Rayne was breathing hard getting angry I saw her eyes go black I grabbed Rayne's hand _don't Rayne, you need to stay by my side to keep this field up for a few more seconds._ Rayne snarled but nodded.

"Spell? Secret bonding? Magic? Oh how about a child?" my heart banged in my chest and my baby stirred in my stomach I kept my face clam "I can hear your heart racing. It was on the last one." I clench my teeth together "Tell me Lavon, is that why this field is strong? Because of a child you are carrying?" Rayne looked at me "The Wanderer and the Dreamers child finally coming back to life." Wanda said "If I am pregnant I would never tell you." I said Wanda smiled "Oh I know you won't," Wanda's eyes drifted behind us we turn and saw Kenny, "Kenny will make you tell him." Wanda said I know what I'm about to do is dangerous but I had no other option I grabbed Rayne's hand firmly, attach our necklace together, and said "De en ceo." we were inside the Media room where my family was the necklace freed its self from each other and I fell on my knees "Lavon!"

Rayne reach for me but I shook my head "I'm fine Rayne." I said and got up using the pool table for support "The school is no longer safe for anyone. We must find a new place to go." I said "But the other students." Rayne said "They will go to their home towns' school they cannot remain here much longer or else they will die." I said "You've seen this?" Rayne ask I shook my head "I already lived it." I said "Lavon I need the truth right now." I looked at Rayne "Are you or are you not pregnant with the Dreamers child?" seeing how we three almost died I had no choice but to tell the truth to Rayne. Also seeing how Rayne is my sister, friend, and care taker I gave a solemn nod and said "Yes." Rayne push her hair back "Kenny and Wanda would really want you dead now." Rayne said "Tell me." I said "Not here, the school is coming to hell. We have to find the others." Rayne said.

I saw Jack with the others by a tunnel "Jack!" I called Jack saw me and smiled looking relived I ran to Jack and hugged him "They all went home but not without saying good-bye to you." Jack said and played the scene in my head I smiled and was crying "Come on you two lets go! I can't hold this up much longer!" Kesha yelled "Lets go." we went inside and the last thing I heard was the school coming down I buried my face in Jack's chest and began to cry.

Kesha, when I would never see her on times, created a home it was safe and unseen from anyone, near a pond and a meadow the home was more of a mansion Aleta and Kelly ran around playing while Vinny and Clark watched them the gang was thinking of a way to stop all this and kept me out of everything. I never felt so lost so I began to write in my book, when that failed I went to the meadow laid on my back thinking about the good times in the school wondering where all this Darkness from Wanda came from, what time, what month, what day it wasn't adding up in my head. Then sometimes I would think about Mom and Dad thinking if they made it or if they were out during that time or if Kenny got them and was trying to get something out of them but knowing Mom and Dad they would rather…

"No!" I sat up as I screamed I wouldn't finish my sentence I was crying _they wouldn't do something that stupid to protect me… would they?_ I thought it was like that for three months always in the meadow and in my sleep until Jack woke me up I was in his arms "Its okay Lavon, they have to be safe." Jack said I was crying "Calm down Lavon, please." Jack pleaded I took a deep breath there was a knock on my door "Not now Jami." Jack said the door open damn we could be having hard core sex and Jami would just burst in the room without a care "Jami. Lavon needs some space please?" I've never heard Jack plea this badly before "It can't." Jami said.

Jack got up and moved from me I zoned out "Aleta had a vision." I looked at Jami "What was it about?" I ask "Aleta said it was to blurry to tell Erik is trying to help Aleta now." Jami said "So you came in here why?" Jack asks "Lavon needs to know all this." Jami said as if explaining to a five year old "Okay thanks Jami." I said I got up and went to the bathroom I stopped by the door "Tell Aleta to smell some clovers it will help put her to sleep." I said and went inside the bathroom and wash my face I looked up and saw my Mom and Dad they smiled at me then vanish the baby moved restlessly my hand went to my stomach to calm the baby down I closed the door and looked into the full length mirror to see a small bump forming around my abdomen. My baby, my miracle child. I sigh Jack knock on the door "Lavon honey are you okay?" Jack asked.

I sat on the floor letting the tears fall freely I felt numb my body no longer feeling anything but pain and sorrow "Lavon, can I come in?" Jack ask _I want to be alone Jack. Please?_ I ask I heard Jack sigh _if you need me I'll be in my sisters room on the second floor. Okay?_ Jack said _Okay._ I said Jack left the baby kick my hand I closed my eyes and saw a flash of something so I open my eyes.

I got up and left the bathroom and changed to find this person she has jet black hair and silver eyes a witch I let my hair out and kept my tattoos covered I left the mansion and into town.

I saw a school with a symbol of a trident like Poseidon's weapon. I went inside and went looking for the girl also looking around the school it reminds me of Athegato "Lavon." I stopped and see the girl she smiled at me wearing all black and combat boots her bangs covering one sliver eye "I knew you'd come thanks." I nod "Who are you? And how'd you find me?" I ask "Names Katie Water. You know how I found you." I sigh "What do you want?" I ask "I want to help you." I looked at Katie still a teen around fifteen or fourteen _still a kid._ I thought "Katie how old are you?" I ask "Sixteen." my eyes widen wow I was wrong "I can't let you help Katie, you'll get killed." I said "Try this I don't care." Katie said "Don't you have class to attend to?" I ask "No, they don't want me in class because I'll get into a fight." Katie said I sigh Katie examine me "Where are you tattoos?" Katie asked.

"Covered up." I said Katie nodded then hop off the board of the sofa "We need to run before this school gets blown up." Katie said "Isn't this an all witch school?" Katie shook her head "Nope." Katie said and we were out on the street we began to walk Katie moving a bit faster "Where are we going?" then I felt a pain in my abdomen I stopped and cried "You need to tell them about the baby Lavon." Katie said I looked up at Katie "How do you know?" I breathe wincing at the pain "Please how can't I know?" Katie said with a roll of her eyes my hands were pressed to my stomach trying to rid of the pain.

I saw Katie's boots coming my way "Lets get you back to Kesha's." Katie said.

I don't really remembered what happened after Katie said that only pain my eyes open and I sat up fast my hair falling to my sides I got out of bed and went to a mirror and lift my shirt up to still see a small baby bump I sigh in relief and saw my skin on my stomach move indicating the baby is moving I smiled "You need to tell them." I jumped and see Jack I nodded "Get dress. We have dinner." I changed into a dress Jack grabbed my hand and put one hand on my stomach "I was so scared Lavon. I thought I was going to lose you both." Jack said "What happened… to me?" I ask "Kenny tried to reach into your mind and cause the baby to go into a protective mode with you." Jack said I nodded and Jack kissed me Jack stopped and brush my cheek with his thumb "Its okay Lavon." Jack said I hugged Jack letting the tears fall carelessly "Shh it's okay Lavon."

I nodded "Okay." I said "Lets go." Jack said whipping my face of tears I smiled and nod we left down the stairs and to the dining hall.

We all sat down talking and laughing Kesha looked at me _tell them Lavon._ I looked up at Kesha with a tired look _they have to know._ I nodded I took a deep breath "Can I have everyone's attentions?" I ask everyone looked at me "What's wrong Lavon?" Yasmine ask I can do this "I need to tell everyone something." I said looking up to glance at them "Tell us Lavon." Andy said I bit the bottom of my lip "Uh oh it's something either good or bad." Andy said I huff and smiled "Which one is it?" Adam asked "It depends on how you look at it." I said "That's a first." I felt the child move just waiting for the others to find out about him or her "I'm pregnant." I said looking down "How many months?" Erik asked "Three." I said "Lavon, look at us." Jordan begged I looked at them and purse my lips together.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Yasmine ask "Well with everyone doing things I couldn't find the right time to tell anyone." I said I got up and went to the window "Oh Lavon!" Yasmine got up and hugged me I hugged Yasmine back "We're sorry!" I smiled "It's okay." I said "That explains why you were always tired." Jami said I looked at Jami and smiled "Yeah." I said everyone came and hugged me saying it's a miracle and how happy they are I was smiling and laughing at everything sometimes crying and only Rayne, Kesha, and Jack knew why.

I was in my room sitting down thinking about my family how happy they are with all this when I'm not only the fact I'm pregnant but I don't find joy in that either because I already know what happens Wanda takes my baby on the battle while I was trying to fight off Kenny. I blink and shook my head the tears coming down again carelessly "Lavon?" it was Jack I was balled up in bed "Lavon!" Jack ran to me and held me "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" I shook my head "No." I said "I can tell no for the pain so there is something wrong." Jack said "God it's just so messed up Jack." I said "I know Lavon, everything is so hard to handle." Jack said "Why?" I ask "Why what?" Jack asked "Why does Wanda want the baby so badly?" I ask "Let us not talk about that now Lavon." Jack said "Do you want to talk about when our son or daughter is born into this Darkness world Jack?" I asked Jack sigh "Lavon, please not now." Jack said and went to the window I was sitting on the bed.

I looked at Jack "Jackson, you can't keep your family in the Light for so long." I said Jack didn't respond back I got up "I can't be in the same room as you right now." I grabbed a blanket and a pillow "Where are you going?" Jack asked with his back to me "To Kesha's room she'll understand when I tell her." I said and left slamming the door closed the baby kick and I wince "Sorry." I said to my baby I went to Kesha's room and I explained everything to her.

I was fast asleep when Kesha was back.

**Kesha Skies**

I came back and see Lavon fast asleep on my bed I sigh and looked to the door and left to Lavon's room and see Jack by the window reading a book. With my power I toss the book across the room Jack was taken aback and looked at me "You upset the White One." I said "I can't let her know why my Mother wants our baby so bad." Jack said I shook my head "I don't care Jackson! How will she know to protect us and her baby if you don't tell her? Why is she even the White One?" I said Jack sigh "Why does Wanda want the baby?" I ask Jack looked at me "Wanda wants the baby to use it for Darkness. Raise it that way, to learn no love, joy, or any other good emotions." Jack said.

I looked at Jack with a bewildered look on my face "Go to bed Kesha." Jack said "Gee, I wish I could but your pregnant wife took over my room." I said "I'll get her." Jack said and left I went to the window and saw something in the garden I narrowed my eyes and left the house and into the garden "I know you're out there. Show yourself!" I demanded "You're good Kesha." The voice then came out of the tree I looked at him "Who are you?" I asks he smiled tan skin, blue eyes, and long jet black hair that has a shade of red in it "My name is Damien, it's nice to see the Priestess." I narrowed my eyes "I don't know who you are." I clarified Damien smiled "No, not yet you don't." Damien said I smiled something about Damien is calming me down "Damien?" I turn around and see Lavon.

**Lavon Hunter**

I saw Damien talking to Kesha I was shock until he said his name and they began to talk "Damien?" Kesha turned around and saw me "Lavon?" Kesha said Damien just smiled "White One." Jack was at my heels "And Dreamer." Damien said I stopped by Kesha "What are you doing here Walker?" I asked Damien smiled "I came to help you." Damien said "Help me? How?" I ask Damien pointed to my stomach indicating about my baby "I'm the only one who can keep Wanda at bay." Damien said "Damien, please we have enough people to watch over-"

I felt a kick and I caught my breath "Lavon?" I place a hand on my stomach and shook my head Jack place a hand on my arm "Lavon, what's wrong?" Jack asks I reach Kesha's mind leaving Jack out because I don't want to talk to Jack yet _Kesha, let Damien stay. I'm going back in the room and going to bed._ I said _Want me to take you?_ I shook my head and left to the room and laid down suddenly feeling cold I heard a whine I looked up and see Albert I smiled _**your cold Lavon, do you want me?**_ I open my cover and Albert hop on and I covered us both up "This is all mess up Albert; I don't want this for my unborn baby." I said Albert huff _**if only there was a way to stop Wanda none of this would be happing. **_Albert said "No if Kenny would just drop dead," I yawned, "none of this would be happing to my family and friends'." I said and fell asleep: I open my eyes and smelled violets, roses, tulips', and moonstones I got up and looked around.

I was in a white goddess robe my hair curled out with white make up and cherry red lipstick "You look lovely in that dress Lavon." I whirl around and see Kenny "And that little one is very beautiful too." I was lost but when Kenny pointed to my stomach I looked down and saw my stomach about five months "Stay away from us Kenny." I warned Kenny merely smiled "Now what will I ever do, to harm someone as beautiful as you and your baby?" I snorted "I don't know," I folded my arms across my stomach, "tell me." I said Kenny looked down and shook his head. Hard to believe I dated him and he turned out to be a jerk "Listen to me well Lavon," Kenny looked at me, "I will come after you and your baby on the battle. I will kill you and take the child. I have no heart for you to name or see your baby. Understand?" everything faded and I felt a violent tug in my abdomen I gasp and put both hands on my stomach and began to cry out for Jack: I open my eyes with both hands on my stomach crying or more likely sobbing for Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" I took a deep breath "Help Jack! I need your help!" I cried nothing I search for Jack in my head and saw him in the study reading a damn book _Jackson!_ I began to conflict pain until he came running to me "Shit Lavon!" Jack brushing my hair back "You okay?" I just hugged Jack crying "Kenny." Was all I needed to say there was a knock on the door downstairs we looked at each other and the door opened "Lavon!" Kesha called I put on a robe because I still feel cold and left downstairs and see my Mother and Father with Rayne I burst into tears three months. Three months without them "Lavon." They greeted me with open arms and I hugged them.

"Where were you?" I asked "After the school came down your father and I ran because we were being followed by one of Wanda's men. We hid far like New York far and came back when Rayne told us you needed me." Mom said I looked at Rayne _you told them?_ I said Rayne looked at me _I was worried I had to. _"Lavon what's wrong with you? Are you cold?" I looked at dad and nodded "Yeah." I said "But vampires don't get cold." Dad said "Well it's only because I'm pregnant dad." I said Dad looked at me "What?" Dad looked at Jack "You did this!" I stopped dad with little amount of strength I had left Dad was on the floor I felt dizzy.

I put a hand on my head and almost fell if Jack didn't get me on time and pick me up bridal style and laid me on a sofa Mom came and examine me "Jack, I need you to go and get Jami." Mom said Jack nodded and left to Jami "What's wrong with her Mom?" Rayne ask "Her child is draining Lavon of life." Mom said Rayne huff and I wince "Also by stopping your father it took a lot out of her. Lavon hasn't fully recovered from the event three months ago." Mom said I closed my eyes "But when Jami was pregnant or even Meg this didn't happen." Rayne said "This isn't a normal baby Rayne," Mom said, "this is the White One and the Dreamers child. It can hurt or worse kill Lavon." Mom said.

**Rayne Hunter**

I watched my twin sister wincing in pain once in a while Jami came down and check on Lavon and added to what Mom said "The baby already has its tattoo's." Jami said with her hands above Lavon "Okay, so what?" I said with my arms crossed "No child, even in the womb, is supposed to have its tattoos." Jami said looking at me then quickly looked back at Lavon with a gasp "What?" we all said "It's not one child." Jack and everyone else were waiting for Jami to finish "Its twins." Jami said I looked at Jack "Just how many times did you two have sex?" I asked "Don't know. More than once." Jack said I hit my head and got a splitting headache I wince so did Lavon "You're not helping Lavon's condition Rayne." Jami said soothing Lavon again.

Jami sat down I watch Lavon seeing her tattoo's flashing in a pattern _"Rayne." _I looked outside and saw the goddess my eyes widen and she ushered me outside I left outside "I know about Lavon Keana." I said Keana sighs and looked at me "Lavon won't live." I looked at Keana "What do you mean? Can't Aceso heal her or Jami or Yasmine?" I asked Keana shook her head "No." I huff and felt my heart beat pick up speed I looked into the house and heard a scream of agony I wince and felt tears going down my cheeks "Go daughter," I looked at Keana, "Lavon needs you by her side. I'll be here." Keana said and vanish I bit my lip and heard another wave of screams I ran inside and clutch to my sisters hand and brush her hand back.

_We've been through so much. I can't lose my sister. Not after all the things she's done for me and everyone else!_ I'm determine to find a way to save my sister from this mess she put herself through "Rayne." I looked at Lavon her face so frail and pale in just minutes "Yes Lavon?" I felt her weak grasp on my hand "Look for my book. It has the answers." Lavon said I lick my lips "Lavon you can't depend-"

"Trust me Ray," I looked into her green eyes to see hope in them, "please?" Lavon asked with a cock of her eyebrow I sigh "Where?" I asked "Under my mattress." Lavon said at least we were speaking in our twin way so no one understood us I saw Albert having the only thing but cringe from him and got up "Jack I'm going to get a blanket for Lavon in your room. Keep her warm I don't want the mutt hurting her." I said Albert growled and I snarled Lavon chuckled "Don't hurt my spirit Ray, its not nice." I rolled my eyes and left to the room.

I was in the room and began to look for the book under the mattress and found nothing "Damn it Lavon where?" I hissed and saw a silver book I smiled and shook my head I grabbed it and grabbed a blanket and dash downstairs seeing Jack by Lavon talking about something I cleared my throat and toss the heavy quilt to Jack. He caught it and covered Lavon while she looked at me with a look I just nodded and she nodded.

"I'll be at the study." I said and left closing the door I sat down and opened the book seeing Lavon's handwriting trying to find the one that will help me I looked through the book for what seemed like hours I sigh and stopped everything dealt with Kenny!

The pages flipped by itself I sat back in shock then it stopped abruptly I huff and looked at the book again and began to read.

I was lucky to be alive. I was lucky that Rayne found the flower of Aceso. Without that I would have been dead and this time I wouldn't have come back once my blood was drain and my tattoos faded it was done with me. I'm even luckier that Rayne and Kesha went to go because I needed Jack with me due to the pain of my twins.

_A flower?_ I thought then shook my head "If that's what my sister needs then so be it." I closed the book and left to find the one person I can't stand; Kesha.

I saw Kesha outside skipping or more likely throwing rocks across the river "It won't skip like that." I said "What do you want Rayne?" Kesha ask "To find a flower for Lavon." I said "I have here." I shook my head "Not this one." I said "What is it? I can grow it." I snorted "I doubt it. It grows in Aceso's garden." I said Kesha stopped mid throw and looked at me "Aceso's garden?" I nodded "That's a month's trip! Maybe more!" I nodded "Then we need to move." I said "Lavon needs me here." Kesha said "Not by her words." I tossed her the silver book Kesha caught it and looked at me "Read it." Kesha opened the book and read.

Kesha looked at me "Great." Kesha said "I think this is a funny way that my sister wants us to get along." I said "No, I know what it looks like."

**Lavon Hunter**

I knew Rayne found it and is telling Kesha. I felt them move around and while it hurt like hell it put me in great joy the door opened and I saw Rayne and Kesha "We're going on a trip." Everyone looked at them like they were insane "With Wanda's men-"

"Its for me." I said they looked at me "Are you trying to get them killed?" Adam asked I sigh "Do you question the White One?" I countered Adam looked away and Abby smirk "Warned you." Abby said "Why?" I looked at Yasmine "Aceso's flower will help me." I said Jami heard Aleta cry from a dream and got up "No." I got up "I need to talk to her anyways." I said "Can you even move without hurting yourself? I mean your mother put limi-"

"I'm fine." I said and went to Aleta's room.

I opened the door, turned the light on, and closed the door. I went to Aleta and woke her up she jerk awake and looked at me "Where's mom?" Aleta asked "I need to talk to you." Aleta sat up and looked at a poster "The dreams. They're really visions." Aleta looked at me "What are they about?" I asked "Kenny." I closed my eyes and calmed my heart down "What about Kenny?" I asked and Aleta told me her vision and I listened to her. Pregnant or not I have to listen to this its part of being the White One.

Aleta was done and I opened my eyes and looked at Aleta "I'm sorry." Aleta said "Why?" I asked "Kenny is using me to get to you. He knows that you'll listen to a child born of a Helper and Trainer." Aleta said I smiled "He doesn't use you that much. He gets into my head too Aleta," I smoothed her face, "don't think you're to blame for any of this. Its not healthy nor is it safe. Trust me." I said Aleta nodded "Go back to sleep." I said Aleta laid back down and fell asleep I smiled and left the room.

I was walking back to the lobby when I felt two violent kicks and I stopped with a hand on my stomach "Jack!" I called Jack was by my side in an instant "What's wrong?" Jack asked _No matter what Lavon I will always find you._


	10. Chapter 10

10: Aceso's flower

I was walking behind Kesha not trusting her in any short of way "You keep far as if I will cause harm to you." Kesha called "I don't trust you." I said "Still can't trust your sister I see?" Kesha chuckled "Figures no twin will ever trust the other." Kesha said I snarled "You're lucky that I promised Keana something or else I would kill you right now." Kesha said "And what promise was that?" I asked Kesha just shook her head "Hey! Just because you're imprinted to my sister doesn't mean I can't hurt you emotionally." I said Kesha stopped and looked at me "To not hunt you down during the war because what you do is important!" I stopped and was wide eyed "You go after Kenny, why?"

"Kenny will kill my daughter." I said with venom in my voice Kesha stepped back "Why?" Kesha asked "I don't know." I said and looked down Kesha looked up and hiss "What?" I grabbed my bow "We need to hurry it up before the Henchmen come." Kesha said and we both ran silently into the night.

**Lavon Hunter**

I was lying in bed drawing on my sketch pad using color pencils to do whatever. The door open and I saw Jack by the door I smiled at Jack but my smile faded when I saw his eyes, no hope he thinks I'll be gone forever I set my things on the table "Come here Jack." I said Jack came and sat down next to me "Are you sure this will work?" Jack asked moving my bangs back I nodded "I'm sure it will work." I said "Lavon-"

"Don't Jack. Please don't say it. I hear it from my friends and family, I don't want to hear it from you. Please." I pleaded Jack nodded "What's everyone doing?" I ask "Trying to stay calm." Jack said I nodded "Do you feel anything?" I looked at Jack and shook my head "No, they're calm." I exhaled "For now." I said Jack rested my head on his chest and we lay down on the queen sized bed Jack was drawing small circles on my arm then moved his hand and rested it on my stomach I place my hand on Jack's hand and nestled closer to Jack "They seem to be calm when your near me." I said.

Jack kisses the top of my head "You're so fragile at this time." I smirk "I might look it. It doesn't mean I'm not strong." I said Jack smiled "Why did you marry me?" I ask "Lavon, really?" Jack said "I want to know you love me of who I am not because of my title or looks." I said "It's because of whom you are Lavon, now stop talking like this." Jack said I yawned and smiled "You love me." I said "Yes." Jack wraps his arms around me and breathes in my scent "Can you be happy with that?" I smiled and nodded.

**Kesha Skies**

At night we made camp "So what does this flower look like?" Rayne ask I looked at Rayne "It looks like a rose but its not in any of the colors we know." Rayne looked at me "Okay so what color is it?" Rayne asked "It's a night sky color with red tips." I said "Yeah that's something Aceso will do." I nod "Yeah." I said we ate in silence for a few, "Why do you hate me?", until Rayne cut it off "I don't hate you." I said "That's a lie and you know it." I looked at Rayne and sigh "Envy okay? I envy you." I said Rayne's eyes widen "Why?" Rayne asks "Because you got to have something I don't. Love, family, and hope." I said "You don't know how wrong you are Kesha." Rayne said I looked at Rayne "You have a family, I don't." I said "Not true, you have Lavon and the gang."

I shook my head "No, its not the same." I said "That's insane Kesha." Rayne said "Just drop it Rayne… I don't want to talk about it." I said "Fine, but don't think tomorrow I'll let it go." I set my bag and laid down and felt the tears stream down my nose.

**Lavon Hunter**

I open my eyes the next morning remembering the danger I put my sister and friend through I turn my head Jack's still asleep. I sat up and changed into slacks and a t-shirt and went to find Artemis the only place I could think of is the den so I went to the den and saw Artemis back to a wall with a sketch pad and crayons "Arty." I said Arty place her things down and faced me "Hey Lavon." I went to her and sat down "What are you doing up so early?" Arty asked "Its not that early." I said "Lavon its six in the morning." Arty said I looked outside _they're on the move again._ "I woke up so I wanted to see what was going on." Arty nodded.

"What were you doing before I interrupted?" I ask Arty smiled and shook her head "Can't tell you." I looked at Arty "Why?" I asked "Well it's a surprise." I nodded "So uh… how are you feeling?" Arty asked "I'm fine… why do you ask?" Arty put her things down facing down really "Well, don't tell Jack but I think Kesha and Rayne are going to be in danger." Arty said "What? How do you even know that? And what does it have to deal with me?" I ask "Well between you and Kesha with the Imprint and with your sister… well I thought since me and Apollo are twins we feel everything so I thought-"

"You thought me and Rayne sense each other's pain?" I finish for Arty she nodded I sigh and shook my head "Sadly no. Me and Kesha yes, but me and Rayne no. We can only tell where the other is, not the pain." I said "Oh." I smiled "Its okay Arty, your not the first one to think that." I said with a smile Arty looked outside "Sun is coming up." Arty said I looked outside and nodded "So it is." I said "We need to close the shades." Arty got up but I already closed them Arty looked at me "Lavon," I exhaled, "you can't keep using your abilities like that." Arty tuck her hair behind her ear "Its dangerous for you and the twins." Arty said "Trust me I try not to." I said with a smile "So why do it?" Arty ask "Don't know." I said Arty sigh "Come on I'll make breakfast for us." I got up and followed Arty to the kitchen.

I felt a kick to my rib and felt the bone break I stopped and caught myself with the wall "Artemis." I said Artemis stopped and looked at me "Lavon what's wrong?" Artemis came while I looked away because of my eyes "Get Jack for me." I said "I don't think I should leave you." Artemis said _"She's young Lavon, don't snap at her."_ Keana said "Artemis you'll be doing me a great thing by getting my husband." I said I heard Artemis leave I took a deep breath and wince at the pain.

"Hey Lavon." I felt a hand on my arm "What's wrong?" Jack ask I put my hand on his arm _broken rib bone._ I said _want to go in the room? Lay down? Get someone? _Jack ask _get Jami and my Mother._ I said "Okay, Arty help Lavon sit down and don't leave her side." Jack said and left "Ready Lavon?" I looked at Arty and nodded Arty helped me to the sofa where I sat down and I wince at the pain "Is there anything I can get you?" Arty ask "Are you fast on a horse?" I ask "Yeah, why?" Arty ask "I need you to tell my sister and Kesha to hurry up because the twins are killing me." I said "Jack said-"

"Jack says things to say them." I cut Arty off Arty sigh "Then I need Apollo." I shook my head "Apollo will understand when its for me." I said Arty nodded and left I laid down on the sofa and place both hands on my stomach _why are you two hurting me?_ I ask I rubbed my stomach "Lavon." I looked up and saw Mom, Jami, and Jack "Jack said they broke a rib bone." I nodded "Lets check."

**Rayne Hunter**

We began to walk again when I heard a horse and someone calling us "Rayne! Kesha!" we stopped and see Artemis she jumped off the horse and came "You need to hurry. The twins are killing Lavon quickly." Artemis said "Hold on kid, tell us what happened." I said Arty explained what was wrong with Lavon, that we need to hurry up and find the Aceso's flower I looked at Kesha to see her looking dizzy "I should go, Kesha go back with Arty." I said Kesha looked at me "No, Lavon said us both its us both." Kesha said _trying to get rid of Kesha is hard._ I thought I sigh "Fine." I said I looked at Arty "Go back to Lavon, keep an eye on her." I ordered Arty nodded and left on her horse "Lets get going." I snapped and we began to walk.

**Lavon Hunter**

Mom said they broke a rib bone and helped me heal while Jack made some breakfast this is killing me Jack came back and we ate my stomach was already growing despite the fact that I'm only three months I look four months maybe five. I stopped eating Jack looked at me and place a hand on mine I looked at Jack _everything will be okay Lavon._ Jack said _why didn't you tell me that you were the Dreamer?_ Jack sigh and looked away "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked "Not now Lavon." Jack said "Well why not?" I asked getting upset Mom came and looked at us "Lavon calm down, no wonder the babies are always upset." Mom said I huff and shook my head I got up and left to my room.

I sat on the bed and wished that the girls would hurry up and bring that flower to me, but it will take a few more days. I closed my eyes and focus on them.

"How much farther?" Rayne asked "We're almost there Rayne quit bitching." Kesha said its true they are almost there. It's the point of coming back with the flower "So once we have this flower we do what? Let Lavon smell it?" I smiled and shook my head "No we brew it up, let her drink it." Kesha said "How do even know this?" Rayne asked "I worked next to Aceso in Athegato, I know what to do." Kesha said as they stopped at the top and saw a meadow of flowers "Lets get working." Kesha said and went down to search my sister followed after cursing underneath her breath.

I wince at a kick and rubbed my side. You'd think I'd be use to all the pain but no, not one I created it hurts like hell. The door opened and I see Jack with dread in his eyes I looked at Jack "I should tell you." Jack came and sat next to me grabbing my hands I faced Jack "I became the Dreamer the same time you became the White One, I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to protect you from all of this, I didn't expect you to become pregnant." I looked down Jack lifted my chin up and looked into my blue eyes "But now I have no choice but to show you what I can do." Jack moved a strain of hair from my face Jack got up and helped me to my feet "Can you handle the secret your lover keeps?" Jack asked I looked at Jack taken aback by his words I just nodded at Jack and we both went outside to the yard.

Jack slid his hands off mine and went behind a tree "Don't be scared of what you see." Jack caution I took a deep breath and Jack came looking like a warrior weapons strapped to him "Okay you're a Warrior, I knew that." I said Jack shook his head "Look at the tattoos' Lavon, I'm not just a Warrior." Jack said I place a hand on my stomach and looked at Jack well and saw tribal tattoos of wings angel wings really "Jack." I breathe I went to Jack and trace the tattoos' with my finger the tattoos left a light of where I touch it some red some blue "They're beautiful." I said "Lavon, how is this," Jack drabbed a dagger from his belt and tossed it to a tree, "beautiful?" I looked at Jack and place both hands on his face "Its okay Jackson, it shows you can protect those you love." I said.

Jack closed his eyes and sigh "Lavon-"

I kissed Jack on the lips going on my tiptoes to reach his lips Jack wrap his arms around me and kissed me back I stopped at a kick and place Jack's hand on my stomach I looked into his eyes and saw the joy in them "Wow." Jack said I smiled "They're strong," I said looking at my stomach and place my hand on his, "like their daddy." I said Jack looked at me "And they'll be beautiful like their mother." I smiled and shook my head "Only you Jack." I said Jack smiled and kissed me on the lips again I wince at a pain in my chest and backed away "Lavon?" Jack said its not Kesha it has to be Rayne I closed my eyes and focus on her to see a dagger to her chest.

"_Shit Rayne!" Kesha went to Rayne and helped her "Arty, go back. Make sure Lavon is okay." Arty nodded and left on a horse Rayne sat on the floor and grabbed the hilt of the dagger and wince to make me wince "What can I do?" Kesha asked "Go back." Rayne said "Not likely." Kesha said "Why do you even care about happens to me?" Rayne asked "Look you might be an evil bitch but I do consider you as a friend, and also I am your cousin." Rayne looked at Kesha "Now what can I do?" Kesha asked "In my bag I have a herb, get it and put it on the wound when I pull the dagger out." Kesha went in the bag and took out a red herb as Rayne took the dagger._

I screamed "Lavon!" Jack grasp my shoulders the pain did vanish in seconds "Lavon!" I heard "Arty!" Jack gasp "Is she okay? Rayne got hurt." I took a deep breath and nodded "I'm fine." I said "Lets get inside." Jack said.

Jack helped me sit on the sofa when Jami came and had a worried look on her face. I closed my eyes "Yell me go ahead." I said "I won't do that." I opened my eyes and looked at Jami "I will however nag you like a five year old." I smirk "What the hell were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt!" I shook my head "Little do you know that I can heal if I was in critical damage?" I said Jami sigh and sat in front of me "Lavon, you need to stop doing this." I rolled my eyes "As your Helper I am banning you of doing anything until Kesha and Rayne come back with that flower." I looked at Jami "You can't do that." Jami grabbed my hand and I felt a heat flash "As Helper, I can." Jami said "What did you do?" I asked "Took your powers away." Jami said with her head held high.

I laugh and shook my head "Your laughing why?" I got up and looked down at Jami "Because you just stopped the White One before you." I said "Because I already faced her." Jami said getting up and looking at me "I don't want to hurt you Jami." I said "Then don't do something stupid to make me take your powers away to hurt me." Jami said riddles I can solve so I knew what she mean "Aleta is looking for you." Jami left and I sat back down Jack looked at me "You okay?" I shrugged "Will be bored without my powers." I said Jack smirk and kissed my cheek I smiled and kissed Jack on the lips.

The past few weeks I was sick and couldn't get out of bed not because I was to weak it was because they told me to. _They need to hurry and find that flower._ I thought Jack came in with some food I smiled and shook my head "Is this really needed?" I asked Jack shrugged his shoulder "You need to eat." Jack said and sat down we both ate in bed "How's everyone?" I asked "Trying to keep calm, they don't know what to do." I sigh and shook my head "And them?" Jack asked I looked at my stomach "Sleeping I guess." I said with a shrug "They need to hurry up." I looked at Jack "How long does this take?" Jack asked "A few weeks." I said Jack shook his head.

He got out of bed "Jack, wait." I got up and went to Jack my legs feeling sore "Lavon, get back in the bed." Jack said "I want you to stay, I need you to stay." I said "Lavon-"

I gasp as I felt something warm seek through my shirt I went to a mirror and lifted the shirt up to see something poking out from my rib isn't this supposed to hurt? I heard Jack scoff "Lavon." I looked at Jack then back at the mirror it was gone I huff and felt the side to only feel the warm stickiness of my blood "How….?" Jack choked I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know." I said looking at Jack "But your powers were taken." Jack said one of them moved and I place a hand on my stomach "You think it's one of them?" Jack asked "It's the only thing I think right now Jackson." I said "Should we tell someone?" I shook my head "No, this will stay between us." I said.

"Lavon." Jack cautioned "I know what I'm doing Jack." I said "Okay." Jack said putting his hands up "Do whatever you want to do Lavon, I give up." I went to the bed and sat down "You know you don't mean that." I said "Sometimes I wish I do." Jack said and left the room with the food in his hands I huff and shook my head I felt them both kick and I wince I sat on the bed I got a message from Rayne on my phone I pick up and saw the message.

We found the flower on our way back now.

_'Kay_

_How r u?_

_Fine just hurry back okay Rayne?_

_Sure thing Lavon._


	11. Chapter 11

11: Space bound

My sister and Imprinter came back with a wonderful bond that it made me smile they handed the flower to my Mother and she started to brew it. I was in my room painting a picture of the future I saw my kids one boy and one girl they were both beautiful the boy took after Jackson and the girl took after me but with added hair color (for both of them) and different eyes the girl has Jackson's eyes and the boy has my eyes. The girl wore a black huntress dress with Gothic combat boots to her shin and the boy black pants and shirt with boots they both had weapons on them and was waiting for the fight to start.

Behind them was me and Jackson looking just like the twins we were holding hands waiting with our family behind us with our spirits and more people. There was a knock on the door "Come in." I said and put the paintbrush in a brown paint and stroke my brush lightly to catch the ground color "Lavon, what are you doing?" Dad asked "Painting." I said "You need to be in bed Lavon." Dad said "Dad please, I'm fine." I said "So it's a boy and a girl." Dad examined my painting I nodded "Got any names?" Dad asked "Three." I put the brush down and wipe my hands on the apron and sat on the bed.

"Lets hear them." Dad said "Isabella and Isaac. Jayda and Jaden. Last Lewis and Lily or Lilly." I said "That's nice." I looked at Dad "Which one do you like?" I asked "The first two." Dad said I nodded "Me too." I said "So Lewis and Lily or Lilly is out you just have two." Dad said "That's true." Dad smiled "Where's Jack?" I asked Dad's eyes blazed at Jack's name "Training." Dad said "Why do you hate Jackson so much?" I asked Dad looked at me "Lavon, look at what he's done to you!" Dad growled "Don't put this all on him Dad!" I snapped Dad looked away "We both did this." I said "But if it was a normal Danfear the child wouldn't be hurting you." Dad said "Look at Meg and Jami Dad. They had a fast pregnancy." I pointed out.

"But you won't give birth until the next Lunar Eclipse!" Dad yelled "Dad its October thirty-first. I only have a month and ten days until then." I said calmly "Lavon, I don't want to see you hurt that's all." Dad said and left for Arty to come in the room with a smile "Can I show you something?" Arty ask "Sure." I said Arty handed me her sketch pad and sat on the bed with me "Look." I opened it and saw Arty's art work on the babies cloths I smiled at the colors all different "I'm starting on them now with Jami and Yasmine." I looked at Arty "Artemis, you didn't have to do this." I said "Just continue looking through them." I looked at the cloths and saw them gradually forming into infants to toddlers to kids to preteen.

"When they're teens you can take them out to shop." Arty said "Arty thank you." I said with a smile and tears going down my face Arty took the sketch pad back "That was what I kept from you when you came to the den that day." I nodded and wipe the tears away Arty looked at the painting and got up "The future?" I put a hand on my stomach "Yeah." I said "Your twins?" she pointed to the twins "Yes." I said with a smile "They're beautiful." Arty said "Thank you Arty." Arty turned around and looked at me "So, when are you due?" I blew my bangs from my face "Here." Arty held a headband in her hands "Thanks." I put it on and push my bangs back "So?"

"December tenth." I said "That's not far." Arty seemed relieved "Hey, I was thinking of a baby shower." Arty looked at me "Want to set things up?" I asked "Sure just tell me when!" Arty said "Next week. After Kesha's birthday." I said "I don't know when her birthday is." Arty said "November tenth." I said Arty nodded "So you want it on the twenty-second?" I thought about it then nodded "Yes." I said "I'll start buying then." Arty said and went to the door and looked at me "Oh and Lavon," I looked at Arty, "thanks for liking my arts for the twins." I smiled "Anytime." I said Arty opened the door and left.

I got up and changed my canvas and put a fresh one up and set it by the bed I sat down and closed my eyes. I cleaned the brush and dipped it in black and began to paint something new and something horrifying.

When I was done I sent the painting through the window it broke and landed outside one of the twins kicked me and I set the paint brush down and laid down on the bed. The picture was of Jackson lying in his own pool of blood while I tried to heal him "Lavon!" I heard _Jackson can't die!_ I thought the door opened "Lavon, what happened?" Jack caressed my hair then my face "Lavon?" Jack said "Just lay down with me." I said Jack laid down with me and held my hand "Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Jack asked I shook my head "Why?" Jack asked "Because I don't want to remember it." I said "Okay." Jack kissed me "I understand." Jack said _no you don't._ I thought.

I closed my eyes and took deep even breaths "Are you planning a baby shower?" I opened my eyes and looked at Jack "How'd you know?" I asked "Arty." I sigh "You put her in charge?" I nodded "So you told your father and Arty the sex of our twins but not me?" I looked away and sat up "Do I get to know?" Jack asked "One boy and one girl." I said "And I guess you have names right?" I nodded.

"Tell me." Jack said and sat up "Isabella and Isaac. Or Jayda and Jaden." I said "Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked I shrugged "I thought you were still mad at me about the whole healing thing." I said "Lavon." Jack hugged me "I can never be mad at you for long." Jack said and kissed my neck "Want to go out?" I moved from Jack and looked at him "Uh, do you not remember who's trying to kill me and our twins?" I asked "I know but. Why do you want to stay in the house all day?" I bit my lip "Kesha and my parents won't like this." I said shaking my head "Come on Lavon, when do you ever get a day to relax?" I gave him a look "When I'm not trying to figure out plans, doing rituals, or helping others." I said.

"See that's what I mean!" I got off the bed and went to the bathroom "Lavon, lets just go out this once if it gets bad then we won't do it again until things are figured out." Jack said I looked at Jack and nodded "Fine." I said "Then we should change." Jack said going to his dresser and changing his shirt from blue to white and his pants from blue to black "Change." I went in my dresser and put on a big shirt and comfortable pants with running shoes I went to Jack "Ready?" Jack asked _no _"Yes." I said Jack took my hand and we left.

Jack took us to Apple Bees I ordered a chicken finger and a chocolate milk shake while Jack had a burger and a Pepsi "See is this bad?" I stopped cutting the chicken and looked at Jack "For now." I said and cut the chicken and ate it "You're jinxing it." Jack said "Because Jack, there's no such thing as a peaceful day, afternoon, or night!" I said they both kick and I rubbed my stomach "If you can just believe it Lavon, then everything will be okay." Jack said I looked at him "Jackson I can't then I would have to lie to our twins." I said our waitress came back "Anything else I can get you two?" she asked "A refill please." The waitress smiled and grabbed his glass and looked at me "And you miss?" she asked "Refill please." She grabbed my glass and left.

I sat back "You don't have to lie to our kids Lavon, there's no need to lie to them Lavon." Jack said "Says you." I said "Says us." Jack corrected I snorted and shook my head "Why do you think so badly of this?" Jack asked "You're kidding, right?" Jack shook his head "I think badly of this because," why do I think badly of this? Jack waited, "because we all go to war. And when I mean all, I include the twins." I said crying Jack's solid eyes soften "Lavon, why didn't you tell me this?" Jack asked "Remember how you saw me crying before we left?" Jack nodded "I painted the future and saw your death, I tried to heal you but you wouldn't come back to me." I said and wipe the tears away.

The waitress came back this time my shake was a to-go one she set the bill down and Jack paid she took it and left I got up and left Apple Bees I sat down on the bench and drank my shake slowly Jack came out and sat next to me "That's why you think badly of this?" Jack asked "Jack please just leave it alone." I pleaded "No, you see Lavon that's your problem. When someone figures something out you don't want to talk about it." Jack said "So, that's been my problem since I was a child." I said "But why don't you talk about it?" Jack asked "Because then it becomes too real for me!" I yelled Jack was taken aback "Since the age of seven I began to paint real things and scared me to death, as I grew older the paintings became more than real, it was like I was in it. I always told my family about it and they told me to not talk about it because it was too real."

Jack took the shake out of my hands because he knew I didn't want it anymore and threw it out. Jack didn't know what to say to comfort me "Come here." Jack slid his arms around me and hugged me like I was a small child "Nothing is going to hurt you Lavon." Jack said in my ear "Do you hear me? Nothing is going to hurt you, or us, or the family, or the twins. Nothing." I nodded and Jack kissed my hair.

"Well look here." I closed my eyes "I was right on the baby part Lavon." Wanda said "Go away Wanda." Jack said "Shut up Jackson, you've been spoiling my plans since you laid your eyes on Lavon." Wanda said I open my eyes "What do you want?" I asked "Kenny has proposed a deal. The hand of your daughter for the freedom of all Danfears." That set a fire in my gut I got up "Kenny will not have my daughter! I would rather give myself up to him then let her go!" I yelled Wanda smiled "But you'd rather die than do that, right Lavon?" I growled "See Kenny is giving you a chance Lavon. A chance that you won't ever get. Instead of fighting why not give your daughter to him?"

"I will fight. And I will continue to fight until I die." I said through clench teeth _"You go Mom."_ One of them said Wanda smiled "Suit yourself." Wanda said and vanish Jack got up "Lavon?" the tears was streaming down my face and the pain came quickly I put a hand on my stomach and took a deep breath "Lets go home." Jack said and we both left.

Jack and I changed out of our cloths into our pajamas something was bothering me since we encountered Wanda its what she said that bugged me when she told Jackson to shut up, Jack came in the come and put his shirt in the laundry basket by throwing it and looked at me "Lavon, what's the matter?" Jack asked grabbing my hands "What your mother said. When she told you to shut up." Jack nodded "What did she mean, when she said 'you've been spoiling my plans since you laid eyes on Lavon'?" I asked Jack sigh "How old were you when you first saw me?" I asked "I was seven years old, you were only five." Jackson said.

"But that boy that came to me when I fell off the horse, it wasn't you. It was Tony." I said and looked at Jack "That was me Lavon." Jack said I thought back to Tony when I fell off the horse: I cried out in pain "Lavon!" I looked up and see a boy about seven with hair the color of coal and eyes the color of the grass I fell off he helped me up "You okay, you took a nasty spill." He said "I'm okay." I said and tried to walk but fell "Twisted your leg." he pick me up "What's your name?" I asked "Tony Xander." He said I saw a tattoo on his neck looked like tiger claws "Thank you." I said:

I huff and shook my head I sat on the bed "That can't be." I said shaking my head Jack came and sat down next to me he grabbed my hand "Why the disguise?" I asked "My Mother." Jack said to explain all things "But-"

Jack put a finger on my lips "Hush, don't speak." Jack said and lean into kiss me.


	12. Chapter 12

12: Broken pieces

The next morning I woke up in bed trying to remember what had happened yesterday but nothing. It was all a blur I push my hair back and looked at my hand to see my tattoos' shine like they've been polished which is strange, I don't even remember I took a bath last night somewhere in the house _Phantom of the Opera_ was playing, somewhere in the house the kids was playing around, somewhere in the house my family would be talking about me like I'm not here. My phone buzzed and fell on the bed I looked at my phone to see a message from an unknown number I put my phone down and it buzzed again.

The buzzing made me fall back asleep and I was thankful for once about my phone's stupid buzzing.

**Jackson Alexander**

I was in the kitchen cooking with my sister "So Jack, tell me what will my niece and nephews name be?" I looked at Megan "We have two Isabella and Isaac and Jayda and Jaden." I said Meg nodded Kelly came running in the kitchen with Aleta chasing her "Kelly, no running around the kitchen!" Meg yelled "Aleta!" Erik yelled they both ran into the living room I looked up and see Vinny and Elisa watching the kids then I sensed something I dropped a cup and focus I gasp to breath so did Megan we looked at each other "You felt that?" the others came I nodded "Yeah, I did." I said.

"What was that?" I looked at Jordan who was by Yasmine I felt something toxic coming its way I looked outside and see a Dark shadow out the window creeping up "Lavon!" I ran upstairs and to the room.

The door was bolted shut "Kesha!" I called she was by my side and blast the door off its hinges and we saw the Darkness swirl around Lavon "Lightness come to me and cast the Darkness away." Kesha said the Darkness hissed and recoiled "Obey me Darkness! Go back to your master!" Kesha yelled the Darkness place a visible hand on Lavon's arm I saw her tattoos' go black.

I had a sword in my hands I ran to the Darkness and the sword gave off a Light I slash and the Darkness it cried and vanishes. The sword vanish I looked at Lavon to see the tattoos' slowly go black Lavon began to cough "Kesha go get Jami and her mother!" I said Kesha was gone "Lavon. Wake up love." Lavon manage to open her eyes and looked at me "Lavon." I stroke her hair back "I felt it." I looked at Lavon "The Darkness, it was really Kenny," Lavon looked at her stomach, "that's what he meant after the wedding. His unborn mate is our daughter." Lavon was crying _"No I'm not." _I looked at Lavon's stomach shocked "What happened?" Jami asked I went to Jami and Lavon's mother went to her daughter I explained what had happened while the mother did what she had to do to Lavon.

Lavon covered a cough we looked at her "Nessa, you're coming down with a very high fever." Lucy said Lavon huff and looked away "Why haven't you told anyone?" Lavon looked at her mother "I didn't feel anything." Lavon said in a weak voice "Lavon, if this fever doesn't go down next week, we're going to have to force your body to go into labor so the twins won't get sick, okay?" Lavon just nodded "Can I go to sleep?" Lavon asked "Yes." Lucy said Lavon pulled the covers over her shoulder and went back to sleep.

Lucy came to me and we left the room Kesha repaired it without a sound "Is it true?" Lucy looked at me with a sad look "Yes, if that fever doesn't go down, she will have no choice but to have the twins early." Lucy said I nodded "What can I do?" I asked "Just be there when she needs it." Lucy said "But-"

"That's what Lavon needs right now. She needs someone by her side. To tell her everything will be okay." Lucy said I nodded and Lucy left Kesha was next to me "She won't make it." Kesha said "I know." I said "So why fight to keep her alive?" Kesha asked "Because I love her too much to let her go." I said "Jack." Lavon called "Be strong Jackson." Kesha said and left.

I went in the room and see Lavon I closed the door "Yes Lavon?" I said "Come." I went and sat on the bed "What's the matter?" I asked "I pick Jayda and Isaac." Lavon said "The names?" Lavon nodded "Okay Lavon." I said and put a hand on her face she was hot "Do you want anything?" Lavon looked at me with tired eyes "You." Lavon said "I'm here." I said "No, blood." Lavon said "You never need blood." I said "Its not for me." Lavon said I looked at her stomach understanding what Lavon meant "They want blood?" Lavon nodded "They keep drinking from me, that's why I'm so weak and have this stupid fever." Lavon said I looked at Lavon meeting her tired eyes.

I got up and went to the dresser and cut my wrist I felt the blood go down my arm I dash to Lavon and handed her my arm she drank as if it was something she was use too already I mean yes, she drank from others but it always freak her out. Lavon let my arm go and shook her head "God its horrible!" Lavon hiss "It's what the baby wants Lavon." I said Lavon looked at me "I have to get better." Lavon said like she was setting a goal, maybe she was. I stroke her face "Lavon, you need to stop. Its not because of the twins, its you. Your using your powers to much." I said.

"How can I be using my powers when Jami took them from me?" Lavon demanded "I don't know but I know its not the twins." I said "Go away Jack." Lavon said "I'm not going anywhere!" Lavon looked at me "I'm in this with you." I said Lavon wince and she moved the cover from her body "Lavon?" I watch her place a hand on her side "Active." Lavon said "Which one?" Lavon looked at me she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach it was our son Isaac I smiled and began to gain feeling for our twins.

Lavon looked at me and smiled I looked at Lavon to see color return to her face and saw her lips become cherry red. I lean in and kissed Lavon on the lips and she kissed me back.

**Kesha Skies**

I was outside when I sensed Damien following me "Listen Damien I don't want to be questioned." I faced him and saw his eyes, his blue eyes looking into my eyes "Kesha I love you okay? So right now I'm going to kiss you and your going to like it." Damien said and was in front of me he cradled my face and kissed me.

**Lavon Hunter**

The next day came and I had enough energy to move and get out of bed. When I did I put on a red dress with some flats and went downstairs and saw my family they looked at me and smiled "Hello Lavon." I smiled "Hey guys." Jack came and helped me down the stairs "How are you feeling?" Yasmine asked "Better." I see Kesha and Damien talking and laughing _I see you found your half. _Kesha looked up and smiled at me "Yeah." Damien saw me and smiled "White One." Damien said "Walker." We both smiled "Come eat."


	13. Chapter 13

13: Jump in the line

Its November seventh and I was playing Uno with my family the kids were playing too. I was winning almost, Kesha kept putting down a draw card and I would pick up more cards then what I would have and she would laugh I would smiled and stick my tongue out at her.

Jack watched me well and smiled. I looked at Jack and kissed him he smiled and rubbed my arm Kelly put her cards down and went to Aleta and whispered something into her ear. Aleta place her cards down and they both left _Don't think of it Lavon._ I looked at Jack and sigh "Uno!" I looked at Yasmine "No fair!" Kesha said "Lets see your hands!" Yasmine place her card on the table and got up and started to shake nothing "Not cheating. How can I cheat when I've never played this?" I began to laugh Katie came looking distress "Katie, what's wrong?" Jami asked "The girls," we looked at her, "they're gone." I looked at Meg and Jami "They wouldn't have gotten far." Jack said "But still. Go look for them." I said they got up "Everyone?" I looked at Jami "Yes." I said "But you can't be alone." Jack said "Lets not start this Jack, go find the girls." I said they nodded "We'll be back." Jack said and they all left I only had a few minutes to do what I have to do.

I got up and left to the cellar and called the Goddess she came and looked at me "Lavon, what's the matter?" Keana asked "When the time comes, for me to give birth, I have to shut my body off for a while right?" I looked at Keana "Only if the person wants to." Keana said I nodded "Are you shutting your body off?" Keana asked "No, I can't have it right now." I said "But sometimes you can't pick, you know this don't you?" Keana asked I nodded "Yes Goddess I know this." I said "So why are you doing this?" Keana asked "Because Kenny wants me, if I shut my body off then he won't." I said.


End file.
